


Garter Snake

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alpha!BigBoss, Alpha!DavidOh, Alpha!SolidSnake, Alpha!Zero, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Breeding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Male/Male, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega!Hal, Omega!Kaz, Omega!Ocelot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, male/female sex, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 56,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is an Omega who has grown up under the protective gaze of Alpha Big Boss. But now at the age of seventeen, Hal wants to go to university and Big Boss has some requirements.</p><p>Note: First chapter edited to remove repeat posting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations associated with Metal Gear Solid. It all belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.
> 
> Warning: Male/Male, slow burn, established relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Alpha!BigBoss Alpha!SolidSnake Omega!Kaz Omega!Ocelot Omega!Hal. Alternate Universe. 
> 
> Note: I tried to make this all normal and stuff but, um, I tried people. I tried.
> 
> Want to follow my ramblings? I'm at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

Hal Emmerich was the darling child of Mother Base. 

When his father Huey was banished, there had been concern, and rumours, about young Hal especially regarding his mother, Dr. Strangelove, fate. 

Kaz had been worried about the boy, as had Ocelot who shared his own worry that Hal would be picked up by wild fraction within The Philosophers, and several days later in the middle of the night, Big Boss landed at Mother Base with Hal in his arms. From that day forward, Hal Emmerich was a Diamond Dog.

Well, in a way.

Unlike the child soldiers that Big Boss found, Hal lacked the trauma of war and he didn’t have a violent bone in him. He was a happy and cheerful boy who loved eating with the soldiers, and exploring the research and development wing of Mother Base. But sometimes though, Hal would have violent nightmares and awake in tears. He refused to calm until Big Boss came to calm him, and Big Boss had a cot brought into his own quarters for Hal and the nightmares ended. Hal was also one of the rare Omega’s on base, and with Big Boss as the top Alpha, it made sense he would keep a close eye on the youth.

It was clear that Hal was also talented. 

When Hal was seven, he assisted Kaz with his office work and one day, when Kaz had stepped out of his office, Hal worked his way through the cafeteria supply sheets for the next six months. His math was flawless and it was agreed amongst Kaz, Ocelot and Big Boss, that Hal would be perfectly suited to the research development wing and far away from combat. Especially given his clutzy and submissive nature.

It was at the research and development wing that at the age of nine, he built a rudimentary walking robot.

Out of cardboard box.

Big Boss approved and gave Hal his own code name: Garter Snake.

Small, harmless, and a common pet.

Hal Emmerich could do no wrong. Not that he tried. He was shy, quiet, studious, and stayed out of trouble. A perfect Omega. But at the age of seventeen, he strode into Big Boss’s office, determined, his shoulders set.

 

“Garter Snake?” Big Boss puffed his cigar. He sat behind his desk, surrounded by paperwork that needed to be signed. 

It was a silent battle Boss fought with Kaz and Ocelot when it came to paperwork.

He hated it.

They adored it.

And thus the request to expand the shooting range was still in his inbox pile for the past four months.

“Sir!” Hal stuttered. His glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them up, nervous.

Big Boss took another puff of his cigar, and waited.

Hal swallowed. His hands shook and he placed a sheet of paper on his desk.

Big Boss took the sheet and waved his hand. His silent order for Hal to speak while he read.

“I-I request that I be dismissed from Diamond Dogs.” Hal said.

Major mistake.

Big Boss tore the sheet into strips, lit sheet on fire with his lighter, and dropped it into his garbage bin. 

And then the yelling began.

~~

Kaz was limping towards Boss’s office when Hal tore out of the room in absolute tears. He fled past Kaz, sobbing.

Bewildered, Kaz entered Big Boss’s office and found the man chucking his burning garbage bin out an open window and into the ocean.

“What happened? Hal raced past me crying.” Kaz said. 

“He wanted to be dismissed.” Big Boss growled. He turned to his desk, eyeing the paper work and then the open window.

Kaz slipped between Big Boss and the desk, holding his arms open.

“You are not throwing your paperwork outside. What do you mean Hal wants to be dismissed?” Kaz said.

“He wants to go to leave to go to some university! The best minds are already here. Everything he could want is here! The cutting edge of technology is here. Hell, we have fucking robots and he wants to go play civilian!” Big Boss roared.

“University?” Kaz said, surprised. 

~~

The smell of distressed Omega curled around one of the ladders of the weapons research wing. Kaz sighed when he caught a glimpse of Hal up on the tower, crying.

“Hal? Can you come down please?”

“No! I’m never coming down!” Hal cried.

Kaz sighed again, and gripped the ladder with his metallic hand. He wasn’t quite comfortable enough with his prosthetics to go climbing anywhere anytime soon.

“Hal, I can’t climb the ladder.”

Shuffling from up above and Hal peeked over the edge.

Kaz smiled up at him.

“Hey there.”

“He won’t let me leave.” Hal croaked.

Kaz kept the smile on his face. He tapped the ladder.

“I know. Come on down.”

Hal sniffled and without another word, he climbed down the ladder. When he got to the bottom, Kaz could see his bloodshot eyes, his pink face, and his swollen cheeks. Hal rubbed his eyes again, his glasses skewed.

Kaz wrapped his arm around Hal’s shoulders and squeezed tight.

“One Omega to another, what’s this about a university?”

Hal fidgeted and Kaz led him to the balcony. Kaz rubbed his back.

“I just wanted to see if maybe I could learn something to help Mother Base and Big Boss. New techniques, or ideas, or technologies. I know I’m not a good soldier, I can’t even hold a gun! And now Big Boss hates me, and it’s a stupid idea, and, and, and…” Hal hiccupped and trailed off.

“You just wanted to help and there is nothing wrong with that.” Kaz comforted. “You wanted to improve your strengths, right?”

Hal nodded.

“That’s what I thought.” Kaz hummed, looking towards the ocean. “But I think you might have gone around it the wrong way.”

Hal pushed up his drooping sunglasses.

“He’ll never let me leave.”

Kaz watched Hal before he nudged his side.

“You leave Big Boss to me. Now, tell me about why you chose this specific university over the others…”

~~

“How’s Garter?” Ocelot asked. He was at the shooting range. It was near midnight and deserted and the perfect time for Ocelot to relax.

“You heard?” Kaz saddled up next to Ocelot. He upholstered his gun and took aim of the targets.

“Everybody has. Moral has taken a hit. A lot of soldiers are upset that Garter’s upset, and his distress pheromones have been driving some of the Alpha’s on base to confront Big Boss. Snake’s gotten to a point where he just chucks them overboard.”

“Garter just wants to go to university.” Kaz sighed.

“He asked to be dismissed.” Ocelot clarified. “He essentially tried to leave Mother Base without Snake’s permission.”

“But that isn’t what he meant.” Kaz insisted.

“Oh, I know. But Snake has it in his head that Hal wants to cut all ties.” Ocelot said.

“Hal doesn’t want to cut ties. He has nowhere else to go.” Kaz rolled his eyes.

“I know this. You know this. But Snake’s convinced he’ll run off to his father.” Ocelot said.

Kaz stilled.

“Huey’s still alive?”

“Yes.”

“Boss didn’t kill him?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know.” Ocelot shrugged.

“You know everything.”

Ocelot hummed, spinning his revolvers.

“We need to approach Garter’s situation with care.” He finally said.

Startled, Kaz glanced at Ocelot.

“You’re in favour of letting him go?”

“I am, but not forever. As it is, there’s no way Snake will let him. Especially given Garter’s lack of fighting skills, and the fact that he would be a prized omega for any power hungry alpha.”

Kaz’s eyes glinted behind his sunglasses and he fired at the target, hitting it dead center.

“I have an idea.”

Ocelot arched a fine silver eyebrow.

“And what would that be?”

“We’ll have to be delicate, and you’ll need to do some dirty work.” Kaz said.

Ocelot hummed again. 

~~

Panting and covered in sweat, Ocelot collapsed onto the mattress. Boss collapsed on top of him and Ocelot grunted. They were in Ocelot’s room. Since the night Boss had Hal’s bed brought into his own quarters, they nearly always had sex in his Ocelot’s room. Big Boss was a firm believer of keeping young Omega’s away from the scent of sex.

“You have no idea how heavy you are, do you?” Ocelot groaned.

“Hmm, you always complain, but you never kick me off.” Boss kissed Ocelot’s bare shoulder and the faded bite mark.

Ocelot huffed. 

“Just because I like it, doesn’t mean it’s comfortable.”

Boss laughed and kissed the outer rim of his ear before he rolled off of Ocelot and onto his back.

Ocelot wiggled closer to Boss and rested his head on his chest, listening to the frantic heartbeat as it started to slow. He trailed his fingers along Boss’s stomach, dipping into his belly button before dragging his nails up Boss’s ribs.

Boss hissed. He took Ocelot’s fingers and brought them up to his lips, nipping the scarred digits.

Ocelot smiled and leaned up, capturing Boss’s lips with his.

They broke apart after a few moments and Boss tugged Ocelot closer to him, relaxed.

Ocelot knew from a lifetime of experience this was probably the best, and only, time to ask Boss to do something he didn’t want to. As long as Ocelot was shy, and submissive, about what he wanted. 

Sometimes being an omega really did help.

“Boss?” Ocelot started, eyes averted.

“Hmm?”

“Can I… can I talk freely?”

“Of course,” Boss nuzzled the top of his head.

“I heard about what happened with Garter today,” Ocelot said.

Boss stilled and sighed.

“I might have… over reacted.”

“He is a good boy.” Ocelot raised his head.

“I know he is. And he is so smart. Strangelove would have approved of him.” Boss said.

“I know, and you know that.” Ocelot said. His eyes met Boss’s blue one. He studied him for several seconds. “But you’re worried.”

Boss looked away, uncomfortable, before he nodded.

“I am. He doesn’t know how to fight. He’s nervous around weapons, which is surprising given he’s lived on Mother Base since he was a child, and now he wants to leave, to be naked and unarmed in a world that has no mercy. He’s an omega. A sweet one at that. He wouldn’t survive a week by himself.”

“Well, if you’re that worried, why not consider assigning a bodyguard? Someone who can fight? Someone who can protect him and blend in? Someone who Garter could trust?” Ocelot said.

Boss glanced at him suspiciously.

“You have a suggestion, don’t you.”

Ocelot shrugged.

“Actually, I was thinking of Solid Snake.”

Big Boss blinked.

“His mission in Iraq is to end in two weeks, and he’s due some time off. He’s one of ours, he knows our ways. He’s an alpha, yes, but he would keep Garter safe and ensure no other alpha’s get too close to him.” Ocelot said, nonchalant.

Big Boss reached for a fresh cigar from the box on Ocelot’s nightstand along with his lighter. He mouthed the cigar while he shook his lighter and flicked it three times before it lit. He took a long drag, puffing out the smoke as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

“I can’t have Snake gone forever.” Big Boss warned.

“Of course not, but you know, once Hal got off of Mother Base and away from everyone, he might have second thoughts about leaving. We omega’s do better with those we know.” Ocelot said. “And a semester is only three, maybe four, months at most, and in order to ensure he was proving himself, he would call here weekly and keep us up to date.” Ocelot offered.

Big Boss smoked his cigar thoughtfully. 

“Boss?”

“…”

“Snake?”

“…”

“John.”

He glanced at Ocelot.

“Fine, fine. I’ll consider it.”

Ocelot smiled. He plucked Boss’s cigar free and placed it in the ashtray on the nightstand. He captured Boss’s mouth with his own, moaning at the taste of Boss and cigar.

~~

Almost a week later and Hal sat in the chair in front of Big Boss’s desk. Behind Big Boss, Ocelot and Kaz stood. Hal fidgeted under Boss’s heavy stare. His gaze flicked up to Kaz who smiled, and Ocelot who looked more amused than his usual grim self.

“One semester.” 

Hal’s eyes widened, his heart climbed into his throat.

“I will allow one semester under certain conditions.” Big Boss growled.

Hal straightened his back.

“O-Of course! Anything!”

“First, you will provide weekly phone calls to Mother Base with status updates without fail. If you do fail, a helicopter will be sent and you will return to Mother Base.”

“Yes, Boss!” Hal said.

“Secondly, at the end of the semester, you will provide an example of what you learned and how it can assist Mother Base.”

“Yes Sir!” Hal couldn’t fight the smile. His heart was in his chest. His excitement building.

“Thirdly, a bodyguard will be assigned to you for your safety and security, and should you in any way, shape or form, decide to ditch your bodyguard, you will be brought back to Mother Base and placed in the Brig until I am personally satisfied. Do you understand?”

Hal’s mouth parted, his smile faltered.

A bodyguard? He knew he was a horrible fighter but was it really that bad that he needed a bodyguard? He glanced at Kaz who silently nodded.

This was his chance, maybe his only chance to prove himself to Big Boss and all of Mother Base.

Hal swallowed.

“Yes Big Boss!”

Big Boss hmphed and scrawled his signature on a sheet of paper that he handed to Kaz.

“Back your bags. You leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“Thank you, sir!” Hal stood and saluted. He dashed out of the room to pack.

“Kaz?”

“Boss?”

“Go and debrief Solid Snake. And make sure he takes this mission seriously.” Big Boss growled.

“Of course.” Kaz winked at Ocelot who remained behind as Kaz limped out of the room.

“Ocelot?”

“Yes Boss?”

“You know what I want.”

“I’m not throwing out your paperwork.”

Boss rolled his eye, his shoulders easing from their tense position.

“You know what I mean.”

Ocelot smiled and kissed the top of Boss’s head.

“I know. I’ll have everything set up before he gets there.”

Big Boss grunted and picked up a random piece of paper, pretending to study it as Ocelot left the office.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments! I hope this next installment is okay :)
> 
> As always, my tumblr is: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Snake rasped.

Snake sat in Kaz’s office, his back hunched, his eyes still showing that wild rabidity that came from fighting and seeing comrades, and enemies die, within seconds of the other. His boots still tracked the sand of the Iraqi desert, his uniform reeked of sweat and blood, and his skin was darkly tanned from the high sun.

Kaz maintained his positive smile, his aviator glasses reflecting the light of his office. 

“Orders straight from Big Boss himself.” Kaz said.

Snake pulled out a cigarette from his pack, eyeing Kaz suspiciously. 

“Big Boss ordered this fucking babysitting job?” He brought the cigarette to his lips. 

“You’re not babysitting. You are to be Garter Snake’s bodyguard and prepare daily reports on his movements, activities, behaviour, and who he talks too.” Kaz said.

Snake scowled, pulling the lighter from his front pocket. He shook it three times then lit his cigarette. 

“That omega lab rat from the weapon development wing?” Snake puffed, tobacco smoke curling around his harsh features. “I thought Big Boss didn’t let Omega’s like him off base.”

Kaz ignored that last bit, knowing it was aimed at him and to a degree, Ocelot. Big Boss got downright huffy when Ocelot had to leave Mother Base to check on spy network, and Kaz frankly hated leaving Mother Base too, except for his occasional breaks deep in the Alaskan wilderness. He found it hard to be near civilians. But Snake was right. Even with the other few omegas on Mother Base, Big Boss disliked letting omega’s wonder off. Kaz assumed it had to be Boss’s Alpha nature, trying to keep an eye on weaker omegas.

But back to the problem at hand: Snake’s negative attitude.

Snake could be stubborn when he was tired, and an utter bastard when he was burnt out from a long day. Kaz figured Snake was wavering between the two and appealed to his lower instincts.

“And here I was thinking you wouldn’t turn your nose up at the sweet young co-eds testing their new limits, spreading their wings for the first time, their legs too.” Kaz sighed, shaking his head.

Snake smoked his cigarette, scowling.

“I’m not staying in a fucking dorm room.” He growled.

Kaz smirked.

~~

Garter pushed up his glasses for the eighth time that hour. He was packing his worldly belongings. Clothes, secondary pair of prescription glasses, and his laptop. He knew he would need to buy the textbooks once he got to the university, but he was also relieved that he had actually been accepted to the university prior to his meeting with Big Boss. He was sure if he had gone to Boss to ask to just apply, he would have been turned down. But when he told Commander Miller that he had already been accepted, Miller told him it was a wise idea to already be accepted.

He reached for the two picture frames on the little table. The first one was of him and his mother, Doctor Strangelove. She was beaming at the camera, holding him tight. She had been a ground breaking Alpha that, according to Commander Miller, had no problems talking back at Big Boss. He lovingly placed the picture frame in his suitcase. The next picture frame was an image of him at his tenth birthday.   
Commander Miller stood next to him, smiling from ear to ear. Major Ocelot was smiling too, his arms crossed. And Big Boss had both of his hands on Garter’s shoulders, smiling proudly, a cigar between his lips. There were other soldiers too gathered in the background, waving and cheering him on. In his arms he held a tiny mechanical Metal Gear that he had built, along with a thigh high pile of anime and manga Commander Miller had specially ordered from Japan for him.

Garter hugged the picture frame to his chest then placed it carefully in the suitcase.

Already his heart ached at the idea of leaving, but he knew it the best thing to do, especially if he wanted to help Big Boss and Mother base into the future.

He looked around the room he had shared with Big Boss since he was a child. He had been scared at first of the large Alpha that invaded his father’s rose garden, but Big Boss had been kind and given him a treat and asked him if he wanted to fly like a bird. Garter smiled. It had been scary, but Big Boss promised to always protect him and keep him safe.

Garter remembered how sterile the bedroom had once been, merely a room to sleep, but now there were little knickknacks that he had acquired. A small robot made out of Lego. A small pile of manga’s. Seashells from the beach where Big Boss would sometimes vacation when he couldn’t stand being around the others, but would bring Garter along with him. Little plastic soldiers that he would play with, and Big Boss was would watch, offering suggestions on troop movement. Garter smiled at a little plastic snake that was perched on his headboard. He picked it up. He had painted it in green and black camouflage colours with a little eye patch over its right eye, just like Big Boss. He’d been six when he showed it to Big Boss and the man had examined it, and told him the camouflage would be perfect for jungle warfare.

He placed the little snake in his suitcase because he knew when he struggled, or found something difficult, holding on to it would make him feel just a bit better and he knew that Big Boss would be proud of his hard work.

Garter hummed and closed his suitcase.

He would miss Mother Base.

He just didn’t realise how much.

~~

“Where’s Garter?”

Kaz jumped in his chair, his hand immediately going to his sidearm but a firm hand on his shoulder held him down. Kaz stilled as the smell of smoke invaded his senses. He relaxed, tilting his head up. 

Venom stood behind him. He must have slipped in through the open window because Kaz didn’t hear him, nor did the office door open.

“Packing.” Kaz smiled.

Venom frowned.

“Packing?”

“Hmm mmm,” Kaz reached for the straps on Venom’s uniform with his flesh hand. He tugged on the material and Venom leaned down, smothering Kaz’s mouth with his. Kaz sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth wider even as Venom tilted his head and tugged the plump flesh of Kaz’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Where’s he going?” Venom murmured.

Kaz sighed. He knew Venom had a soft spot for Garter, often keeping an eye on him when Big Boss was away. Including chasing away would be suitors for the young omega.

“University.”

Venom stilled.

“Just for a semester.” Kaz hurried. He leaned back, meeting Venom’s blue eye. “He wants to prove himself to Mother Base, to Big Boss.”

Venom’s brows furrowed.

“But he’s an unclaimed omega.” Venom began.

“And he won’t be going alone.” Kaz answered. “Solid Snake will be going with him and keeping an eye on him. Boss has made a whole list of conditions that he has to follow, and if he doesn’t…”

“Fultoned back to Mother Base.” 

Kaz smiled. “Exactly.”

“Why Solid? Why not Liquid?” Venom said, curious.

Kaz hesitated. 

That was the same question he had asked Ocelot.

“Would you really trust Liquid with an unclaimed omega like Garter?” Ocelot inquired. They had gone through an entire list of candidates, including Grey Fox, but they eventually settled for Kaz’s choice.

“Because he’s busy with FoxHound.” Kaz lied.

Venom studied him, silently, before he nodded in acceptance.

“Anyway, I’ve organized a little going away party for him in a few hours.” Kaz said.

“Boss wants to talk.” Venom rumbled.

“About what?” Kaz blinked.

Venom studied him again before he shook his head.

Kaz sighed.

No matter how close they were, no matter the circumstances, Venom and Big Boss private talks were just that, private. Whatever details they talked, or missions, or even daily life, Kaz and, as far as he knew, Ocelot, were kept out of the loop. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Kaz swallowed the bitterness that threatened to bubble up. He hated being kept out of the loop, especially on intimate details.

“Yes.” Venom pressed his lips to Kaz’s again, insistent until Kaz yielded.

“See you soon, V.” Kaz hummed, the bitterness slipping away as Venom cupped the back of his skull, keeping him still as Venom plundered his mouth.

Venom was probably the best gift Boss had ever given him.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and comments are always welcomed ;)

Garter whined at the first sight of sunlight. It was too early, and he hadn’t slept a wink since the party last night. He’d drunk his first beer, did his first shot, and ate as much curry as his stomach could handle. 

Big Boss rocked his shoulder gently.

“Come on, Garter. We have to get you ready.” 

Garter whined again, and pulled the blanket over his head.

Big Boss chuckled and Garter listened as the alpha moved around the room, dressing and getting ready for the day. Big Boss would let him sleep an extra five minutes. Something unthinkable to any other soldier on Mother Base, but for Garter, he made an exception.

“Come on, Garter.”

“Yes Big Boss.” Garter yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, blinking bleary eyed at the morning sun. He pushed back the covers and shivered at the cool air. Even though Mother Base was in the tropics, it did get cool in the morning, and Big Boss liked to keep the windows open all the time, except during hurricane season. 

“Didn’t sleep much last night, hm?”

Garter yawned again, his mouth wide, his lashes wet. Wordlessly, he nodded.

The alpha chuckled again.

“Well, it was pretty exciting.” Big Boss mused. 

“I’ve never seen Commander Miller drink so much,” Garter agreed. He dressed in civilian clothing, clothing Major Ocelot had told him to wear. Jeans, a plain green t-shirt, and a white jacket that would keep him warm.

“You should have seen him when we were building MSF. He could drink anybody under the table.”

“Did he drink you under the table?” Garter asked. He sat on his bed and tied his shoelaces.

“He tried. I had to have our medic pump his stomach when he passed out.” Big Boss said thoughtfully.

Garter blinked. He could never imagine Commander Miller doing something so reckless.

“Are you all ready?”

Garter looked at his packed suitcase and rubbed his eyes again.

“I think so.”

Big Boss took a deep breath and nodded.

“Let’s get some breakfast, and I’ll see you off.”

Garter smiled, nervously, and Big Boss’s nostrils flared.

“Don’t be scared. Be brave, little Garter Snake.” He murmured, ruffling Garter’s curly hair.

“I-I’ll try, Big Boss.”

~~

Kaz was in pain.

Unspeakable, unbearable, mind-numbing, pain.

“Maybe you should consider not drinking as much next time,” Venom quipped from his side of the bed.

Kaz opened a pale blue eye and glared daggers at the man resting comfortably on the bed. The sheet was pulled up to his lap, but otherwise Venom was naked. He was smiling, amused.

“I hate you,” Kaz croaked. He squeezed his eyes shut as the world suddenly spun around him.

“I love you too,” Venom smiled warmly.

Kaz’s breath caught in his throat and he grumbled under his breath about evil people immune to the effects of overconsumption of alcohol, even as his heart warmed at the words.

“Did Garter drink anything?” Kaz rubbed his forehead, willing the hangover to go back to the hell it had crawled out from.

“Just one beer after the supper. He didn’t like it so Boss finished it. He also had a shot of Vodka with Major Ocelot and fell asleep soon after. You, however, drank eight six-packs, twelve shots of vodka, three bottles of wine, and four glasses of bourbon. Boss and Major Ocelot shared three bottles of Vodka throughout the night.” Venom answered.

“And what about you?” Kaz grumbled, covering his head with a pillow.

“Keeping an eye on Solid Snake.”

Kaz blinked under the pillow.

“Why?”

“Big Boss wanted me too.”

Kaz peaked out from under the pillow.

“Why did he want that?”

Venom picked up the pillow and Kaz shut his eyes at the bright morning light. Venom scooted closer and covered Kaz with his body. Kaz grunted under the weight.

“You’re, ugh, heavy!” Kaz growled.

Venom nuzzled Kaz’s stumbled neck. “We have to be up by 0650 to say goodbye to Garter. But for now, we have some time to play.”

Kaz’s bloodshot eye glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed.

4:45.

“Oh god. I don’t care. Do what you want. Just don’t get it in my hair.” Kaz sighed, relaxing under Venom’s hands.

Venom laughed.

~~

0650 found Solid Snake chain smoking on the top deck of Mother Base. He had dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping. His clothing, and what little material goods he had, was stuffed into a canvas bag with the Diamond Dogs symbol on it. After his debriefing with Kaz, he’d gone and had a long shower, digging the grains of sand out of his hair. He had briefly considered going to Garter’s going away party but brushed it aside. He’d be seeing enough of the omega daily for the next four months, and in light of that, he’d done some of his own digging in the few hours he had before he collapsed in bed and laid there, staring at the wall.

Garter Snake was Big Boss’s pet omega. Literally. He kept Garter on a close leash, even having the omega’s bed in his private room. Snake had seen enough of the shit strewn world to wonder if Big Boss was planning on keeping Garter for himself, or adding him to his harem when he was old enough. Snake finished his cigarette and lit another one, crushing the first one under his heel before the second one was lit.

Garter Snake also had a shit load more privileges than any of the other soldiers on Mother Base, with the exceptions of Major Ocelot and Commander Kaz. He had complete access to the weapons and development wing, even heading his own robotic department when he was fourteen, and the other alpha’s on Mother Base kept a close eye on Garter. 

But Garter was either stupid, or naïve, when it came to the alpha’s attention.

Snake had taken the opportunity to ask a few of the other alpha’s if anybody had tried to make a move on Garter. Ninety-percent of the responses was that those alpha’s who made a move got called into Major Ocelot’s office and when they left, avoided Garter like he was carrying the plague.

Which meant that Major Ocelot had taken an interest in Gartner Snake’s safety, and not Big Boss, which Snake found interesting. 

He would be a fool to not be aware of the bond between Big Boss and Major Ocelot. Rumour was rife over who was the real queen bee on Mother Base: Commander Miller or Major Ocelot. Where Miller led the troops, Ocelot handled the spy and dirty work Big Boss turned a blind eye too. 

Snake shifted his stance, watching the sun climb above the horizon.

Still, Garter seemed to be a clean, hardworking, diligent, and faithful Diamond Dog.

So why the fuck was he supposed to be playing babysitter? Every Diamond Dog knew how to fight. They were all trained in CQC and armed combat.

Snake got his answer when he watched Garter trip over the top step of the stairs, crashing to the ground, his glasses flying off his nose. Blindly, Garter patted the ground while Big Boss, Major Ocelot, and Commander Miller followed him. Big Boss carried Garter’s suitcase with one hand and with the other he picked up the youth while Ocelot picked up Garter’s glasses. He handed them to Garter who put them on and smiled brilliantly up at Ocelot.

“Snake!” Miller called. 

Snake stomped out his cigarette and picked up his canvas bag. He strode towards them as one of the helicopters started up. Garter smiled up at him, nervous.

“Solid, this is Garter. Garter, this is Solid. Keep an eye out for each other and make Diamond Dog’s proud.” Miller said.

Garter saluted and Snake grunted.

Big Boss handed Garter’s suitcase to a soldier who also took Snake’s canvas bag and loaded them onto the helicopter. He eyed Garter and then saluted and Garter saluted as well, his eyes brimming.

“Make me proud, little snake.” Big Boss rumbled.

Miller handed Snake a large brown envelope.

Without a word, Snake took it and peeked inside. Money, passports, keys, and documentation. 

“You two will be picked up when you land and delivered to your destination. Read these documents on the ride over. Be smart, Snake.” Miller warned.

Snake grunted, again, and closed the envelope.

“Yes, Commander.”

Miller nodded.

Without another word, Snake climbed into the helicopter and watched as Commander Miller hugged Garter tight, whispering into his ear. Ocelot rubbed his back and whispered into his other ear. Garter sniffed, and smiled, and Big Boss gently pulled Garter away from the omega’s and pushed him towards the helicopter.

Garter climbed in and waved and Snake pulled the door shut as they lifted off.

Snake looked to Garter and smelled the sadness the omega radiated. He was a small frame, maybe a bit skinny, with two big blue eyes shining behind his glasses. Snake looked away, out the window and watched as Mother Base started to shrink away. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his chair as the rumble of the helicopter soothed him and finally fell asleep.

~~

Later, much later, long after the sun had set and the base was finally quiet, Venom sat in Big Boss’s office.

“How did he seem?” Big Boss asked.

“Sad, but happy. I think it was finally starting to sink in he was going.” Venom said, taking one of Big Boss’s cigars from his cigar box.

“And Snake?”

“Burned out.” Venom said. “He didn’t sleep last night, instead he went around asking about Garter.”

Big Boss nodded, taking a cigar for himself.

“Boss…”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Venom averted his gaze. He shifted in his chair. “I know how you feel about him, but thank you for letting me say goodbye to him this morning.”

Big Boss stood up and walked around his desk. He shook his lighter and clicked it three times before a small flame leapt to life. He bent down, sharing the flame with Venom. Both men puffed on their cigars and Big Boss straightened, jutting his hip against his desk.

“I thought you would appreciate some time with him.” 

Venom smiled. “I did, yes.”

“How’s Kaz?”

Venom sighed, mouthing his cigar. “He seems to be fine. Drank a lot last night. Hates loud noises. He hates sleeping alone.”

“Hmm,” 

Big Boss watched him and Venom returned the gaze.

Venom stubbed out his cigar and slowly stood. He pulled Big Boss’s cigar free and rubbed it out in the ashtray. Big Boss grabbed hold of Venom’s hips, his fingers curling into the belt and pulled Venom close, their chests touching.

“And you?” Big Boss murmured, leaning in to press his lips to Venom’s.

Venom eased back and noted the warning look in Boss’s blue eye.

“Nothing a firm hand couldn’t solve.” Venom murmured, pressing his lips against Boss’s. 

Big Boss growled low in his throat, quickly taking control of the kiss. 

The office door opened and they looked to the intruder.

“Boss, I… oh.” Kaz said, swallowing.

Big Boss and Venom exchanged looks then smiled.

“Come here, Kaz.” Venom purred.

Kaz shivered and entered the office, quietly closing the door behind him.

It was hard to resist an Alpha like Venom or Big Boss. But both? Kaz didn’t stand a chance.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who reviewed!!! I hope this is an okay addition :)

Garter was quiet as he watched the alpha across from him sleep. His head tilted back and his mouth slightly parted, he would snore, and catch himself in his sleep before he mumbled and shook his head, frowning and relaxing once more.

Garter wasn’t quite sure what to make of Solid Snake.

He knew who the alpha was of course. Everybody knew who Solid Snake was: War hero, elite fighter, and one of Mother Base’s deadliest weapons. There were rumours that Big Boss had taken an interest in Solid Snake, and repeatedly sent him out on all sorts of missions to test his physical and psychological limits.

Major Ocelot had told him once, quietly, when they were watching the ocean waves lap against the support pillars, that Big Boss had plans for Solid. Plans beyond what he had in mind for Liquid.

Garter shivered. 

He had met Liquid once or twice, and the meetings had scared him. Liquid had dead eyes.

Garter had told that to Major Ocelot who looked startled at that reveal and told him to never tell that to Big Boss. So he hadn’t. He had kept silent and stayed away from the aggressive alpha that smelled faintly like Big Boss. Garter leaned forward in his seat, hesitant and unsure, and sniffed Solid Snake. 

He smelled like Big Boss, too, but stronger, more like him and that exotic mix of tobacco. Instantly, Garter relaxed at the familiar smell but he was puzzled. Why did he smell like Big Boss?

Solid’s eyes opened and Garter froze at the intense blue eyes that stared at him. They were blank for a second before they darkened, whatever inside those blue eyes sealed behind a wall of boredom and annoyance.

“Something on my face, kid?” Snake growled.

Garter’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“N-No.”

Snake said nothing. Instead, he rubbed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked out the window. The east coast bloomed out beneath them. Picture perfect houses dotted the landscape with perfect little picket white fences and gradually spread to an eastern classic American city complete with classical architecture. 

“How close to landfall?” Snake called to the pilot.

“Less than ten, sir.” The pilot called back.

Snake nodded. 

“Have you ever been here before?” Garter asked, unsure.

Snake grunted. “Twice while on a mission. I fultoned two research scientists Boss wanted.”

“I’ve never been here.” Garter said softly.

“Have you ever been off Mother Base?” Snake asked. The helicopter started to land on a private helicopter pad. He saw the black Mercedes Benz car waiting for them, along with two male alpha’s wearing sunglasses and suits.

“O-Of course.”

Snake glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Aside from Big Boss’s private beach hut?”

Garter swallowed.

The helicopter landed and Snake opened the door. Garter hopped out first followed by Snake. 

Snake approached the two alphas first, his senses alert.

“Solid Snake?” One of the men asked.

“Yes.” Snake grunted.

“Garter Snake?” 

“I’m h-here.” Garter swallowed.

One of the men nodded.

“Commander Miller sends his regards. We are to drive you to your place of residence.” The man said, focusing his attention to Garter. “Should you require assistance of any kind, we are to be your back up.”

Snake glanced back at Garter who fidgeted nervously.

“Ah, t-thank you.”

The man nodded and opened the door while the other breezed past both of them and got their belongings from the helicopter. 

Snake didn’t miss the look the security guard gave Garter as he passed him, or the appreciating sniff. He narrowed his eyes, and placed his hand on Garter’s lower back. 

“Get in the car, Garter.” Snake growled.

Obediently, Garter walked towards the car, glancing up at Snake. 

Garter climbed in and Snake followed behind him, slamming the door shut. He waited until their things were packed in the trunk and the other security agent was in the front passenger seat before Snake opened the brown envelope and poured the contents onto his lap. The car started, and pulled away from the private hanger, heading towards the highway.

“What’s that?” Garter asked.

“Our identities,” Snake said. He opened the American passports and saw Garter’s face. “Hal Emmerich?” He frowned.

Garter plucked the passport free from Snake’s hand. “My name before Boss renamed me. What’s yours say?”

Snake opened his, and noticed it was pre-stamped showing that he travelled. He rubbed his finger along his name.

“David Hebi.” Snake murmured and scowled. 

“Hebi? Isn’t that Japanese?” Garter asked, peaking at the page.

“It is.” Snake closed the passport. Commander Miller was up to something. He just knew it.

“What else?”

“Drivers licence, medical insurance, credit cards, hundred-ground in cash, apartment lease information—”

“Apartment? I’m not living on campus grounds?” Garter frowned.

“Trust me. You’ll appreciate having your own room.” Snake sighed.

“I haven’t had my own room since I was five.” Garter said softly.

Snake didn’t respond.

Garter cleared his throat. “So what do the other documents say?”

“Background information. Apparently we’re cousins and I’m taking some time off from my doctorate about the historic roles of military contractors from the 1700s onward to help you out with your first semester at university.” Snake said, eyes skimming the documentation.

“Oh… so do you—”

“No, I don’t. But I’m sure Commander Miller has provided me with a libraries worth of books to ensure I can make a suitable cover.” Snake sighed. He didn’t hate reading, but part of his training had required him to read three novels a week and discuss the meanings, symbols, and authors intent every Wednesday. Commander Miller’s reading club was notoriously difficult on Mother Base, and Snake had been ordered to attend by Big Boss himself. Although to his knowledge, Big Boss didn’t read anything aside from exotic cookbooks and weapons magazines. Though he had vague memory of finding Big Boss smoking on one of the towers and reading a western romance novel.

“Anything else?” Garter cleared his throat.

“Not really.” Snake caught a glimpse of a document that said confidential and he shuffled it underneath the other documentation. He would look at it when he was alone.

“Oh, wow!” Garter gasped, pressing his face against window glass. They were driving into the city now, past the landmark neo-classical buildings and the brick and motor buildings. Everywhere Garter looked oozed American history. There were pubs, restaurants, stores, everything and anything a university student’s heart could possibly desire. But what he desired was the university where students were heading towards in large groups of herds. 

His heart leapt to his throat when he spied the Boston institute for technology. 

The car turned down a street and Garter watched as it disappeared from sight. He slumped in his seat until the car came to a stop along a row of old fashioned looking buildings turned into apartments.

Snake got out of the car first and Garter followed, the realization that he was actually off of Mother Base, that he was going to go to university, that he would be on his own finally started to sink in. Worry with a touch of fear sunk into his belly and Snake, and the suited alpha, glanced at him. Snake motioned to the security to pop the trunk and he brushed aside the man’s hands when he reached for Garter’s suitcase.

“Garter!” Snake barked.

Garter shook his head and went around the car. He picked up his suitcase and followed Snake as he took his canvas bag and led them to the front door. Before they entered, Snake turned to the two alpha’s watching them.

“You’re dismissed until further notice.” Snake growled.

The guards glanced at each other the nodded. 

Snake waited until they drove off before he opened the door to the apartment building and held it open for Garter to enter. 

“Which apartment are we in?” Garter asked, following Snake up the old, wooden stairs. The building looked like it had been built sometime in the late 1800s with hardwood floors that creaked under their weight. Snake checked the numbers on the doors.

“Top floor.” Snake grunted.

Garter paled.

“Isn’t this a ten floor building?”

“Yup.”

“Is there an elevator?”

“Going soft already, Garter?” Snake mocked.

Garter flushed, casting his eyes down.

“N-No, of course not.”

“Good.” Snake said. They walked in silence up more flights of stairs and Snake didn’t feel a sweat breaking until they reached the eighth floor. Garter was breathing hard behind him.

When they reached the top floor, he noticed there were four apartments on the floor. Theirs was near the fire escape towards the end. Snake fished out the apartment key and turned the handle, pushing the door open.

“Holy—”

“Moly.” Garter finished, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

The apartment was fully furnished. 

“Please tell you me swear.” Snake groaned.

Garter smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. Big Boss doesn’t like it when I curse.”

“Of course not.” Snake sighed. He entered the apartment, followed by Garter, and they let the door close shut behind them. The apartment wasn’t that big, per say. The front door opened into an open planned dining room and living room. Snake noted the mini-bar next to the stove already supplied. He’d need to investigate that later. The living room was pleasant enough. Hard wood floor, comfortable aged couch with a throw blanket that looked like someone’s grandmother had knitted, a small wooden table with four cedar chairs, a TV sat opposite of the couch and Snake noted that there was a bookcase filled with movies and a VHS player.

“Is that… holy crumbles! It is!” Garter yelled. He raced to the TV, dropping his suitcase on the floor as he picked up the SNES. “Snake! Look!”

“The fuck is that?” Snake asked. 

“It’s a SNES! A super Nintendo Entertainment System. It’s a Japanese gaming system, that while it isn’t very popular in the US, it’s really popular in Japan. You can play videogames on it.” Garter explained.

Snake resisted the urge to sigh.

A nerdy and naïve omega. Great. 

“I’m going to take a look around.” Snake shook his head. 

He carried his canvas bag with him and headed towards what he hoped was the bedrooms. There were three doors. The door at the end opened to a white tiled bathroom with a claw foot tub, a standing shower, toilet and a neo-classical white sink. The bathroom had a window with a view where you could look out while brushing your teeth or soaking in the tub. For now there was a plain grey curtain pulled across, blocking the city view. 

Snake left the bathroom and went to one of the bedrooms. He opened the door and found a tidy bedroom with a desk and office supplies already prepared. There was a double bed with a feather duvet and comfortable looking pillows, and a large window spilling light onto the desk with a view of a nearby park. He spied an envelope named ‘Garter Snake’ on the bed and knew it was Garter’s room. He closed the door and opened the other bedroom door.

His heart dropped when he saw the room.

“Do we get to pick our rooms, or—whoa.” Garter’s eyes were wide.

The room was bigger than Garter’s with a floor to ceiling built in library absolutely packed with thick books. The bed was a California king with a black duvet and black pillows. There was a small desk in there two, along with a silver briefcase Snake suspected held his reporting information in it. But above the bed was an oil painting of three woman engaged in a sex act that would have made Snake blushed if he hadn’t seen as much shit as he had. There was a large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the park and university.

Apparently Garter hadn’t seen anything like it and he blushed cherry pink at the image. 

Snake caught a small whiff of arousal and brushed it off. Any young omega, beta, or alpha would be titillated by the painting.

Except him.

Snake dumped his canvas bag on the floor of the room and turned to Garter.

“Your room is across from mine. Unpack and we’ll explore the rest of the apartment.” Snake ordered.

Garter nodded and disappeared into his own room, not bothering to close the door.

It wasn’t unusual. Snake had lived most of his life around other people and having your own personal space was a bit of a mini-paradise, but this? He knew that this was all for show to any potential parties that entered the room. It was all a set up, and Snake wasn’t sure who orchestrated it: Commander Miller or Major Ocelot.

Snake tossed the brown envelope onto the bed checked the closet. It was empty except for a tuxedo. Snake scowled at it and pushed it aside as he opened up his canvas bag and started hanging up his clothes.

~~

Garter sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the envelope, his fingers tracing the heavy scrawl. He knew it wasn’t Big Boss’s writing. Big Boss’s writing resembled a corrupted metal gear that had been smoking cough syrup, or so Commander Kaz would grumbled when he tried to read Boss’s orders. No, this writing resembled Major Ocelot’s. 

Garter opened the letter and read the words with great care and attention. 

‘Garter Snake,

If you are reading this then you have safely arrived at your new lodgings. The first few weeks will be unnerving, and you will feel out of your comfort zone, but I have great faith in you and your ability to handle any challenge presented. That being said, there are a few things that we neglected to discuss before you left Mother Base. 

The first and foremost important topic that I failed to discuss with you, as did Commander Kaz, are your heats. As an omega, you will enter heats from time to time and this is natural, but these can be controlled using suppressants which I have ensured are stocked in your bottom desk drawer. You must take one pill each day in order to avoid entering these heats and the threat of becoming pregnant. As you know at Mother Base, the food is drugged with specially designed suppressants to ensure that there are no unwanted complications for any omega’s who might forget their daily dosage. 

The second topic is sex. I figured this would be an easier way to discuss the matter with you as Big Boss would not approve of such a conversation. However, please note that this time in your life is filled with experimentation and that is alright. Do not be ashamed of your body or your feelings, but be smart about who you chose for as a partner, and be careful who you take to your bed.

The third and last thing I wanted to write to you about is Solid Snake. If for any reason you feel uncomfortable, or unsafe, or you believe your life to be in danger, dial the number at the bottom of this letter and ask for a pizza with no crust. My men will be within five minutes, no question asked, and you will be brought back to Mother Base where we can reassess the situation and find another bodyguard if need be. 

Forever watching,   
Revolver Ocelot.

Garter swallowed the lump in his throat. The letter was a warning, but also reassuring reminder that he was being watched over. He had completely and utterly forgot about having heats, and it was true, he had never experienced them. But sex? He blushed, and pushed up his drooping glasses. He remembered once when he was eight overhearing two alpha soldiers discussing sex and had asked Big Boss later what they had been talking about. Until his application to be dismissed from Diamond Dogs, Garter had never seen Big Boss be so angry. He watched from the sidelines as Big Boss confronted the other two alpha’s and proceeded to do some CQC moves Garter had never seen before, breaking both men’s arms, legs, and wrists.

After that, Garter never heard any mention of sex while on Mother Base, but he wasn’t completely naïve. He knew what the other members of Mother Base got up too, especially after special missions, and he knew that when Big Boss spent the night with Major Ocelot, he always showered before entering their room.

Garter checked the bottom desk drawer and underneath a book about the history of Kafka, he found a plain paper bag. He pulled out the bag and opened it. Inside was four months’ worth of Mother Base’s special suppressants. He traced his finger along the Diamond Dog design and quietly put it away. Starting tomorrow, he would need to take it. He carefully folded the letter and placed it in the bottom drawer too and set about to unpacking.

~~

“Are you done?” Snake popped his head into the bedroom.

“Yeah, just finishing up.” Garter said, changing the position of the toy snake for the fifth time. He’d put it on the bed’s headboard. The desk, the window, and finally settled position it between the two picture frames facing his bed. 

Snake hovered by the door, noting the small pile of Japanese comics. His eyes were drawn to the two pictures, and he stared at the one of Garter with Big Boss, Ocelot, and Miller.

“How’s your setup?” Garter asked.

Snake shook his head.

“Good enough, come on.”

They left Garter’s room and went back into the living room and towards the kitchen. Garter opened the fridge while Snake opened the wine cooler.

Eight bottles of French wine from the 1970s. Perfect.

“That’s a lot of beer.” Garter said, awe in his voice. Snake glanced at the fridge and was startled to see one shelf entirely devoted to his favourite kind of beer. The rest of the fridge had healthy food as well as a number of prepared meals.

Commander Miller had been busy.

“And food too.” Snake commented. He opened the top part of the fridge and noted that it was packed with several boxes labeled curry and meat.

“Good,” Garter breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the pre-packaged meals.

“What? Can’t cook?” Snake asked, closed the fridge.

“I can grill things, or cook over a campfire, but that’s about it.” Garter admitted.

“Well, there’s a shit ton of restaurants and bars here, and it’s a university town so the food should be affordable.” Snake said. He watched as Garter turned away, looking up at the ceiling, the windows, the doors. Again he could faintly smell Garter’s distress at being away from his core group. Snake rubbed his neck. He was used to being alone, for most of his life, anyway. “Hey…”

Garter glanced at him.

“If you’re as smart as they say you are, this’ll be a breeze.” Snake offered.

Garter smiled, his eyes soft and warm behind his glasses.

“Thank you.”

In that moment, Snake knew why Commander Miller had him assigned as Garter’s bodyguard. He was a self-doubting, obedient, submissive omega sheltered by Big Boss who spent his entire life on Mother Base surrounded by allies and friends. The outside world would destroy him in a heartbeat.

“Anyway, let’s go get something to eat. What are you feeling up to?” Snake cleared his throat.

“I don’t know… what about you?”

“Beer and burgers.” Snake grinned.

“Beer and burgers it is.” Garter smiled.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with this series (the shit I have in store for everybody). Thank you everyone for your comments!!! :D

“What the fuck do you mean you’re underage? You’re going to university!” Snake hissed.

They were outside Lucky’s Bar and Grill and when Garter had seen they were checking for ID’s, he grabbed Snake’s arm and pulled him down to whisper into his ear.

“I’m seventeen and I passed all the early admittance tests with top marks. They said it wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Yeah, not for a university. Let me see your ID.” 

Garter pulled the ID from his pocket and handed it to Snake. Snake flipped it over and noted that it was truthful. Hal Emmerich was born in 1980 and was seventeen. Fuck he felt old.

“Maybe they’ll let me in if I don’t order anything alcoholic?” Garter squeaked.

Snake snorted.

“Likely fucking not.”

“Evening,” The doorman growled. He was about three hundred pounds, bald, and an alpha.

“Evening,” Snake said. 

“You look a little young to be at the bars,” The doorman said, eyeing Garter.

Garter flushed and averted his gaze. 

“His whole family is like that. Look, I just back from Iraq, you gonna let me and mine have a drink to celebrate or not?” Snake wrapped his arm around Garter’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Garter looked up at Snake, wide-eyed.

The doorman grunted.

“Head on in. And hey, thank you for your service.”

Snake nodded wordlessly and steered Garter into the noisy and packed bar. A local band was playing and people were dancing, eating, or drinking. It was packed with alphas, betas, and a few omegas. Garter felt drunk on the different scents drifting through the bar. Arousal, curiosity, distress, stress covered everybody and everything like a heavy blanket. Snake found them a pair of empty seats by the bar. 

A lithe male beta with curly red hair saddled up to them. His green eyes sparkled.

“What can I get you two?”

“Two shots of whiskey and whatever lager you’ve got on tap.” Snake said.

“And you’re friend?” The red head’s lips curled.

“He’ll have a coke.” Snake answered before Garter could say anything.

The red head nodded.

“You boys want anything to eat?”

“Two burgers and fries.”

“No pickle.” Garter interjected.

The red head nodded again and slipped away to the restaurant window to place the order. 

“No pickle?” Snake asked, taking note of the room. There were a few alpha’s checking out Garter. He glared at them and a few met his gaze unflinching before they finally looked away.

“I don’t like them.” Garter shook his head.

The red head returned and poured the two shots of whiskey and the lager which he placed in a coaster with the bars name on it. He placed them on the bar counter and Snake downed both shots before the red head had opened Garter’s can of coke and poured it over ice. He popped a black straw in it and pushed it on a coaster in front of Garter.

“Two more?” The read head asked, and Snake nodded.

Garter swished his straw through the ice, silently watching as Snake drank the next two and then rapt his knuckles against the counter for another two shots. 

He drank ten shots of whiskey before the burgers and fries arrived.

Snake seemed content to just eat and Garter ate in silence, glancing around the bar between bites. He was used to chatting with others during meal times but with the noise, and constant murmur of the crowd, it was hard to hear anybody talk.

He was looking around when he caught the eye of a tall, blond haired Alpha with hazel eyes. He was wearing a varsity jacket and sitting with a few other alphas wearing similar jackets. He winked at Garter and Garter blushed and looked away, turning his attention back to the burger. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on at Mother Base.

~~

All hell had broken out at Mother Base.

Garter had been gone for only seven hours and Big Boss had decided to use Metal Gear REX for target practice with every available rocket launcher while it wandered around the various towers of Mother Base in what Garter affectionately programmed as Chocobo Mode.

There were a lot of rocket launchers, and at least three of the towers had been damage as a result of Big Boss’s aim.

“He’s purposely aiming at the towers.” Kaz growled from his position on the research tower. It was the only one Big Boss hadn’t tried to blow up yet and most of the Diamond Dog fleet had fled there.

“He’s just upset.” Ocelot said calmly.

“He’s blowing up Mother Base!” Kaz yelled, waving at Big Boss as he bolted out of the way of Metal Gear REX’s machine gun fire.

“Everybody deals with loss in different ways.”

“Garter’s only been gone for seven hours!”

“He started MSF when his mentor died. This is healthy.” Ocelot sighed.

“But the towers!” Kaz shrieked as one of the towers that housed the tanks and ATV’s groaned before it collapsed.

“They’re replaceable.” Ocelot waved his hand.

“How the hell can you be so fucking calm about everything?” 

“Because if anything, he’s predictable. Once he’s done blowing things up, he’ll want to speak to me privately, we’ll fuck, and once he’s finished he’ll light a cigar and pace back and forth in the room and contact you and demand a status updates of every agent and asset in the field.” Ocelot finished.

Kaz eyes were wide.

Ocelot’s lips curled.

“You never wondered why he demanded status updates in the middle of the night?”

“I just… you know… thought he was worried about his men? That he couldn’t sleep?” Kaz grumbled.

Ocelot laughed.

~~

“S-Snake?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you walk?” Garter whispered.

Snake was slumped over the bar, his head buried in his crossed arms. It was near closing time ad Garter was exhausted. All he wanted to do was have a hot shower, crawl into bed, and try and not call the number Major Ocelot had given him.

“I kansh walk,” Snake slurred.

“You want me to call a taxi, sweetie?” The redhead bartended offered ad Garter nodded, grateful.

“I would, please. Can you watch him for a moment, I just, ah, need to…” Garter gestured towards the bathroom.

“Don’t worry. I got my eye on him.” The red head winked as he picked up the bar phone.

Garter slid off of the chair and headed towards the men’s room. He stretched and yawned. He was looking forward to his bed, well, actually he looked forward to his bed at Mother Base and not the apartment bed, but he would be alright. Wouldn’t he?

When he finished, he washed his hands and left the bathroom noticing that the blond alpha from earlier sat at an empty table, watching him. Garter ignored the look and saw the taxi pull up outside. He turned to the bartender.

“How much?”

“About one eighty nine.”

Garter’s eyes widened and he nodded dumbly. He patted his pockets then, hesitantly, checked Snake’s pockets before finding the man’s wallet and pulled out the credit card. He handed it to the red head that quickly ran it through the machine before handing it back to him.

“You know, a cute omega like you could do a lot better.” The red head commented.

“Oh, I’m not, no, I’m not with him.” Garter shook his head.

“No? Well, I don’t know your situation, but you might want to consider your options. He’s a man who’ll try and drink the ghosts away that chase after him.”

Garter pocketed Snake’s wallet and credit card and wrapped one of Snake’s limps around his shoulder.

“Thanks for the advice.” He said, and used all his strength to pull Snake to his feet. He was no lightweight, okay he was, but Big Boss had ground into him that he should he ever find himself in a combat situation that he should be able to help a comrade if they were wounded.

And judging by Snake’s slurred breathing, he was severely wounded.

He half dragged, half carried Snake out of the bar and they staggered towards the taxi. Somehow, someway, he opened the door and shoved Snake inside and climbed in after him. He gave the driver the directions towards the apartment and already he was dreading trying to get Snake to climb the ten stories up to their apartment.

What would Big Boss do?

~~

The phone rang and Kaz fished for it from his position under the blankets.

“Kaz,” He mumbled, eyes still shut.

Venom was snuggled against him, spooning the blond and then some. Kaz tried to straighten out his legs but discovered they were tangled with Venom’s and gave up.

“Kaz, I want a status update of every asset and agent in the field.” Big Boss barked.

Kaz pale blue eyes opened slowly and he glared at the phone.

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Go back to fucking Ocelot, blow up the food storage wing for all I care. Do something productive, invade a third-world country, fulton some new scientists, I don’t care. Just leave me out of your fucking hissy fit!” Kaz roared and slammed the phone down.

Venom sighed heavily from behind him.

“You do realise he’s going to storm over here, yell at you, drag you out of bed and force you to go to work, right?”

Kaz sniffed.

“How do you know that?”

“Because it’s what I would do.”

Kaz rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and rub my lower back.”

Venom chuckled, and his hand reached down to soothingly rub the tight muscles in Kaz’s back.

~~

“Don’t get dressed.”

“I am getting fucking dressed.”

“No, come back to bed.”

“That fucking insubordinate omega runt! I’ll show him whose boss.” Big Boss growled as he yanked on his boots.

Ocelot groaned and sat up in bed. He was completely naked and still covered in sweat. He desperately needed a shower and to get to bed.

“Boss, come back to bed.”

“No! I will not stand for it!”

“I’ll read from the Scarlett Heart.” Ocelot offered. 

Big Boss froze. He peered at Ocelot.

“Really?”

Ocelot smiled.

“Yes.”

Big Boss seemed to consider his options before he kicked off his boots and pants and climbed back into bed.

“You have to read the romantic parts in Russian.”

Ocelot hummed. 

“I wouldn’t think to do it otherwise, but why don’t we have a shower first?”

~~

With the last of his strength, Garter opened their apartment door and let Snake drop to the floor. He was panting, his entire body trembling. His muscles ached and he closed the front door. He was too tired for a shower now. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the day away but first…

He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. He filled it with water from the sink and found a bottle of aspirin in another cupboard. He fished out two and placed the glass and the two aspirin near Snake for him when he woke up. 

Sighing, Garter left the Alpha passed out on the floor and headed for his room, quietly closing the door. He stripped his clothing and crawled into bed. He grabbed the little plastic snake and thought of home, of Mother Base, and bit his pillow as he started to cry.

He had made a terrible mistake.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake's a bit of a bastard. I think it would be hard to get close to someone like him. And Big Boss, well, he doesn't cope well with loss.

“He hasn’t called yet.”

“It’s only been twenty-four hours.”

“What if they didn’t make it to their destination?”

“Kaz’s men reported that they arrived safely at the apartment.”

“And your men?”

Ocelot paused. How could he explain that Snake and Garter and gone to a bar, Snake had gotten drunk and Garter had to drag the alpha back to the apartment and up the ten flights of stairs. It wouldn’t reflect well on his choice, technically Miller’s choice, for bodyguard and given had Big Boss had smoked half of his box of cigars in the last several hours, the alpha was just looking for a chance to drag Garter back to Mother Base. Now he sat in Big Boss’s office while the alpha wore one of his chicken hats. The bobble eyes gazed into Ocelot’s soul in a way that made him uncomfortable.

Honestly? He preferred the gator cap.

“My men report they went to a bar.”

Big Boss stared at Ocelot.

“A bar.”

“Yes.”

“Did Garter—”

“No. Snake ordered a coke for him.”

Big Boss leaned back in his chair.

“And how much did Snake drink?”

It was known among the higher-ups that Snake had a bit of a drinking problem and Kaz routinely sent him off to Alaska to dry out before his next mission.

“Two shots of whiskey and a lager.” 

Big Boss nodded and looked out the window. “If he goes lush, I want them both recalled and another candidate picked.”

“Of course.” Ocelot smoothly said. “Now, are you going to tell me why you didn’t blow the research and development wing?”

Big Boss glanced him, and blinked, slowly.

“Because it would be strategically wrong. Imagine if Mother Base was attacked now.”

Ocelot’s eyes narrowed.

“Take off your hat.”

Big Boss adjusted his chicken hat.

“No.”

“Take it off.”

“You can’t make me.”

“For the love of god,” Ocelot groaned. “Venom! Where the hell is Big Boss?”

Venom smiled sheepishly.

“He’s kind of, well, occupied.”

Ocelot blinked slowly before his eyes widened and he dashed out of the room.

Venom readjusted his chicken hat once more and set to work on the mountainous pile of paperwork.

Someone had to get things done on Mother Base.

~~

Snake groaned. His head throbbed and he felt nauseous. He gave himself a few minutes before he opened his eye. He saw the glass of water and aspirin. He popped them in his mouth and drank them down. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he sat up and looked around, confused.

Where the fuck was he?

An apartment. He was covered with a knitted afghan and there was a note near the glass he hadn’t noticed before. He rubbed his eyes as everything started to slowly creep back and he groaned.

Garter Snake.

Bar.

Drinking.

Fuck.

He picked up the note and unfolded, blinking a few times before the words stopped blurring.

Snake,

I’ve gone to the campus to pick up my books and find my schedule and classes. You were still asleep so I covered you with the afghan. I’ll be back for lunch.

Garter

“Fuck.” Snake sighed.

It wasn’t even twenty-four hours and he was already fucking up.

He wondered how Mother Base was doing.

Speaking of Mother Base, there was a confidential document he needed to read. But first he needed a shower and find Garter. He stunk of alcohol and sweat. 

~~

Ocelot knew if Big Boss was occupied, this could mean several scenarios.

The first scenario was someone had forgotten to change the lock in the kitchens storage room and Big Boss was devouring everything. 

The second scenario was Big Boss had commandeered a helicopter and gone off dinosaur hunting.

The third scenario was he was fucking Kaz. That was one scenario Ocelot could easily handle. Ocelot would let Kaz take the punishing regime Snake could dish out when he was frustrated, annoyed, angry, or just really horny.

The fourth scenario was Big Boss had dressed in his sneaking gear and gator hat, and was creeping around Mother Base attacking unsuspecting soldiers, which in a bizarre way, one that Ocelot would never understand, actually improved moral on Mother Base.

The fifth scenario, and most likely, was Big Boss was feeling insecure and trying, in his own unique way, of dealing with it.

Ocelot skidded to a halt as he turned the corner and found a tranquilized pile of ten omega Diamond Dogs snoring on the floor in one of the more secure wings of the research lab.

Ocelot swallowed and looked around the room, his fingers dancing along his revolvers.

“But I want a hamburger,” A faint, drugged whine and Big Boss dropped down from an above platform, Kaz draped over his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a burger.” Big Boss chuckled. He eased Kaz amongst the others and lovingly stroked the blond’s ruffled hair. He smiled as Kaz snuggled next to another sleeping omega. Big Boss checked the other omegas. He stroked their cheeks, and murmured gently when they shifted in their drugged sleep. Big Boss was herding the omegas together in an environment he could control, where he could check on them and guard against other interested alphas, or threats.

Ocelot cleared his throat. 

Big Boss slowly raised his head.

“Collecting omegas?”

Big Boss’s eyes narrowed. His muscles tensed.

“Come here, Ocelot.” He beckoned.

Ocelot licked his lips. “Those tranqs won’t work on me.”

“Be good, Ocelot, be sweet, and come here.” Big Boss soothed, like he was speaking to a skittish omega, to one unguarded and alone walking down a deserted road in the middle of the night. 

That might have worked once, twenty-years ago, but Ocelot wasn’t the wide-eyed omega that Big Boss had claimed in the food storage shack while his own men patrolled nearby.

Ocelot took a step back.

Big Boss carefully stepped over a female omega medic and approached Ocelot, his hands held up.

“Easy there, easy,”

Ocelot bolted with Big Boss fast on his heels.

~~

Garter examined his glasses and blinked at the blurry world that surrounded him. He cleaned them using the bottom of his shirt before he put them back on and tried not to feel as awkward as he probably looked. He was standing in line at the bookstore waiting for his books clutching his course sheet. 

He checked his clothes, grateful for the neatly stacked pile of clothing in his closet prepared for him. He owned maybe two or three pairs of t-shirts that had the diamond dog logos, or the foxhound image, and a pair of shorts and jeans. He spent most of his life wearing Mother Base issued military fatigues and, as he cast a nervous glance at the other students in line, he would have looked horrendously out of step with everybody else. Already he felt like a duck out of water as a couple of the students laughed and joked about some television show, or book, or movie they had recently seen. 

How was he supposed to relate to someone else?

‘Hi. My name is Garter Snake. I live on Mother Base and I’ve been working on constructing Metal Gears for the past several years with unlimited access to technology, funding, and the best minds in the private military world.’

Yeah, that would go along perfectly, especially given the anti-war protesters just a few blocks down.

He didn’t fit in. He didn’t belong here amongst all these normal people, waiting patiently in line with the others. 

Maybe Big Boss was right. Maybe this was all a mistake and he should just turn tail and run back to Mother Base and accept that he was a failure of an omega.

Someone bumped into him from behind and he stumbled forward before he turned around, his senses alert.

A female omega with big brown eyes and short brown hair met his. They were wide with panic and her smell of nervousness made his nose itch. Garter smiled reassuringly and she smiled back meekly.

“S-sorry,” She mumbled.

“It-it’s okay, I should have looked where I was going.” Garter apologized.

She blinked at him.

He blinked at her.

“But you’re waiting in line.” She pointed out.

He opened his mouth, his face flushing crimson. She started to giggle and he laughed too. The tension between them eased and they both smiled at the other.

“I’m Chloe, what’s your name?”

“Gar—” He almost said but cleared his throat instead. He wasn’t supposed to use his code name, especially around civilians and he remembered his passport. He wasn’t Garter anymore. At least not on off of Mother Base. He needed to think of himself as Hal Emmerich for that moment forward. 

“Sorry, it’s Hal. Hal Emmerich.”

“Well, Hal Emmerich,” Chloe smiled, her brown eyes warmed. “I think you’re like me? You’ve never been away from home before?”

He fixed his glasses. “Yeah. I’ve never been away from home before.”

“I’m from Oregon. What about you?”

“Me? Ah, I’m from, um,” Hal struggled. They hadn’t figured that out yet. Did Snake have the details?

“It’s okay.” Chloe waved. “But I’m guessing you’re pretty far from home, huh?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Chloe nodded then froze; her eyes wide as she stared over Hal’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Hal frowned and jumped when familiar hands landed on his shoulders. 

“Chatting up the girls already?” Snake winked. He was wearing fresh clothing, his hair still damp from the shower. He looked completely refreshed.

Hal flushed and quickly shook his head. “N-No. I—”

“How you doing, honey?” Snake purred at Chloe.

Chloe blushed and ducked her head down to stare at her feet. 

“I-I’m okay,” She squeaked. She glanced up at Snake and met his stare then looked down again, submissive. 

He smiled, predatory.

Hal grabbed Snake’s arm.

“E-Excuse us,” Hal said and tried to drag Snake away. 

The alpha wouldn’t budge, instead he raised an eyebrow and Hal bit his bottom lip, glaring at him. Finally Snake rolled his eyes and allowed Hal to drag him away to a nearby tree.

“What are you doing here?” Hal whispered as he glanced at students who passed by.

“Keeping an eye on you. You should have woken me up before you fucking left.” Snake hissed.

“You were passed out!” Hal snapped.

“Careful,” Snake warned. He crowded Hal against the tree. “I don’t take fucking lip from some omega, do you understand me?”

Hal bit the inside of his lip and glared hard at Snake.

It was hard to be rebellious. Hell, he had never been rebellious in his life, and especially never been rebellious against Big Boss. But Snake wasn’t Big Boss, even though the alpha smelled like him, and Snake wasn’t exactly in high standing with Hal at the moment.

“Why don’t you go back to the bar, you seemed to like it there.” Hal spat out.

Snake’s face darkened and he slammed his hand against the tree, cornering Hal and his lips peeled back.

Fear sunk into Hal at the smell of rage and he turned his head, exposing his neck as Snake leaned in close.

“You fucking say anything like that again and you will regret it.” Snake growled.

Hal squeezed his eyes shut and silently nodded.

Snake eased back. He looked around in case anybody had been watching and stepped back.

“I’m going for a smoke. Go buy your fucking books and we’ll eat lunch.” Snake said. He stalked away, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Hal swallowed and opened his eyes, his knees like jelly. What was Big Boss thinking giving him Snake as a bodyguard? He gave himself a few minutes to calm down, to catch his breath before he noticed that the line he was in was gone and Chloe was nowhere to be seen. 

Feeling worse than before Snake showed up, Hal walked towards the bookshop, his head bowed, watching his feet.

He never noticed the blond haired alpha from the bar who watched the whole exchange.

~~

Ocelot panted. His heart was pounding against his chest, his pulse sang, and he was covered in sweat. Four hours. Four fucking hours of sprinting throughout Mother Base avoiding Big Boss’s traps and his attempts at fultoning him. The Diamond Dogs had gotten out of Ocelot’s way when they saw him coming and many, if not all of them, were hiding or trying to avoid Big Boss’s tactics.

If Garter was home, Ocelot would have thrown the young omega at Big Boss and let him worry over the youth until he was content that he was safe, unharmed, and happy. But Garter was not home and Big Boss was starting to unravel.

Garter.

Ocelot’s eyes widened at the shallow footstep behind him and Ocelot spun around the corner, narrowly avoiding the hand that reached for him.

“Boss!” Ocelot rasped. “I have news about Garter!”

Big Boss froze, his hand curled around Ocelot’s wrist. It was just enough for Ocelot to take advantage and grab Big Boss’s wrist and grab the man and send him sailing to the floor. Big Boss grunted and Ocelot was already running down the hallway as Big Boss climbed to his feet.

~~

Kaz groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead. He blinked and looked around the room at the Diamond Dogs who were slowly coming around, also groaning. He sniffed the air, confused.

Why were they all omegas?

He shook his head and slowly climbed to his feet.

“Alright, everybody up. Come on, this isn’t nap time.” Kaz snapped. God his head hurt. He looked around again.

Why were they in the research wing and why did he have such a strange craving for hamburgers?

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, send a kudo or comment my way ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All individuals involved in any sexual activity are above the age of consent.

He caught him. He finally caught him.

Ocelot moaned through the gag in his mouth, his eyes shut, his hands bound behind his back with his red scarf. He was pressed hard against a table, his pants pushed low and caught on the top of his boots. His shirt was somewhere in the darkened room.

He was completely and utterly fucking trashed. Big Boss been at him for a little over four hours now. Ocelot thighs were sticky with cum, and slick, and dark bruises. His own cock was spent. Speaking of Big Boss… he shivered at the hot breath on his thighs and fought back the whimpers as a Big Boss licked the inside of his thigh. He trembled, pressing his fevered forehead against the table. Big Boss’s breath was heavy and Ocelot shook as strong hands spread his cheeks. Ocelot tried to kick out with his boot when rough beard rubbed against the inside of his thighs. It was irritating, and rough, against the sensitive skin there. He lifted his head, his breath caught as Big Boss licked his bruised entrance, the thick muscle insistent and Ocelot cried out, his cock twitching in interest.

“Shhhh, shhhh, there, there,” A gloved hand stroked his hair and Ocelot’s eyes snapped open. He looked up, alarmed, and met Venom’s smiling face.

“You made him work for it, huh?” 

Ocelot’s pulse fluttered and he jerked his hips as two fingers pushed into his abused ass while Big Boss’s tongue fluttered around the entrance.

“You shouldn’t make us work for it, Ocelot.” Venom hummed. “Remember last time? I put you across my knee and you couldn’t sit for a week.”

He walked around the table and Ocelot craned his neck until the man was behind him. Ocelot tried to push himself up off the table and grunted at the hard hands on his thighs stopped him. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide as Venom winked at him and dipped down next to Big Boss.

Before Ocelot could ask what was going on, or what he was doing, another tongue licked at his entrance. Ocelot moaned, bucking backward onto the tongues and fingers. A laugh behind him and Ocelot huffed then stilled as two more fingers slid into, forcing his poor ass open.

“Easy,” Big Boss rasped as those new fingers spreading him wider.

“He can take us both. He’s greedy like that.” Venom purred.

Fuck.

He wasn’t going to be able to walk tomorrow.

~~

Hal left the bookstore loaded with three large cloth bags of books. They were heavy, maybe around forty pounds. He looked around the outside and tried to spot Snake. Now would be a useful time for the arrogant alpha to make an appearance, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

Sighing, Hal took ten steps and stopped. The books were really heavy and he had no idea how he was supposed to carry them all home. Maybe he could leave some at the bookstore and come back and pick them up later? Would that work? Was that allowed? No. He was a one of Mother Base’s Diamond Dogs. There was no way he would stand down over something as small as heavy books. He gathered them up and carried on, struggling under the weight until he got another then feet and stopped.

Crap.

“You okay?”

Hal looked up, startled.

A male blond alpha wearing a familiar varsity jacket stood in front of him. He was taller than Hal, maybe Snake’s height around six feet but a few years older than Hal. His hazel eyes hid something in them. 

“I’m fine.” Hal said, hesitant.

The alpha smiled. He had dimples. 

“I’m sure. But hey, if you need any help, just shout. I’m Kyle by the way.” 

“I’m Hal.”

Kyle smiled again. “It was nice meeting you Hal. Good luck.” He turned around and started to walk away.

Hal looked around and didn’t see Snake anywhere. Where was he?

Hal chewed on his bottom lip. It would take too long to go back by himself and he would probably tire out before he even got to the apartment, and those ten flights of stairs were really not something he was looking forward to. Hal cleared his throat.

“Kyle!”

~~

“Wow, ten flights of stairs.” Kyle huffed. He carried two of the book bags. Hal refused to let him carry all three.

Hal laughed.

“I know, it’s a bit overkill.”

“No kidding. But man, I would kill for a private pad for myself.” Kyle lamented as they climbed the final set of stairs.

“You’re on campus?” Hal asked. It had taken him a little bit to get used to Kyle, but the alpha was friendly and talkative. Something Hal hadn’t realised he actually missed from Mother Base.

“Yup. Well, technically I’m in one of the Alpha Theta Alpha. It’s a frat house.” Kyle mused.

“Wow.” Hal said. They reached the top of the stairs and Kyle followed Hal to the door to the apartment. Hal plopped his book bag on the floor and fished in his pocket for his key.

“So, uh, hey…” Kyle started.

Hal looked up at him.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t been entirely truthful.”

Hal blinked, slowly.

“I actually saw you last night, at Lucky’s Bar? And I’ve been a bit worried ever since.” Kyle said, sheepishly.

Hal frowned.

“Why?”

Kyle glanced at the door. 

“The alpha you were with last night? He’s not a very good boyfriend.”

Realization dawned on Hal’s face.

“Oh. Oh! No. He’s um, he’s my cousin. This is his place.” Hal jerked his thumb at the door. 

Kyle’s eyes widened. “So you’re not dating him?”

“Him? Never.” Hal rolled his eyes. “Nope. I am a totally free omega.” He smiled.

Kyle rocked on his heels. “Well… in that case.” He placed the two book bags on the floor and fished in his jacket and pulled out a sheet of paper. “I’m having a party at Alpha Theta Alpha tonight and if you, you know, want to come and meet some new people, come on by.”

Hal took the sheet and he beamed.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

“Awesome. It starts at nine so come on by and ask for me, okay?” Kyle grinned.

“Sure. Hey, do you want to come in or?” Hal gestured to the door.

“Nah, I’m good. Your cousin seems a bit of a jerk. Anyway, see you tonight!” Kyle said. He spun on his heel and left Hal.

“Tonight!” Hal called after him. He looked at the sheet of paper. Twenty-four hours off Mother Base and he was making friends and getting invited to parties. He knew Commander Miller would be cheering for him. He popped the paper in his book bag and opened the door. Pressing his back against it, he dragged in the three book bags into the apartment and let it slam shut behind him and froze.

The apartment reeked of sex.

Swallowing, Hal looked around and noticed the trail of clothes on the floor that led to the bedroom. Snake’s bedroom. He rubbed his nose, the smell grating against him, and slowly approached the door, noticing it was cracked open. 

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He shouldn’t look.

It was wrong.

What Snake got up to was his business and his business alone.

A glimpse of brown hair caught his attention and Hal’s eyes widened as he recognized Chloe. She was straddling Snake’s waist, her head thrown back, her arms wrapped around his bronzed shoulders as she clung to him. His ripped arms were wrapped around her narrow waist, his face hidden in her shoulder. She was wailing, her hips trying desperately to match his rough thrusts. Their smells drowned him, trapping him, forcing him to watch.

The spell was broken when Snake lifted his head, his eyes narrowed. He caught Hal’s gaze in his and Hal fled to his own room, slamming the door behind him. He slipped down against the door, his heart thumping madly, and his pants uncomfortably tight. He swallowed, looking helplessly down at his lap.

As if sheer coincidence, Chloe’s moans and cries got louder and Hal shook his head. He grabbed his hand as it crept towards his thigh.

He couldn’t do that. It was wrong.

Wasn’t it?

What would Big Boss do?

Hal pushed himself up and crawled into bed. He covered his head with the pillow and tried to block out Chloe’s sounds even as his own body burned with something he couldn’t identify, and Snake’s look haunted him, even with his eyes closed.

It was all Snake’s fault.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Hal didn’t sleep. Instead he tossed and turned with feverish dreams of Chloe’s moans mixed with that narrowed, territorial, look in Snake’s blue eyes. He refused to succumb to his baser instincts, even though his erection throbbed and the back of his upper thighs were thick with slick. He wiggled around on the bed, huffing as he thought of programming and engineering patterns and everything else mechanical.

When he was sure he could contain himself, and when his erection had finally eased and the slick stopped. He took a few shaky breaths and crawled out bed. He opened his bedroom door and noticed Snake’s door was closed but there was no noise. 

Hal slipped out of the bedroom and made a beeline for the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and placed his glasses on the counter next to the sink and climbed into the shower. He turned on the hot water and quickly scrubbed his skin and washed his hair. He made sure to roughly scrub the backs of his thighs, blaming the moisture and heat of the shower for his sudden intake of breath at the sensation.

He needed to focus. He needed to get rid of Snake’s face and Chloe’s cries. He needed to ignore all that and more.

He finished in the shower and stepped out. He replaced his glasses and grabbed a large white bath towel from a pile and dried himself with it before he wrapped it around his waist. He bundled up his clothing, wrinkling his nose at the smell of slick and arousal. He opened the door and startled at Snake.

Snake leaned against the bathroom door, an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips. He was naked from the waist up, his pants hanging low on his sculptured hips. He reeked of Chloe, and slick, and sex.

Hal swallowed, his eyes wide.

“Did you get off?”

“W-what?” Hal stuttered.

Snake leaned forward. “Did you get off?”

Heat crawled up Hal’s neck.

“I know some omega’s need to be in the presence of an alpha to get off, and others don’t, so I was curious. And judging by the way you were eyeing Chloe, man, she was so sweet and—”

The cigarette went flying when Hal smacked Snake across the face. Snake stood stunned, his mind not quite registering that Hal had hit him. Hal took the moment to shove past the alpha and storm into his room, slamming the door so hard it rattled against the door frame.

Of all the arrogant, annoying, bastard things to say! Hal paced back and forth in his room, grounding his jaw. He should call Major Ocelot and have Snake sent back to Mother Base. The alpha was crude, a drunk, an alcoholic, and probably fucking everybody he could find! How the hell anybody saw him as a hero was beyond Hal.

How he could have even given any precedence to admiring Snake was just bitter icing on the cake.

Hal jumped as the front door to the apartment was slammed shut and he swallowed before he sat on the edge of his bed. He seriously doubted anything would change unless there was drastic change in their bodyguard relationship. He couldn’t handle these conditions. He needed a new bodyguard. 

Hal rubbed his temples and sighed. He glanced at the clock on his desk and realised it was almost nine at night.

Where the hell had the day gone? Right. He’d basically slept the day away fantasising about Chloe and Snake. Ugh. But, wasn’t there something important about tonight?

Kyle’s party!

Hal bit his bottom lip.

If he called Mother Base tonight, then Major Ocelot would send his men to pick him up and that would be it. But if he waited until tomorrow… and he was supposed to call Mother Base tomorrow morning and give his first few check up to Big Boss, then that would be okay.

Wouldn’t it?

It would.

Satisfied, Hal dressed in a t-shirt and fresh underwear and jeans and opened his bedroom door, looking for the smoking, drinking, asshole alpha that was Solid Snake. Not seeing the man, Hal left his room and closed his door. He didn’t bother writing a note for Snake about where he was going.

After all, after tonight he would never see the man again.

~~

Revolver Ocelot, Venom, and Big Boss were nowhere to be found and Kaz knew that was never a good sign. It could mean all manner of things. First, they were strategizing some sort of spy versus spy assignment. Second, Big Boss and Venom had cornered Ocelot in order to find out who held the recent kitchen fridge and freezer code. Third, Big Boss was feeling nostalgic and wanted to reminisce some period of time with Ocelot and Venom needed to be there to hear the story. Fourth, the three of them were engaged in some sort of bizarre orgy that Kaz avoided at all costs because he needed to sit down tomorrow.

 

He searched most of the wings, while mentally counting the Diamond Dogs that had started reconstruction of the destroyed sections of Mother Base. With nowhere else to look, Kaz headed for Big Boss’s private room. He knocked twice and when nobody answered, he opened the door.

Sex, sex, and more sex. Cum and slick and everything else. 

Ocelot was sprawled across Big Boss’s bed on his stomach passed out. His pale thighs and hips were heavily bruised, and Kaz could see the familiar bruise on Ocelot’s wrists that could only come from Venom’ metal hand.

A heavy groan, low and deep, and Kaz tore his attention from Ocelot to Big Boss’s couch. His mouth parted, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

Venom was naked and draped across Big Boss’s lap, his hands framed the alpha’s face. Venom kissed the man and raised his hips then eased himself back down on Big Boss’s cock, breaking the kiss to groan. Big Boss’s hand stroked Venom’s thighs, and murmured to him, telling Venom he was doing such a good job and such a good soldier. Venom covered Big Boss’s ears and sat up, his muscular thighs straining. He tilted his head and caught Kaz’s eyes.

Wordlessly, he nodded towards Ocelot and shook his head then mouthed ‘run’ to Kaz.

Kaz swallowed and slowly, quietly, backed out and as closed the door.

He needed to get into contact with Garter. The sooner the better.

~~

Hal was more nervous than he thought was physically possible. He found the frat house after an hour of walking. It was easier then he thought it would be mainly because it was well advertised on campus and the flyer was stapled to a few trees too. Hal stood under one such tree across the street. He watched as people entered the nineteenth century styled house that had been modified over the decades as cars pulled up, and the increasing numbers of drunk students yelling and celebrating emerged, and left the building.

He remembered the last drink he had. It was with Big Boss during his going away party. Some beer that Commander Miller liked to import specifically for the Canadians on Mother Base. Hal had a few sips before he handed it to Big Boss. It was stronger than he realised. Big Boss had taken the can and finished it in three gulps before he chucked the can into recycling. Major Ocelot joined him and Big Boss and poured shots from a non-labelled clear bottle. They clinked the little glasses together and Big Boss and Ocelot knocked the drinks back. Hal tried and ended up coughing, the liquid burned his throat. Big Boss laughed and patted him on the back while Ocelot poured another round.

Hal didn’t remember a whole lot after that. Instead he drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and comfortable with Big Boss’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Hal shook his head and returned to the present. He looked up to the frat house and crossed the street. He passed a few curious gazes and tried to fight the urge to run. There were a lot of alpha’s here, and beta’s too, not that many omegas, maybe just a small handful, but that wasn’t unusual and Hal wasn’t too scared. He’d grown up surrounded by alphas and omegas and betas. But these were students, not soldiers, and medics, and technicians. He passed a group of students drinking from red cups and two alphas being held upside down and drinking from two large silver beer barrels. He headed into the kitchen and found roughly a dozen boxes of pizza scattered on any available space. A few people were passed out, asleep, against the cupboards. 

“Hal?”

Hal turned around and pushed his glasses up. Kyle pushed his way through the crowd and squeezed Hal’s shoulder.

“You made it!”

“I did!” Hal said.

“That’s great man. You gotta come downstairs. There’s this sweet band playing in the basement and, hey, you haven’t had a beer? Can we get this man a beer?” Kyle yelled.

Hal fidgeted under the attention and couldn’t stop his smile. Here he was socialising, talking to others, spreading his wings.

Commander Miller would be proud of him.

~~

Kaz was getting worried.

Four times he had called Snake’s codec and still no response. He even tried to contact Snake through the SAT phone in the briefcase. 

The fifth time on the codec, he finally got a response.

“What?” Snake snapped.

Kaz raised an eyebrow and shooed the communications officer from his office. The less people hearing this conversation, the better.

“Snake, I need a status update.”

“Garter Snake is a fucking little omega chicken shit who back talks and probably end up designing some Metal Gear with a giant fucking laser dick.” Snake growled.

“That was a quick honeymoon.” Kaz drawled. 

“I want back at Mother Base. I want to go to Alaska.”

That was Snake’s code for ‘I need to get away from society and drink myself into a complete alcoholic stupor for two weeks so I can sleep at night’.

Kaz sighed. “Snake,”

“I am requesting a fucking pick up! Get somebody else to babysit Big Boss’s pet bitch!” Snake snapped.

“David, are you telling me that one submissive omega is too much for you to handle?” Kaz’s voice was honey sweet. “Are your skills so limited that you can’t handle as something simple as a bodyguard job?”

“I can handle him.” Snake growled low in his throat.

Kaz smirked. Handling Snake was as close to dealing with a young, aggressive, violent, and disobedient Big Boss. He made a mental note to ask Ocelot what happened that made Big Boss be more, well, be more like Big Boss.

“Good. I need to talk to Garter on the SAT phone.” 

When Snake didn’t respond, Kaz leaned forward in his chair.

“Snake. Where is Garter?”

“I am not his keeper.”

“You’re his fucking bodyguard. Haven’t you read the confidential documents I gave you?” Kaz said, alarmed.

“No?”

“Find Garter Snake. Get him to the fucking SAT phone A.S.A.P or so fucking help me, you will be scrubbing Major Ocelot’s special room for the next five fucking years!” Kaz roared.

“Sir, yes sir!” Snake growled.

Kaz ended the codec call and threw his sunglasses on the table and scrubbed his face.

Shit, fuck, shit! Big Boss could never learn that Snake had lost track of Garter— 

His office door opened and Kaz looked between his fingers. 

Venom leaned against the frame, his cheeks flushed, his bottom lip swollen and plump, his body covered in half-moon black and blue bite marks and bruises. He was shirtless and he held up his pants with his metallic arm.

Kaz swallowed.

“Big Boss tired out.” Venom purred. He padded into the room on silent, bare, feet.

“He did?” Kaz leaned back in his chair when Venom passed his desk.

“He was already tired when I joined him,” Venom deftly climbed onto Kaz’s lap, the chair creaked dangerously under their combined weight. “Ocelot likes to fight back.”

“V?” Kaz murmured. Venom captured his mouth with his and both men moaned when Venom ground against Kaz’s lap.

“I’m still hungry,” Venom kissed the corner of his mouth, his chin, his jaw.

Kaz’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands gripped Venom’s waist.

“Good thing I’m an all you can eat kinda guy,” Kaz mumbled and Venom laughed.

~~

Hal drank his fourth red cup of beer and tried not to gag at the taste. It was weak, and there was a bitter flavour that made his stomach clench, but Kyle and the other people in the basement were cheering him on. He felt buzzed, a slight ringing in his ears. The band playing downstairs was loud and every time Kyle spoke, he practically yelled in Hal’s ear. It was claustrophobic, and there were too many people, and he was starting to wonder about the fire safety and the strength of the support beams for the floor above. It was also ridiculously hot and the room was scented with sweat, cologne, and various types of body wash. It made him dizzy.

“How’s the beer?” Kyle yelled in his ear.

“Disgusting.” Hal answered before he thought about it.

Kyle said something to another alpha in a varsity jersey and the alpha nodded and stepped away. He returned a few minutes later and handed Kyle another red cup.

“This’ll taste better.”

Hal took the cup and noticed it was coke was ice. Grateful, he drank it down and felt himself cool down.

“You want another?” Kyle asked, his arm wrapped around Hal’s shoulder.

Hal nodded and Kyle snapped his fingers. The same alpha left and returned shortly with a new red cup. Kyle handed it to Hal who quickly drank it.

Kyle rocked him a little and Hal hummed. He felt better. The cool drink eased the bitter taste of the beer. But boy if he didn’t feel tired. The noise, the people, the heat. Hal rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“You okay?” Kyle yelled.

“Yeah, just tired. I need some fresh air.” Hal yelled back.

Kyle nodded. “Let me help,”

Kyle gripped his hand tighter around Hal’s shoulder and led him through the crowd and towards the staircase. Hal stumbled on the first step and Kyle helped to stand. Hal smiled nervous as his legs got weaker with each step.

“Hey, you okay?” Kyle asked, suddenly too close.

Hal squeezed his eyes shut, the room spinning dangerously. He shook his head.

“N-no. I feel horrible.”

“Follow me. I know a place where you can rest for a bit.” Kyle said, his hands firm on Hal’s shoulders.

Wordlessly Hal let Kyle lead him up the basement stairs and pushed their way through the crowds. Hal was getting gradually more and more dizzy and tired. He stumbled on the steps leading upstairs past a group of alpha’s sitting at the base. They laughed when they saw Hal and Kyle shushed them, practically dragging Hal upstairs and down a corridor past other locked rooms.

Hal wrinkled his nose at the smell of sex. He thought of Snake.

Kyle pushed open a door and Hal was relieved when he saw the bed. The bedroom was messy, yes, but Hal was so tired, so dizzy. He barely made it to the bed before he collapsed face down.

Kyle flipped him over and smiled down at him.

“You still look pretty hot. Let me help with your shirt.” Kyle smiled.

Hal’s eyes fluttered shut while Kyle struggled with his shirt.

His last thought before he blacked out was this wasn’t right.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mentions of being being drugged and mentions of roofies.

Hal’s limbs were heavy, weighed down by invisible thousand pound weights. He couldn’t curl his fingers or his toes. He tried to lift his head but he couldn’t. He tried to speak, but the words were stuck.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t speak.

He was in the bedroom on the bed Kyle had placed him before he blacked out, but now something had awoken him, and he wasn’t sure what. For the first time in a very long time, not since the rose garden when he was five and Big Boss stalked into gated enclosure, he felt scared.

“You okay buddy?” Kyle popped his head in and some of Hal’s fear abated. Kyle entered, running a hand through his wet hair. He was fresh out of a shower, a towel hanging low on his hips. 

An ugly chill settled in Hal’s stomach and his breath caught. The smell of sex drifted in from the hallway, even Kyle was still faintly covered with the scent. He tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Kyle dropped his towel and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Hal’s forehead and leaned in close, smelling him.

“Hmmm, an unclaimed omega.” Kyle leered “You guys are just ripe for the taking, did you know that? But don’t worry, I know your kind: eager to get away from over protective alphas and explore the world. Well, don’t you worry, there’s a whole line of alpha’s outside waiting to explore you.” Kyle laughed then smoothed his expression. He pressed a kiss to Hal’s chest. “But don’t you worry you’re pretty omega head; I have first dibs, and, oh, shhh,” he soothed, the room flooding with Hal’s fear. “I’ll be sweet to you. Not like the guys coming in next.” Kyle sat up and started to pull off Hal’s pants.

Hal squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly dizzy, as Kyle lifted his hips. He wanted this to just be a bad dream, a nightmare and nothing more but Hal knew it wasn’t a dream. Desperation sunk into Hal’s body, something he’d never know before and he knew that if he could move, he would be shaking.  
Kyle sat up and pulled off his pants, chucking them to a corner. He rolled Hal onto his stomach and spread his thighs settling between them. 

His pulse racing, Hal stared at the door partially blocked by the pillow his face was on and he inhaled, smelling his own fear mixing with the stench of sex. He whined, and it came out broken when Kyle’s finger gripped his thighs.

“I love it when they whine,” Kyle laughed.

The door to the bedroom silently opened and Hal’s eyes widened.

Snake slipped into the room, not a sound, not a squeak. Even his scent was hidden. He glanced at Hal, and his lips narrowed into a thin line and then he focused on Kyle. 

The last thing he remembered was Kyle’s gurgling gasp as Snake ripped the alpha off of him.

~~

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Hmm?”

Ocelot’s eyes fluttered open. Big Boss loomed above him, his blue eye watching him. Ocelot remembered being on his belly, and rough hands spreading his thighs until the muscles ached at the strain, and his voice had left him. He remembered a metallic hand gripping his throat while Big Boss kissed his shut eyes, and his sweaty forehead, and neck. He remembered the two alpha’s fighting for his mouth as he came, wanting to taste his moans on their lips.

But now Ocelot was on his back and Big Boss was resting naked on the bed next to him, propped up with a hand under his head, but not a cigar in sight.

Ocelot shut his eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Ocelot licked his bottom lip and tasted Venom’s cum. When had he sucked his cock?

“Boss,” Ocelot sighed. He struggled to sit up and gave up when his muscles protested at the movement. He should be sleeping, passed out, and laid up in bed for the next day or so while Big Boss waited on him hand and foot. 

That would come later, but first he needed to know what was going on.

“I know you’re worried about Garter,” Ocelot opened his eyes partway.

“I worry about all of you.” Big Boss soothed. He brushed away an errant strand of silver hair from Ocelot’s forehead.

“You mean omegas.” Ocelot clarified.

Big Boss didn’t answer; instead he pressed a kiss to Ocelot’s forehead.

“He’s in safe hands.” Ocelot offered.

Big Boss rumbled, and as tired and sore as Ocelot was, he shivered at the sound.

“Snake won’t let anything happen to him.” Ocelot arched his neck, and Big Boss lapped at the sweat he found.

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

Ocelot opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He turned his head and bumped his nose against Big Boss’s.

“Of all the infants, Snake is the most like me.” 

Ocelot frowned.

“John?”

Big Boss kissed his forehead once more.

“Don’t worry. Just sleep. Garter’s calling home tomorrow. I want us all to be there.” Big Boss eased himself down and pulled Ocelot closer, spooning him. With some help, Ocelot shifted onto his side, starring into the darkness, his mind working overtime as he digested and tried to understand Big Boss’s words. When a hand gently covered his eyes, Ocelot sighed and let himself relax.

~~

Kaz rested his chin on Venom’s chest, watching as the alpha smoked his electronic cigar. They were in Kaz’s bed, curled under the thin blankets, their legs tangled. Well, as tangled as they could get. Kaz sighed.

“V, we need to talk.”

Venom glanced at him, watching him silently before he wrapped his arm around Kaz’s shoulder and hugged him tight.

“He just misses Garter.”

“Blowing up Mother Base, rounding up omegas, chasing Ocelot down and cornering him, and all just because he misses Garter?” Kaz said dryly.

Venom fidgeted.

Kaz’s pale blue eyes narrowed. 

“Venom.”

Venom glanced at him.

“Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Kaz scowled.

Venom examined his e-cigar then put it on the bedside table in the ashtray. “We should go to bed.”

“We are in bed! V!” Kaz snapped.

Venom wrinkled his nose.

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Kaz sat up. 

“Because?”

“That’s not an explanation.”

Venom huffed.

“He’s just worried that, you know, that Garter might get bonded to an unknown Alpha and then he’ll have to figure out a way to kill that alpha in such a manner that Garter doesn’t realise it was an intentional death.” Venom said.

Kaz thumped his head on Venom’s chest.

“That’s why Snake is with him.” Kaz groaned. “He’s to keep an eye on Garter and make sure he doesn’t get claimed and nobody dies.”

“Hmm,”

“What does ‘hmm’ mean?” 

“It means we need to cuddle.” Venom pulled Kaz closer and breathed in his scent.

Kaz rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be scented and sniffed by the alpha. He knew something else was going on. He just wasn’t sure what. He’d need to corner Ocelot and see if he knew what the root cause was.

~~

Hal opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. It looked faintly familiar. He tested his muscles and no, he still couldn’t move. He looked around the room and realised he was in the apartment on the couch and Snake was sitting on the coffee table next to the couch, reading from a file folder labeled confidential.

Relief swept through him when he saw the alpha. Relief that Snake had found him just in time, relief that he wasn’t underneath Kyle, or the other’s he was threatened with, and relief that he wasn’t alone.

Snake glanced up from the documents and his eyes widened when he saw Hal watching him. He quickly closed the folder and placed it on the coffee table.

“Garter? Can you hear me?” Snake slipped off the little table and knelt next to Hal. He stroked Hal’s forehead.

Hal squeezed his eyes shut and tried to answer, but all that came out was a soft whine. He opened them again, hoping Snake would understand.

Judging by the grimace on Snake’s face, he did understand.

“You drank from a cup someone gave you, didn’t you.”

Hal whined again.

“Fuck.” Snake ran his hand through his hair. “I think you’ve been roofied. Didn’t anybody tell you… never mind. Did any of the guys have touch you?”

Hal hesitated.

“It’s okay Hal. Whatever happened, it isn’t your fault. Look, I know you’re probably panicked and worried, we can figure that out in the morning, but for now there’s really nothing we can do except for you to sleep it off. Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Snake promised. 

Hal wished he could turn his head, to look away. He was ashamed of himself for getting into this situation and for being one of Mother Base’s Diamond Dogs and ending up as he did. It wasn’t even seventy-two hours and everything was falling apart. Hot tears prickled his eyes.

Snake stroked his hair.

“It’s okay Garter, it’s okay. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Hal closed his eyes, oddly soothed by Snake’s hand. It reminded him of when he was little and he would cry in his bed. Big Boss would stretch a hand over and stroke his hair, soothing him back to sleep. Hal breathed in, and found that faint smell of Big Boss attached to Snake.

He drifted to sleep, feeling safe.

~~

“You’re fidgeting.”

“No, I’m not.

“Yes, you are.”

“You’re taking too long.”

Venom glanced at Kaz’s reflection in the bathroom mirror. Those pale eyes were glaring at him. Venom looked away and dragged the razor blade against Kaz’s neck, scraping away the shaving cream from his neck. He wiped off the foam with the edge of a towel, and blond hair, and started again. This was part of their morning ritual, something that had started soon after the truth was revealed and Big Boss told Venom he could have this intimacy with Kaz. It would have aroused suspicion, especially with Ocelot, if Venom had tended to Kaz as he now did before the truth was revealed. Their relationships were difficult to break down into simple pairings. Big Boss and Ocelot were a bonded pair, and no amount of pressure by Venom or Kaz could break that. Venom had fallen through and bonded with Ocelot, of course, it was part of the role, but a part of him adored Kaz. His huffy and salty nature, his dedication, and his quiet moments when he just needed to be held and reassured that he was an important and key component to Mother Base’s future.

“Where are you heading to that you’re in such a hurry?” Venom murmured, his metallic hand framing Kaz’s jaw and gently tilting his head back.

“I need to speak to Ocelot.” Kaz said, and swallowed when the razor blade carefully dragged against his Adam apple.

“He’s probably still sleeping.” Venom said.

Kaz rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll wake up his Russian ass.”

Venom’s lips twitched. 

“I wish I could see that happen.”

Kaz blinked.

“Where are you going?”

“Fishing.”

Kaz scowled.

“Fishing?”

“Yup.”

“There’s a million things that need to be taken care of and you’re going fishing?” Kaz huffed.

“Well, I won’t be alone.”

“Big Boss too?”

“Yup.”

Kaz’s eyes narrowed.

Venom smiled, his scars crinkled.

“You two are up to something. Aren’t you.” Kaz said slowly.

Venom said nothing, just quietly finished shaving Kaz. Kaz shooed him away and Venom went back into the bedroom and dressed in his fatigues. Kaz left the bathroom soon after and Venom helped him with his tie when he dressed.

“Does Big Boss do this?” Kaz asked, his voice soft.

“Hmm?” Venom was focused on tying the knot.

“With Ocelot, does Big Boss do this?” Kaz gestured to Venom’s actions.

Venom stilled and he looked to Kaz with his one eye. 

“Not this, no.” Venom finally answered.

“Then what?”

“It’s different.” Venom frowned.

“V?”

Venom finished and took a step back, examining Kaz before he nodded and reached for his own weapons.

“V.” Kaz growled.

“Big Boss inspects him.”

Kaz blinked.

“What do you mean ‘inspects’?”

“He to be sure Ocelot hasn’t been touched. Hasn’t been fucked. Hasn’t fucked someone else. Hasn’t been spreading his legs or swallowing some strangers cock.” Venom slid his knife into his boot.

Kaz swallowed, Venom’s low rumbling voice made his cock twitch.

“A-and if he has?”

Venom slowly turned to Kaz. A smile curled on his lips.

“Then we make sure he knows his place. Just like I made sure you know yours last night; flat on your belly and calling my name.”

Kaz flushed, and looked away.

“A-Anyway. Don’t be gone too long. Garter’s calling home this afternoon.” Kaz mumbled.

“We won’t. We’ll be back in time.” Venom chuckled.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Snake light his cigarette; the ashtray next to him was close to overflowing with ash and cigarette butts. He’d been chain smoking for several hours now near the open window. The confidential file opened on his lap, his gaze on Garter still asleep on the couch. He understood now; better at least anyway, why Miller had given his this assignment. Garter’s value was astronomical in the world of private militaries. If Big Boss hadn’t picked him up when he was five, Snake had a feeling that Garter would be building metal gears for some private military contractor on an island in Alaska. 

But there was more to his value then just monetary worth. His connection to Big Boss, and The Boss herself, was something that would not be undermined. Garter was an omega, yes, and if he was claimed by an opposing party, or a threat, then Big Boss would have no choice but to attack and steal Garter back, even if it meant destroying him, and all of Mother Base, in the process. 

Furthermore, according to Commander Miller’s files, Garter’s father, Huey, was a monster in his own right. His plans for Garter made Snake growl low in his throat, and he wondered why Big Boss let the beta live. 

On another level he understood Garter stepping outside of his comfort zone, why he had gone to the party. Omega’s always did better when surrounded by others. It was a comfort to them and made them feel safe. At least that was what Commander Miller’s training videos had reported. But Garter was too young to be wandering off on his own, and especially too young to be playing with any alphas. He was only seventeen and according to Miller’s documents, Snake was technically his guardian until next month when Garter turned eighteen.

Snake took a long drag of his cigarette and let the smoke drift and curl around his face.

He wondered what plans Big Boss had for the omega once he turned legal.

Snake turned to the documents on his lap and shuffled them back into the folder. 

He would let Garter sleep for a few more hours, let him gather his wits before the call home to Mother Base.

It would be Garter’s first test, and Snake would not let him fail it.

~~

“Ocelot, are you up?” Kaz opened the door, not even bothering to knock. He peered into the dark room and entered. He closed the door behind him as he approached the bed piled high with blankets. The strong smell of sex and slick was still heavy in the room.

“Ocelot?”

“I will fucking kill you if you come closer.” Ocelot hissed.

“It’s Kaz.”

The blankets shuffled on the bed before Ocelot slowed pushed them back.

Kaz swallowed. Ocelot looked worked over and covered in thick bruises. He had heavy bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn’t slept much through the night.

“The fuck you want?”

“I was, ah, actually wondering if I could ask you something—”

“No.”

“What?”

“No! Fuck off! Go away. If you see Big Boss, or his bastard phantom, I want you to shoot them.” Ocelot snapped, hiding under the blankets once more.

Kaz crept closer to the bed and lifted the edge of the sheet.

“That much fun, huh?”

Ocelot scowled.

“Fine.” Kaz sighed, and dropped the blanket. He limped towards the door. “I’ll let you know when Garter calls him. Boss and Venom have gone fishing so you can probably get some downtime and recover from Operation Omega Crisis.”

“Don’t forget to shoot them!” Ocelot huffed.

~~

Hal’s eyes fluttered open and he squeezed them shut at the afternoon sun. Even though the curtains in the living room were pulled, it was still bright. He raised his hand to his forehead and softly groaned. His head hurt, his throat felt like sandpaper. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened last night. 

There was a party… wasn’t there?

A hand cupped the back of his head and Hal gasped as he was slightly lifted and the rim of a glass pressed against his bottom lip. He looked up, startled.

Snake met his gaze. The alpha looked exhausted, maybe a little burnt out. The acrid smell of smoke hung to his body and Hal slowly blinked up at him.

“Take a drink,” Snake rumbled.

Obediently, Hal parted his lips and drank of the cold water. It made the dull throb in his head go away and soothed his throat. When he finished, the hand lowered him back onto the cushion and Hal watched, a bit better, maybe a little too wide-eyed as Snake turned his chin sideways, examining his face.

“Are you okay?”

Hal blinked again.

“Y-yeah. Why?”

Snake regarded him with a cautious look.

“Do you remember anything about last night?”

Hal frowned and he tried to think. With a jolt he remembered Chloe and Snake. He glared at the alpha, but as he thought it, hadn’t he gone somewhere with… what was his name?

Kyle.

Blood drained from Hal’s face and he quickly averted his gaze. He remembered in bits and pieces what happened, he remembered the party, he remembered Kyle giving him dinks, and he remembered…. He remembered being on Kyle’s bed and in the hazy memory, he remembered the anger on Snake’s face.  
He tried to turn away but Snake’s grip on his hair wouldn’t let him. His cheeks burned, ashamed, and he squirmed on the couch.

“Garter.”

Hal refused to meet Snake’s face.

Snake sighed and sat on the edge of the couch. He placed the glass on the table and peered down at him.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Hal bit his bottom lip. It was. He should have been smarter. He should have been more on his guard. This wasn’t Mother Base. This was the real world. He was a shitty soldier and that was why he needed a bodyguard. He didn’t belong here. He didn’t belong in this world. He belonged at Mother Base working on Metal Gear and Big Boss’s dreams.

“Garter.”

“I want to go home.” It was a soft statement.

“Garter,” Snake sighed, again.

“I want to go home! Call Commander Miller, or Major Ocelot. Call them and have them pick us up.” Hal squeezed his eyes shut.

“No.”

Hal opened his eyes wide.

“W-What?”

“If you go back now, you will always back down when the shit hits the fan. What happened last night will not happen again.”

“You don’t know that.” Hal said.

“Yes I fucking do,” Snake growled.

Hal searched Snake’s face.

“Why are you doing this? You hate me.” Hal whispered.

Snake looked away, suddenly looking much older than he was.

“I don’t hate you, Garter. I… well…” Snake scowled. “I don’t do well with people, and I’m a fucking bastard for the most part.”

Hal frowned, and wanted to ask Snake what he meant when a phone in Snake’s bedroom rang.

“What’s that?” Hal struggled to sit up.

“That would be Mother Base on the SAT phone.” Snake said. “They’ll want to know how you’ve been. How your first few days were.”

Hal plucked at the afghan covering him.

“Stay here.” Snake got up from the couch and headed into his bedroom. He returned seconds later, holding the silver grey SAT phone to his ear. “Solid Snake.” He listed to the phone then glanced at Hal.

Hal bit his bottom lip.

“Yeah, no, he’s here. Let me put this on speaker.” Snake pushed a button on the phone and sat again on the coffee table.

“Garter Snake.”

Big Boss’s raspy voice made Hal shiver.

“H-Hi Big Boss.” Hal stuttered, his voice raspy.

Big Boss paused.

“Are you alright?”

Snake’s quick look and Hal cleared his throat. 

“S-sorry. I woke up with a scratchy throat.” Hal flinched as he lied.

“Are you getting sick?”

“Ah, no. Nothing like that. I’ll just take a lozenge in a little bit.” Hal said.

More silence and then a gently chiding on the other end, and Kaz spoke up.

“Have you two settled in your apartment?” 

“Yeah. We found our rooms, and also the SNES.” Hal tried to sit up but flinched at the sunlight and stayed on the couch.

“I thought you’d like that.” Kaz said. “Did you already get your books?”

“Yes.” Hal wouldn’t meet Snake’s eyes.

“And have you to gone out and surveyed any threat zones on the campus?” Big Boss asked.

“Not yet. That was our plan for today.” Snake interrupted.

“Was?” Big Boss’s voice rumbled over the SAT phone.

“Yeah. Garter got invited to a party last night.” Snake said. 

Hal panicked and shook his head.

“A party.” Big Boss’s tone was flat.

“Yes. We went, stayed maybe an hour, and came back.” Snake answered. His gaze focused on Hal’s. “On our way back he had this idea for a new type of rocket, and he was up all night making notes.”

“And nothing else happened?” 

“No.” Snake answered.

“I want to hear it from Garter.”

The moment of truth. Or lies. Either way, it was the moment that would define Hal running back to Mother Base, or actually sticking to his plan and going through university.

“N-no. Nothing happened. But I think, I think I want to just focus on my studies.” Hal said, his voice soft.

“Good.” Big Boss’s voice was firm. 

“Garter, you’re probably busy. We’ll contact you again in the next week. Your classes will have begun by then?” Kaz interrupted.

“Ah, yes.” Hal said.

“Good. Have a safe week!” Kaz cheerfully said and hung up the phone.

Snake and Hal stared at the SAT phone.

“Well… that was painless.” Snake said.

Hal whimpered and rolled over on the couch. He pulled the afghan over his head and tried to come to terms that in less than a week, he had attended a party, been drugged, drew the attention of an asshole of a Kyle, got into a fight with Snake, and now lied to Big Boss. The man, the alpha, that had taken him under his wing and watched over him since he was a child.

“Are you hungry?”

Hal shrugged.

“I’ll make us lunch.” Snake said. He left the phone on the table.

Hal shut his eyes, confused, restless, and his body singing with uncertainty.

~~

“Well, everything seems fine.” Kaz said.

Big Boss lit his cigar, eyeing the blond.

Venom leaned against the file cabinet in the corner, frowning, his arms crossed.

Ocelot sent Kaz a warning look.

“Yes. He seems fine.” Big Boss said. He tilted his head and nodded at Venom. Without a wood, Venom pushed off the cabinet and on silent feet slipped out of the room. Kaz looked back to Big Boss, frowning.

“What’s going on? Where are you sending V?”

“Ocelot, follow me.” Big Boss said. He stood up and left the office.

Ocelot sighed.

“Ocelot. What the fuck is going on?” Kaz demanded.

“I’ll find out.” He grumbled, following Big Boss.

Kaz threw himself in his chair and scowled.

Garter seemed perfectly fine, maybe a little uncertain, but that was acceptable. Kaz rubbed his neck. He had been nervous his first week away at university but had quickly acclimatized. Made friends, picked up the guitar. Kaz sighed and hoped that Garter would at least have some fun. 

~~

Ocelot tipped his head underneath the shower’s spray and sighed happily. The heat was working wonders on his muscles. A warm hand cupped the back of his skull and Ocelot smiled as the arm moved down and wrapped around his waist and was soon joined by another that cupped the front of his neck. Big Boss’s half hard cock rubbed against his ass and Ocelot shook his head.

“No more. Not today.” Ocelot croaked.

“Too sore?” Big Boss kissed the shell of his ear.

Ocelot nodded then sighed deeply when Big Boss reached up and gently rubbed his stomach. It was meant to sooth, to calm him, and it worked. Ocelot had been angry when Big Boss had skipped out that morning for a fishing trip with his phantom instead of tending to him. But after the call with Garter, he seemed more at ease, reassured even.

“Did you know about the party?” Big Boss mouthed the shell of his ear.

Or maybe not.

“Yes.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me about it because…?” Big Boss let the words hang in the air.

“Because I knew how you would react.” Ocelot peeked at him over his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t—”

“Oh yes you would. You would sneak to the university and fulton the poor boy before he even set foot in a classroom.” Ocelot tilted his head to the side, letting the hot water hit the bite mark on his shoulder. “You would take any opportunity, any chance, to bring him back to Mother Base because you miss him.”

Big Boss grunted.

“He’s safe. He has Snake with him.”

When Big Boss didn’t respond, Ocelot opened his eyes. He went to turn around but the grip on his throat stopped him. A warning. He relaxed again and the grip loosened, somewhat.

“Where did you send Venom?”

“Asset pick up. Nothing sinister. You’re getting paranoid, Ocelot.” Big Boss chuckled.

“You’re more paranoid then me.” Ocelot grumped.

Big Boss laughed and he let go of Ocelot’s throat. Instead he wrapped both arms around Ocelot’s waist and hugged him from behind.

“Maybe. Now how about we finish up here and I get you an extra-large plate of cold meats and cheese?” 

Ocelot smoothed his features as he hummed.

“That sounds lovely.”

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

For the following two weeks, Snake and Hal fell into a routine. Snake would do the cooking, and Hal would clean the apartment and they would share the laundry. It was agreed that to keep their cover secure, Snake would refer to Garter as Hal, and Snake as David to lessen the chances of them slipping up in public. Snake would escort Hal to the university in the morning and pick him up when his classes ended, meanwhile he would sit in a nearby café and pour through the book list Kaz had sent him. At night after supper, and if he had an empty period to relax, Hal would play on the SNES while Snake drank and watched. They would bid each other good night and Hal would fall asleep exhausted while Snake did whatever Snake did when Hal passed out. And every Friday, Mother Base would call and Hal would have a strained conversation with Big Boss, make small talk with Commander Miller, and maybe one or two words with Major Ocelot. 

It was a day in, day out, routine.

No parties. No outings. Nothing.

University. Home. Study. Supper. Bed. Breakfast. University. Home. Study. Supper. Bed.

The amount of studying was starting to crush Hal. He was so busy completing assignments and studying for tests, that he hadn’t actually designed anything in the near three weeks they had been there. He thought that maybe when he arrived, he would have all these great ideas, but nothing was happening. The lack of contact was eating at him not to mention the attention.

Hal hadn’t told David about the alphas in the class, and the hallways that kept giving him their numbers, inviting him to parties, or trying to get him in their beds. Hal just wished they would leave him alone, just go away, and but no amount of rebuttals seemed to work. Which is why he found himself in his bedroom, huddled in bed with the SAT phone pressed to his ear, and chewing his bottom lip bloody as he waited for the other line to pick up.

“Mother Base.” A communication solder answered.

Hal breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Garter Snake for Major Ocelot.”

A pause, then a confirmation. 

“Please wait for transfer.” The faceless voice said and Hal glanced at his closed door. 

The phone chimed several times before Ocelot picked up.

“Garter?” Ocelot sounded exhausted. Hal bowed his head.

“Major Ocelot?” He hated how his voice cracked.

“Hold on.” Hal listened to a growl of a voice in the background before Ocelot made a hushing sound. He listened as the phone moved around and a door opened and clicked shut. “Are you alright?”

“I-I miss home.” Hal croaked.

“Garter…” Ocelot soothed and Hal felt his walls threatening to crumble. “It’s normal to miss home, and to feel swamped with everything going on right now. But when you finish, you’ll be the better for it.

“I-I know.” Hal sniffed.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me? Or ask, or…” Ocelot let the words hang, inviting.

“I, um… I sort of have a problem.” Hal sighed. If he told Ocelot everything, the soul numbing aspects, the insane routine, and everything else, not to mention that damned party and the lies, he knew Ocelot wouldn’t be pleased, but he would at least listen and but still recall him so they could revaluate the situation.

“Snake?”

“No. Um, other alphas.” Hal softly squeaked.

“Ah,” Ocelot said, as if he understood. “Do they bother you a lot?”

“Yeah. On Mother Base nobody pays me much attention, but here? There are so many alphas, and they just won’t stop asking for my number, or offering rides, or wanting dates and I just want them to go away.” Hal sighed.

“Well, there’s a few ways to go around that.” Ocelot said, after a few minutes.

Hal perked up. “There is?”

“Easiest way is to bond yourself to an alpha.” Ocelot said.

“I-I can’t do that.” 

“No, of course not. Another way is to attack the alpha’s that seemed to have focused on you.” Ocelot explained.

“Erm, is there another way?” Hal asked, hopeful.

“Wear a familiar alpha’s scent. Sleep in a shirt and the scent will stick to you.” Ocelot said simply.

“Where am I going to get a shirt like that?” Hal frowned.

Ocelot chuckled.

“Well, you could always take one of Snakes.”

“Oh.”

“Garter,” Ocelot’s tone turned comforting. “Do you want me to send on of Big Boss’s shirts?”

Hal smiled. He remembered when he was really little and Big Boss had gone on his first mission, he had cried and cried until Ocelot dressed him in one of the Boss’s shirts. After that, he’d slept peacefully in Ocelot’s room until Big Boss returned. 

“N-no. I’ll try and take one of Snakes. He’s gone to the store to get some milk and bread.” Hal said.

“At nine at night?”

“Um, yeah.” Hal fidgeted again. He was sure David actually went to the corner pub for a beer every now and then. Which was okay, because Hal knew if he was starting to go crazy from the routine, David must be quietly going stir crazy.

“I see. How are things with him?”

“Good, I guess. He’s a bit nicer since we first got here, but he’s still standoffish like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, or constantly on guard.” Hal explained.

“What do you mean by since?” Ocelot asked.

“Since the party.” Hal bit his bottom lip and tasted copper.

“I see, maybe he…” a pounding on the door and Ocelot sighed into the phone. “Do you want to talk to him?”

Hal smiled. “No. I’m good. Thank you.”

Ocelot chuckled again. “No problem Garter. Boss, he’s fine!” Ocelot yelled away from the phone before he disconnected.

Hal pushed himself off the bed and cracked open his bedroom door. No sign of the alpha. He checked his watch. David had been gone for several hours, a bit longer than usual to get the groceries at the corner store so he probably was at the pub a few blocks down. Hal padded across the narrow hallway and opened David’s door. He sidestepped the tossed books on the floor, and went for the silver briefcase. He popped it open and placed the SAT phone back in, safe and sound. He closed the briefcase and noticed a vanilla brown envelope tucked underneath it labelled confidential. Hal frowned and touched the edge of it before he shook his head.

If it was important, David would have told him. He turned around and went to the closet. He shuffled through the sparse offering of clothing before he found a t-shirt. He pulled it off the hanger and brought it up to his nose, hesitant, and sniffed.

David’s smell drowned his senses. Cigarette smoke, some type of spice Hal couldn’t identify, and again that faint trace of Big Boss. As quietly as he could, Hal left David’s room and went back into his and closed his door. He pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it into the laundry bin. He eyed David’s t-shirt and sighed. He pulled it on. It hung to his knees. Hal scowled at the size and the smell of cigarette smoke that clung to the shirt. He crawled into bed and pulled off his glasses, placing them on the little plastic snake. He turned off his light and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

~~

“Up and at ‘em, Hal.” David called from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

Hal groaned and opened one eye to glance at the alarm clock. Every day without failure at exactly six in the morning, David woke him up. None of his classes started until eight, but David wanted them to stick to their training as possible and for David, that meant getting an extra hour and a half of sleep in the morning because Hal refused to budge from bed any earlier.

Hal made a mental note to beg Big Boss for a later morning on behalf of the troops. Sluggish, Hal pulled on his glasses and slunk out of his room, yawning as he entered the living room and wandered over to the kitchen nook. He sat in one of the chairs and crossed his arms across the kitchen table, his head resting comfortably on them. He must have dozed because he woke up to a plate of eggs and toast sitting in front of him and David sitting across from him with his own plate.

Hal lifted up his fork. Years of living on Mother Base had programmed him to shovel the eggs in a mechanical fashion.

“I was wondering where that shirt went.” David said, his tone dry.

Hal choked on his eggs. He grabbed the previously unseen orange juice and gulped it down before he looked, wide eyed, at David.

“I, ah, um, well,”

“Spit it out.” David growled.

Hal bowed his head. “It was Major Ocelot’s idea.” He squeaked.

David scowled.

“What does Major Ocelot have to do with you stealing one of my shirts?”

Hal sighed and placed his fork down. He lifted his head, peering up at David.

“He said that wearing another alpha’s scent would deter other alphas from being interested. And aside from bonding with an alpha, which I don’t want to do, and beating up any alphas, I wasn’t very good at CQC, wearing an familiar alpha t-shirts was the best way to go.” Hal explained. God it sounded so much better when Major Ocelot said it. 

David slowly blinked.

“And, I-I’m sorry I took your shirt without asking. I can give it back if you want.” Hal offered.

“Why didn’t you tell me there were alpha’s were bothering you?” David asked.

Hal swallowed. “Because I…” He didn’t know how to answer. What could he say? Was he afraid of David’s response? Or of Big Boss learning about them? Was he scared of what might happen? Or what might not happen? Hal just didn’t know.

“It won’t work.”

Hal stopped. “W-what?”

“It’ll work until it rains outside, or you take a shower. If you want an alpha’s scent to stick to you, you need to sleep with an alpha.” David said.

“Oh.” Hal’s face flushed.

“And I don’t mean sexually. You’re jail bait for two more weeks so that won’t happen.” David mused.

Hal frowned. “Then what am I supposed to do?”

David poked at his eggs.

“Tonight, come to my room.”

Hal’s eyes widened.

“W-What? I can’t—”

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” David growled, again. “Sleeping in the same bed of an alpha will make the scent stronger, and it’ll stick longer, too.”

Hal silently nodded and looked back to his eggs.

Why did he feel so nervous?

~~

“What did Garter want?”

“Just to chat.”

Two warning growls and Ocelot rolled his eyes. Venom and Big Boss were both leaning over his desk, their hands on the edges; both alpha’s trying to appear threatening.

Ocelot ignored them and resumed paperwork. Venom had only returned from Big Boss’s secret mission last night. He knew because when he came out of the bathroom after speaking with Garter, Venom had slipped in through the window and left soon after with Big Boss.

“Was he injured? Did he need anything? You were in there awfully long.” Big Boss and Venom switched off between the questions, their voices low and rough.

“Garter was fine. He’s just been a bit stressed as of late, and wanted to call home for some reassurance.” Ocelot said. He lifted several sheets and scrawled his signature on the bottom of them.

“But—” Big Boss started.

“But nothing. You two are distracting me from my work. Go blow up something, or find some of those highly poisonous gerbils. I don’t care. Just go.” Ocelot waved at the men and tuned them out. 

“This isn’t the end.” Venom warned.

Ocelot sniffed.

“Such a shame. I’m sure the two of you would have enjoyed it, too.”

Venom and Big Boss glanced at each other.

“What?”

“Oh, Kaz’s secret supper menu.” Ocelot hummed. “Apparently he’s got an S rank super exclusive sushi chef that he’s hiding away. The man makes amazing rice balls. Reminds Kaz of his mother’s cooking.” 

Venom and Big Boss slowly backed away from Ocelot’s desk and raced out of the room.

Ocelot’s lips twitched.

~~

Another day crammed full of classes and assignments and Hal was exhausted. They got back to the apartment and had supper and now, because it was free time, Hal knelt in front of the TV, working his way through Chrono Trigger. He was in running around in the Jurassic period and fighting enemies as they came. Hal couldn’t explain it why he felt so nervous, why there was a strange sensation in his belly. He was anxious and unsure and—

“Christ Hal, you’ve been running in a circle for twenty minutes.” David popped open a can of beer.

Hal grimaced and focused on the screen. Technically David was right, but he was trying to sort out his strange mood. Finally giving up, he saved and ended the game. He shut down the SNES and turned to a local news station.

David didn’t say a word. Instead they watched the TV in silence until the clock stretched on and hit ten pm.

Hal fidgeted, and he glanced over his shoulder when David sighed. He watched the alpha rise from the couch and took his empties into the kitchen, dropping them into the recycling bin. David walked back to him and looked down at him.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll leave the door open.”

Hal wordlessly nodded and David walked down the hallway and into his room. Hal chewed on his bottom lip.

What David said had made sense, and really David was the only one Hal could trust off of Mother Base. He had saved him during the party, and in the past two weeks, David had changed. He was nicer, and didn’t snap at him or anything. He also hadn’t invited any women back to the apartment since the Chloe incident.

Hal took a few deep breathes and he got to his feet. He turned off the TV and the lights in the living room and padded down the hallway to his bedroom. He changed into his t-shirt and pyjama pants, he could never sleep naked, and left his bedroom. He eyed David’s opened door.

He could do this. It would keep the other alpha’s off of him, and that was what he wanted.

Right?

Right.

Hal opened the bedroom door wider and slipped inside. The room was cast in shadows, the curtains pulled shut. Hal approached the bed and saw David’s bare back to him. He pushed back the sheets and crawled into the bed. He turned his back to David and fought against the anxiety and nerves singing in his blood as he pulled up the sheets to his neck. The sheets drowned in David’s scent and it made Hal slightly dizzy. He felt so awkward, so nervous, so worried, so—

David growled, annoyed, and Hal felt the bed move and dip until David wrapped his arm around Hal’s waist and pulled him close.

“Stop worrying and go to sleep.” David grunted into his ear and Hal squirmed in his arms.

Hal listened, felt David’s breathing even out and his grip relax. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was soothing to be next to someone. Hal shut his eyes and fell into an easy sleep.

~~

Kaz fled down the stairs, his heart hammering against his chest, and ducking the tranquilizing darts as they sailed over his head. He didn’t know what was going on, why Venom and Big Boss had decided to hunt him, but he knew things like this never ended well.

Especially if they were both in on whatever plan they had dreamed up. 

He wasn’t used to being hunted; that dubious honour went to Ocelot. Not that he felt bad for Ocelot, but well, he had seen what both alpha’s had done to Ocelot, especially when he fought back, and Kaz rarely when caught by either alpha, fought back. 

Still, whatever they were up to this time was beyond Kaz’s understanding.

He turned a corner and yelped as he ran right into Big Boss’s grip. Big Boss spun him around and Kaz grunted, grabbing the arm at his throat. Venom stalked towards him. He struggled uselessly as the alpha leaned in and smelled him.

“V-V? Boss? What’s going on?” Kaz croaked, shivering as Venom ran his hands down Kaz’s jacket and around, cupping his ass.

“Where is he?” Big Boss purred into Kaz’s ear.

Kaz frowned, his breath catching as Venom ground against him and roughly squeezed his ass.

“Who?” Kaz tilted his head, trying to expose his neck as Big Boss’s breath ghosted on his pulse.

“Where is the sushi chef?” Venom purred, his face inches from Kaz’s.

Kaz paused.

“Excuse me?”

“We know you’re hiding a special S class sushi chef on Mother Base. Where is he?” Big Boss nipped the fleshy bottom of his ear lobe.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kaz said, honestly.

“Hmm, looks like he won’t tell.” Venom sighed.

“Oh, he well.” Big Boss laughed.

Kaz squirmed in their grips. “No, I’m serious. I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Greedy piggy,” Big Boss licked his neck as Venom grabbed his chin, holding him place and kissing him.

Kaz moaned in the grip, unsure.

Why did he have a strange sensation Ocelot was behind this?

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a note or a kudo, or visit my super NSFW tumblr at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on, up and at ‘em.” 

“Five more minutes,” Hal whined, and pulled the sheet over his head.

“Nope. Time to get up.” The sheet was cruelly yanked away and Hal whimpered. He dragged the pillow on top of his head. That too was plucked from his grasp. Hal blinked into the morning light and met David’s weary grin. He was shirtless, a towel hanging low on his hips.

Hal’s stomach clenched at the sight. “What time is it?”

“Late. You tossed and turned so often last night I thought you were a salmon, so I let you sleep a bit later than usual.” David explained. He went to his closet and pulled out a shirt and pants. He dressed while Hal huffed and covered his head with his arms.

“I made breakfast burritos, they’re on the table.” David commented and Hal sighed and finally sat up. He blinked and realized, horrified, that he had actually fallen asleep wearing his glasses. He yawned and cracked his jaw. Rubbing his eyes, Hal stumbled out of David’s bedroom and back to his own room. Tiredly he dressed and when he joined David in the kitchen, he was handed a travel mug, a burrito wrapped in a paper towel, and Hal’s laptop and books piled on the table.

Hal eyed the set up suspiciously.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” David said. “We need to eat on the walk over if you don’t want to be late for class.”

Hal raised an eyebrow.

Something weird was going on, and he was going to find out what, but he glanced at the clock on the microwave and he really was going to be late. Ugh.

~~

More university, more classes, more assignments, but at least Ocelot’s trick seemed to be working. The alpha’s that had been bothering him took one sniff and quickly backed away. Which was probably a good thing, all things considered. He trudged along the hallway, his head bowed, ignoring the world around him.

He didn’t even notice the alpha’s blocking the end of the hallway until he walked into them. His arms were grabbed and his head shot up, panicked.

“Long time no see,” Kyle purred. “Did you miss me?”

Hal couldn’t stop the whimper that crawled up his throat as Kyle and his group grabbed his shoulders and started to pull him towards an empty classroom. He struggled, his throat tight.

“Let me go! I-I’m with an alpha!” Hal warned.

Kyle sniffed his neck and barked out a laugh. “You mean some alpha pity bed you. You don’t smell like sex, more like someone’s sheets.” The other alpha’s of the group laughed. Hal struggled, panic sinking into his bones. All his training, CQC and everything else went flying out the window.

“Get your fucking hands off of him.” 

Kyle and the others froze. David stood at the end of the hallway, lit cigarette in hand, his eyes focused.

“Y-You!”

“Yeah, me. Maybe this time I fucking crack your head against the wall and break your buddies legs.” David approached, growling low in his throat.

“This omega’s yours?” The alpha that had given Hal his drinks at the party asked.

“Yeah, he is.” David said.

“Then why doesn’t he smell like you? He isn’t claimed, he’s up for grabs.” Kyle argued 

David growled again and Kyle and the other alpha’s shuddered, Hal trembled at the sound, his eyes downcast, humiliated.

“Because he’s not fucking legal you shit heads. Even you should know underage omega’s are banned from being bonded. Now get your hands off of him, or else I’ll break every bone in your body.” David was closer now. 

Kyle glanced at the other alpha’s in his group and they all silently nodded. They let go of Hal and shoved him towards David. David grabbed him and pulled him close.

“As soon as he’s eighteen, you better be ready to fight.” Kyle threatened.

“Oh, just you try it.” David purred.

Kyle and the other sneered at Hal before they sauntered off down the hallway. When they were gone, David looked down at Hal.

“You okay?”

“I want to go home.” Hal trembled.

“The apartment?”

“No, Mother Base. I want to go home.” Hal squeezed his eyes shut. 

Silently, David wrapped his arm around Hal’s shoulder.

~~

“I hate you.”

Ocelot bit his bottom lip. “Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t that horrible.”

“They thought I was lying! They didn’t believe anything I said! They brought out the cock ring, Ocelot. The cock ring!” Kaz yelled, hysterical. They were in Kaz’s room, Venom and Big Boss having left Mother Base to complete a mission. 

Ocelot sat next to the blond and stroked his hair.

“It’s okay.”

“Yeah, for you, because you did this.” Kaz spat.

Ocelot rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic.”

“They threatened to collar me and keep me on a private beach in Costa Rica, naked, for the rest of my life!” 

“Okay, maybe you’re not being dramatic. But listen, I needed you to distract them.”

Kaz scowled. “Why? What could my ability to sit help you to distract them?”

“Do you remember that party Garter and Snake attended?”

Kaz paused, his face softened.

“What happened?”

“I wasn’t sure, but after my last conversation with him, I wanted to check with my assets in the field.”

“And?”

Ocelot smiled, tiredly.

“What happens to young omega’s at college parties held at frat houses?”

Kaz’s mouth parted. “Is Garter okay?”

“He’s fine, Snake managed to extract him in time, but I think for Garter’s own safety, he’s going to need to get close to an alpha he trusts, and soon.”

Kaz looked to his bedroom door. “Venom and Big Boss won’t like this.”

“No, but they’ll have to live for it for Garter’s sake.” Ocelot said.

“How can I help?” Kaz’s eyes flashed.

~~

David and Hal got back to the apartment, not a word spoken between them. Hal made a beeline for his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He sunk into bed and cried into his pillow as his emotions rolled over him. He was useless, worthless, and a complete disgrace to Big Boss and all those at Mother Base. He should have never left. 

A soft knock on his door and Hal hiccupped, tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder as David cracked open the door.

“Can I come in?”

Wordlessly, Hal nodded. He swallowed, wiping his face on the back of his shirts sleeves.

David entered. He stood uncertain before he sat next to Hal on the bed. “What do you want to do?” His voice was soft, non-threatening.

“I want to go home.” Hal croaked.

“Because of some asshole alpha?” David leaned closer.

Hal shook his head. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “No. Because I am a shitty soldier. I froze when they grabbed me, I couldn’t fight back. If Big Boss knew what happened he would throw me in the Brig until he tossed me into the ocean.” Hal broke. He cupped his face and bent at the waist. Everything he had planned was all for nothing.

“Big Boss wouldn’t do that to you.” David rubbed his back. 

“Yes he would!”

“Nah. Big Boss might suspend your privileges for a week or two, but he wouldn’t hurt you.” David soothed. 

“Y-You think so?” Hal peeked through his fingers.

“Hmm mmm. Furthermore? If he knew what those alpha’s had planned for you? I’m pretty sure he would kidnap them, skin them, and hang them from their ankles as a warning to the other alphas.” David said.

Hal sniffled. “He might freak out, but he’d never do anything like that.” 

David cleared his throat. “Anyway, we all freeze on the battlefield. The first time I was in combat I almost got my CO shot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can be trained and work our asses off, but when we get into a situation like that? Some people panic, other’s freeze, and some just aren’t affected. So don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Hal mutely nodded. David rubbed his back again before he dropped his arm. He stood up and went for the door. His hand on the door handle, he paused.

“Before you decide you want to go back, give yourself the night to think things through. Balance the pros and cons. You’ve only got another month and a half before finals and you’ve been working pretty damned hard so don’t cut yourself short.”

Hal nodded, again. He fidgeted and plucked at his top sheet.

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“Major Ocelot’s plan didn’t work. It’s only a matter of time before I turn eighteen and they… they…” Hal trailed off.

“They won’t.” David said, his voice firm. “I won’t let them. I’ll figure something out. I’m going to make us something to eat.”

Hal frowned, he looked up to David.

“W-What were you on about this morning? You were acting all suspicious and stuff.”

David paused, and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I was going to take you out to supper at the sushi place that just opened up near the campus, and then I thought we could see that new robot movie in theaters. I know you’re been on a pretty strict routine, but some changes every now and then isn’t all bad. Anyway, I’ll bring you a plate.” David left the room.

Hal looked down at his hands, startled, and not sure how to process that bit of information. Especially after what happened today.

~~

David was busy chopping peppers to stir-fry when his codec chimed. He scowled and put down the knife and pressed his finger against his ear.

“Snake.”

“Your mission objectives have changed.” Commander Millar growled into his ear.

David blinked, slowly. “How so?”

“You’re to make sure Garter Snake will no longer be of an interest to other alphas.”

David opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, and scowled at the pepper on the table. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

“Be creative, Snake.”

“But he’s underage.” Snake pointed out.

Commander Miller sighed. “Then stick to non-sexual activities. Do I need to paint a picture?”

“No, no, I think I know what I’m supposed to do.” Snake groaned. “What about Hal? He might not appreciate the attention.”

“Give Hal the SAT phone and let him make the first move.”

Snake picked up the pepper, suspicious of the entire conversation.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Miller out.”

The call ended and David left the kitchen and went to his room. He removed the SAT phone from the briefcase and knocked on Hal’s door.

“I’m leaving the SAT phone by the door. Supper will be in thirty minutes.” David called. He didn’t want to go in there, he didn’t want to see Hal at the moment. He needed to organize his own thoughts about what had to be done, what Commander Miller had ordered him to do.

He heard the door crack open before it quickly closed again and he returned to cooking.

~~

Finger’s trembling, Hal dialled the familiar number and once more asked for Ocelot. Within seconds Ocelot was on the line, and Hal poured his heart out to Ocelot. He confessed the truth about the party, Kyle, and getting roofied, and then meeting up with the alpha in the universities corridors. It was a relief to finally admit what had happened. It was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Soothing concern, not condemnation or shame, but worry about his own safety.

“Y-Yes. I am, I think. What do I do?” Hal scrubbed his face.

Ocelot hesitated before he answered. “In situations like this, when you need protection from a predatory alpha, you find yourself a stronger alpha.”

Hal chewed on his bottom lip. “How do I do that?”

“You need to get close to an alpha.”

“How? And who?” Hal said, uncertain. 

“Is there an alpha nearby you can trust?” 

Hal thought about it for a few minutes before he gasped. “Y-You can’t mean Snake!”

“I do.” Ocelot said.

Hal stared at the door.

“B-But, he’s Snake!”

“He is.”

Hal swallowed hard. “I can’t, I mean, how would I even, I’m not even eighteen yet!”

Ocelot hummed. “This is true, and I’m sure he’s probably aware of this, too. As for approaching him…”

“Yes?” Hal squeezed his eyes shut. This was way too much, just too much.

“Kiss him.”

Hal almost fell over. “What?”

“Just kiss him, and try not to fight too much.” Ocelot advised.

Hal’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I fight?”

“Just try not to fight too much and—no! No, I will shoot you if you come closer. Back off!” Ocelot yelled to someone else before he abruptly hung up.

Hal pawed the phone, uncertain.

What the hell should he do?

~~

When Hal didn’t emerge from his bedroom, David called it an early night. He went to his room and left the door opened a crack in case Hal wanted to come and talk to him. He pulled off his shirt and cast it onto the laundry hamper. It was soon joined by his pants and socks. He rarely wore underwear. He slipped under the sheets and shoved his pillows under his head. He turned off the table light and stretched out, relaxing.

In a way, he knew what Miller ordered was the best for Hal, but at the same time he was worried the youth would crack under all the pressure. Give him a fortified military outpost any day. His orders were clear though: let Hal make the first move.

He snorted. Like that lab rat would make the first move.

The bedroom door creaked open and David raised his head, startled.

“D-D-David?” 

“I’m here, Hal.” When he didn’t respond, David rolled onto his other side and noticed Hal was fidgeting with the hem of his sleep shirt. “Do you want to sleep in here?”

Wordlessly, Hal nodded.

David lifted the bed sheet and Hal crawled into the bed. Hal gripped the sheet tight and rolled onto his side to face David. They were a foot apart. 

“A-are we—”

“You got a phone call, too?” 

Hal averted his gaze. Even though the room was dark, the light that shone through the partially closed windows was enough for them to see the others faces. 

“What did they say?” David watched Hal. He wasn’t sure who ‘they’ were, but he suspected it might be Major Ocelot given it was him that gave Hal the shirt suggestion in the first place.

“That I should kiss you,” Hal peered up at him.

“And?” David pushed.

“That I… that I shouldn’t fight back.” Hal mumbled.

“I see.” David’s voice was calm and Hal took a deep breath. He looked into David’s eyes.

“Can I do it now?” Hal asked, unsure.

David’s lips curled. “If you want.”

Hesitant and unsure, Hal pushed himself up on his shoulder. He pressed a hand in the space between them and moved closer to David’s unwavering face. Hurriedly, he pecked his lips against David’s and pushed himself back to his space, his heart hammering in his chest.

David hummed before he rolled onto his other side.

“Night.”

Hal blinked, confused. He had kissed him, just like Major Ocelot told him too, but nothing had happened. Had he done it wrong? Feeling rejected, Hal rolled away from David and stared at the wall. He pulled off his glasses and placed them on the little table next to the bed.

This was way too confusing.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update! I hope this next chapter is okay.

David wouldn’t touch him.

Hal chewed on his bottom lip, staring pointlessly at his laptop’s screen filled with advanced mathematically equations. He peeked over the edge the screen, watching as David quietly moved around the kitchen cooking supper. They had run out of the curries’ mother base sent, and David was making some Chinese food. It smelled good, and it made his stomach rumble, but he was distracted by David’s actions, or lack thereof.

It had been a week since Hal kissed him, and since then, every night Hal would peck David on the lips and then shy away, David would roll onto his side, bid him goodnight and go to sleep. He scowled. What was he doing wrong? 

“Careful, your face is going to get stuck.” David said.

Hal blushed and ducked his head.

David returned to cooking and Hal raised his head slightly. The alpha was working the kitchen like an efficient military mission. Everything prepared and at hand, every ingredient prepared and ready to be cooked.

He knew what he was doing, but if only Hal had some sort of reference…

He smacked himself in the forehead.

He really was an idiot.

“You okay?” David asked.

“I’m fine, I-ll, I’ll be right back.” Hal picked up his laptop and raced to his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed. He blushed, his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he typed into the search engine ‘two men kissing’, and clicked on the first link which launched a video.

His breath caught as the video played and he felt his cheeks heat, watching the two men, a muscular brunette alpha and a skinny blond omega, kiss and lick each other’s mouths and strip their clothing and—

“Hal, supper—” David opened the door just as the omega moaned.

“Ack!” Hal slammed his laptop closed. “What are you doing?”

David’s mouth opened and closed. “Supper, what—”

“You didn’t knock! You should knock!” Hal practically shrieked. He swallowed. “W-what did you want?”

“Supper. It’s on the table.” David eyed Hal.

“Okay. I’ll be there in a second. Give me a second.” Hal swallowed.

“Right. Fine.” David shut the door.

Hal took a deep breath, relieved. He placed his laptop on the bed and shifted. His cock was half hard, but if he thought about unsexy things, like dinosaurs and metal gear, it softened. Thankfully no slick. God, he had no idea what he would do if David knew he smelled like slick.

Hal stood up and left his bedroom, entering the kitchen. He noticed David was already eating, a can of beer popped open. 

Hal cleared his throat and took his seat. He picked up his fork and dug into his Chinese food. He occasionally glanced at David who seemed deep in his own thoughts, but every time he looked at him, he saw the video and he flushed.

“How is it?”

Hal almost dropped his fork.

“What?”

David picked his beer and nodded at Hal’s plate. “How is it?”

“I-It’s good.” Hal said.

“Not too spicy?”

“No, it’s really good. Why?”

“No reason.” David drank.

Hal quietly ate, his mind distracted. It didn’t help after supper either when he was busy with the dishes. David was on the couch, watching a national geographic show about the breeding habits of dung beetles. Hal couldn’t help but notice the curve of David’s neck, the way his muscles flexed as he shifted, or the broadness of his shoulders. He took longer than normal, scrubbing the dishes three times. By the time he finished, it was time for bed and David had shut off the TV and walked on silent feet to his bedroom.

Hal went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, when he finished he looked, really looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

He was skinny. He’d always been skinny no matter how much Big Boss tried to get him to eat. His hair was a bit longer then it was when he had left and he did look tired, maybe a bit stressed. Still, there was a faint flush on his cheekbones.

He left the bathroom and turned off the light. He noticed David’s door cracked and instead of going into his room to change, he entered David’s’. 

David was lying with his back to him. Hal swallowed and pulled off his shirt, mindful of his glasses. He dropped it to the ground and unbuckled his pants. They joined his shirt and soon his socks, too. Hal pulled back the cover and slipped under the sheet. His heart raced when David rolled over to face him.

The man’s eyes were dark with something Hal didn’t recognize. He leaned in kiss him, and just as the many nights before, he pecked David’s lips, except he didn’t pull away. Instead, he thought of the video. He parted his lips and kissed David’s lower lip, gently nipping the flesh with his teeth. He moved his head back a fraction, looking for any sign of reaction. When he only received the same look, Hal’s eyebrows furrowed and he tried again, mouthing David’s lips. He almost whined when David parted his lips and flicked his tongue against his own.

A strong hand cupped the back of his head, and held him in place as Hal’s mouth opened wider. The kiss turned heated and Hal really did whine low in his throat when David tilted his head and plundered his mouth. 

Hal tried to pull his head away to breathe, but David kept him still until he jerked his head away, gasping.

David let go of his hair and rolled over.

“Night.”

Hal blinked rapidly, his eyes wide.

What the hell?

He rolled onto his one side and shoved the pillow under his head, huffing.

Stupid Snake.

~~

Paperwork.

Piles, and piles, and piles of paperwork.

His entire office was filled with paperwork. It was the never ending pile of paperwork. Piles in the corner, blocking the window, just, paper everywhere. 

Big Boss puffed his cigar, eyeing the numerous piles. 

“I think they’re mad.”

He glanced at his phantom perched on a stack in the corner.

“You think.” Big Boss grumbled.

“Kaz kicked me out of his room. I haven’t slept with him in a week. He doesn’t sleep well on his own. And his tie is crooked, and he’s growing a beard again, and well…” Venom fidgeted, his eyebrows drawn up in concern.

“Ocelot’s placed mines around his door.” Big Boss grunted. 

“I know. I was dismantling them last night when he opened the door and threatened to shoot.” Venom sighed.

“They won’t let us go out on missions, they want us to deal with this fucking shit,” Big Boss gestured to the piles.

“I miss Garter.” Venom bowed his head.

“Me too.” Big Boss glanced at the one free space on his desk. It was a picture of Kaz and Ocelot holding Garter in their arms as he reached for the camera. He was about six when the photo was taken. “Did you find out anything?”

“Hmm, Ocelot’s assets in the field are tight lipped. They have orders to respond to him, and him alone.”

“And ours?”

“They tell me what they can, but it isn’t much. Even Snake’s reports aren’t that informative. Just their daily habits. Meals. Evenings.” Venom waved his metallic hand. 

“So he’s hiding something.” Big Boss grunted, again.

“Without a doubt,” Venom confirmed.

“And Kaz and Ocelot know about it.” 

“Yes.”

“Suggestions?”

“Get back into their good books, re-establish connections through apologising, admit actions were extreme, and deal with this pile of shit.” Venom nodded at the paperwork. “Lure them into a false sense of comfort and affection, and then slowly chip away until the truth is revealed.”

“And for Ocelot?” Big Boss arched an eyebrow.

Venom’s lips quirked.

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

Big Boss chuckled.

“Begin operation Nesting Grounds.”

~~

Early dawn light streamed through the partially closed windows. Hal had awoken, fidgeting in the muscular arms that embraced him from behind. His stomach felt tight, and there was a strange sense of discomfort Hal couldn’t brush away. 

“I can’t touch you.”

Hal’s eyes opened. He stared at the wall, his heart catching in his throat.

“Not how I’m supposed to, anyway. Not yet.” David rumbled behind him. “Do you understand?”

Hal swallowed.

“I think so.”

“Good.”

Rough fingers stroked his tense stomach under his shirt before David sighed and released him. He patted Hal’s back.

“Go back to your bedroom.”

“But—”

“You’ll sleep there until then.”

Reluctantly, Hal nodded. He pushed himself off of the bed, and the cool morning air rising goose bumps along his skin. He picked up his clothing from the floor and left David’s room.

~~

Ocelot emerged from his shower refreshed. A towel hung low on his hips; he dried his hair with another. He froze when he saw his bed. Or rather what was on his bed. A stuffed toy ocelot with a little red beret on its head, and a red scarf wrapped around its neck.

“Adamska.”

Ocelot’s shoulders tensed and he sighed. He turned to the darkened corner.

“You got past my mines.” Ocelot said dryly.

“I did. “ Big Boss smiled.

“Why are you in here?” Ocelot dropped his towels and went to his closet, pulling out a clean pair of brown pants and fresh shirt.

“I wanted to… apologize.” Big Boss rumbled.

Ocelot glanced at Big Boss.

“Are you sick or something?”

“No. I’ve thought about it, why I reacted the way I did, the choices I made.” Big Boss stroked his beard.

Ocelot dressed, keeping careful eye on Big Boss from the corner of his eye.

“And?”

“I couldn’t breed you.”

Ocelot paused and he sighed. He buckled his pants and turned to Big Boss, buttoning up his shirt.

“John.”

Big Boss smiled, bitterly.

“I couldn’t breed you, couldn’t give you what you wanted. But when Garter joined us, you and him and I, we’re a family.”

“And Kaz and V?”

Big Boss shifted his stance, he bowed his head.

“I bonded with you. Kaz is… Kaz, and Venom is me.” Big Boss frowned. “It’s hard to explain.”

Ocelot approached the alpha on bare feet. He cupped Big Boss’s chin and tilted his head up.

“I know you think of Garter as yours.”

“Ours.” Big Boss swore.

Ocelot’s lips twitched and he leaned in close to nuzzle the man’s face.

“Ours.”

Big Boss’s face broke into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Ocelot’s waist. Ocelot hummed.

“With Garter going into the world…you’ve been worried about losing your family all this time?”

Big Boss nodded.

“Idiot.” Ocelot wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and breathed in his scent. “You could never get rid of us.”

“I hope not.” Big Boss murmured.

~~

Kaz was busily working filling out the forms needed for the soldier’s pensions, as well as tracking the expense accounts for the medics. They could easily create most of their own drugs, but some of the speciality drugs needed to be imported.

A careful knock and Kaz didn’t bother to look up.

“Enter.”

The office door opened and Kaz waved his hand at his desk. 

“Whatever it is, leave it there.”

A plate of rice and fried pork was placed on the table. Kaz’s stomach grumbled at the smell and he glanced at the plate then up at the soldier.

“You haven’t been eating.” Venom rumbled.

Kaz rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care. I’m busy. Go bother Ocelot or something.” Kaz said and resumed his work.

“No.”

Kaz stilled then placed his pen on the desk. He looked up, annoyed.

“What do you want?”

Venom grabbed the seat across from Kaz’s and dragged it around his desk next to Kaz. He picked up the plate and settled on the chair. He scooped up a forkful of pork, rice, and leek and brought it between them.

“I want you to eat.”

Kaz sniffed.

“We’re not bonded. I don’t have to do anything you want.”

Venom held the fork, his stare bored into Kaz’s blue eyes. Kaz shifted under the intense gaze before he broke. He lowered his eyes and leaned forward, taking the offered forkful. He sat back and chewed slowly.

“That’s good.” Venom rumbled and Kaz wrinkled his nose.

Kaz would never admit how much he liked being told what he was doing was good.

Venom stabbed another piece of pork and rice and brought it to Kaz’s mouth, and Kaz accepted it.

They did this until the plate was clean.

Kaz leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach, sighing happily.

“So, so, so good.”

Venom smiled. “I thought you might like that.”

Kaz looked to the paperwork on his desk.

“I need to....”

“Come to bed.”

“No. You are still in the dog house.” Kaz shook his head.

Venom smiled, again. “I know. I figured I could sleep on the couch.”

Kaz frowned. “The couch?”

“I don’t like it when you have bad dreams.” Venom said softly. 

Kaz flipped through some of his pages. “…okay. Let’s go to bed. But you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“Deal.”

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and reviews!  
> I'm hoping the time frame makes sense, but basically time moves ahead quite a bit in this chapter.

Hal was going to die. There was too much to remember. There was too much to study for. There was too much to worry about.

Midterms were upon him.

They’d suddenly emerged like a many headed hydra, and Hal had to check his schedule four times before he realized with horror that he was so busy with assignments, readings, tests, and study labs that it was the time for midterms.

He spent hours, practically house in his room studying, making notes, rushing to finish assignments. Everything was becoming just too much and he was going to go insane. It was that simple.

He checked his calendar again.

Five midterms in three days and then he had a week off.

Hal breathed a sigh of relief and focused again at the task at hand.

Now where the hell did his homework go?

“Hal!”

Hal jumped in his seat, startled. He turned in his seta towards the door. David stood there, shirtless and dripping in sweat from his morning run.

“What?”

“I wanted to know if you’re in classes today.”

Hal shook his head. “I, no. No, my midterms are this week. I’ll be done Friday.”

“Alright.” David left and Hal returned to studying.

So many things could go wrong and wait---that answer made no sense! 

~~

“And if you look at these figures, we’re actually far above our quarterly expectations,” Kaz proudly pointed to the screen on the wall. He’d been working hard on balancing all the various budgets, and discovered that there were more funds then he realized pocketed away in a few programs that were no longer needed on Mother Base.

Big Boss, Venom, and Ocelot all sat the meeting table, watching the presentation. 

“I want to see Garter Snake.”

Kaz blinked. “What?”

Ocelot glanced at Big Boss then Venom, who was smoking his e-cigar, his eyes glazed. Ocelot doubted Venom was even paying attention to them. He knew from experience that when Venom’s horn hurt, he’d smoke to try and alleviate the pain. It was best if he was kept in one location with someone keeping an eye on him.

“I want to see Garter Snake, and I don’t want either of you to interfere.” Big Boss growled.

“Well, I, um, I’m sure we could arrange something.” Kaz said.

“We would never interfere.” Ocelot clarified.

Big Boss grunted. “Continue on, Kaz.”

~~

Hal was experiencing something new. The days were passing in a blur of anxiety, stress, stomach aches, and mentally dumping information after one exam to hurriedly provide space to cram last minute details for other equations or details.

He’d been staying up into the late hours of the night, his eyes never leaving his laptop screen, or his textbooks. David would sneak into his room, place a plate of food and a glass of water on his desk, and quietly slip away. Hal was nearing a near hysterical meltdown.

God what he wouldn’t give to have a support army behind him with an unlimited budget. But today was different. He had two midterms and then a break, and then he could sleep.

Thank god.

~~

Kaz and Ocelot were hiding on one of the lower levels of the Intel platform. They were continually scanning the corners and keeping an eye on any cardboard box that looked suspiciously out of place. Nobody could overhear this meeting; there was too much at stake for what needed to be discussed.

“Call it off.” Ocelot hissed.

“I can’t, I gave the order, this is Solid Snake we’re talking about, he’s more than likely covered Hal is his scent.” Kaz growled.

“Then you need to fix it! If Big Boss finds out—”

“What? You’re the one who said he needed to find protection from alphas by getting close to another alpha.” Kaz pointed out.

Ocelot ground his jaw and stalked back and forth on the platform.

“Okay, what if we use the t-shirt excuse?” Ocelot snapped his fingers.

Kaz hummed. “That could work, provided they haven’t been intimate yet.”

“Garter’s too young, he’s not old enough yet. We still have time.” Ocelot shook his head.

“Garter turns eighteen in three hours.” Kaz said.

Ocelot paused. He turned to Kaz.

“What?”

“In his time zone, he turns eighteen in three hours.”

“Fuck. Okay. We can salvage this. We can do this.” Ocelot snapped as all the emergency broadcast on Mother Base suddenly came to life.

“Alert. Alert. This is not a test. Hurricane imminent. All personnel ensure deck items are locked down before entering their facilities. Alert. Alert. This is not a test.”

Kaz and Ocelot started blankly at the loudspeaker above their heads. The winds started to pick up.

“With the hurricane…” Ocelot started.

“All communications will be offline.” Kaz finished.

“Fuck.” They both said.

~~

Hal stumbled out of the classroom, his eyes crossed, his hands cramping. But he was done.

Relief bubbled in his throat and he couldn’t stop the shit eating grin from crawling its way across his face when he spied David waiting for him near the universities doors.

“I’m done!” Hal threw his arms in the air. 

David smiled. “Good! How was it?”

“A lot harder than I thought, but I think most of that was anxiety.” Hal smiled.

“Excellent. How do you want to celebrate?” David crossed his arms.

Hal looked down at his shoes, than peeked up at David. “Could we just go back to the apartment?”

David tilted his head. “Don’t you want to go and party?”

Hal smiled, exhaustion seeping into his bones. “Nah, I’d rather stay in tonight if that’s alright with you.”

“Fine by me,” David shook his head. “Let’s head home.”

They left the university, Hal excitedly discussing his exams while David listened to every word. They got back to the apartment and climbed up the stairs, Hal finally starting to tire out. He was rubbing his eyes when David opened the door and Hal followed him in.

“Was there anything special you wanted to eat for supper?” David closed the door.

“Supper? Umm,” Hal hummed, his gaze turning skyward. He snapped his fingers. “Could we order pizza? With extra breadsticks?”

David’s lips twitched. “Yeah, we can do that, if you want.”

Hal beamed and then his shoulders drooped and he yawned. 

“Why don’t you have a nap? You’ve worked hard enough.” David offered.

Hal nodded, and yawned again. Without another word, he took the few steps to his bedroom and collapsed on the sheets, falling asleep instantly. All the stress, all the worry? It was over.

For now.

He didn’t dream, instead fell into kind of a deep exhaustive slumber. He curled onto himself, oblivious to the world around him, or the alpha keeping a watchful eye on him.

The smell of pizza and fresh breadsticks stirred him. Hal murmured in his sleep and only opened his eyes when David gently shook his shoulder.

“Come on, wake up. Supper’s here.” Dave soothed.

Blurry eyed, Hal sat up. He stood up and stretched, his back popping at the movement. He left his room, David’s hands on his shoulders, steering him to the kitchen

Hal stopped when he saw the birthday cake on the table next to an assortment of pizzas.

“Happy Birthday,” David smiled.

Hal approached the table, amazed and suddenly a little home sick and teary-eyed. He sniffled. “You did this for me?”

“Yeah, I’m not a complete bastard.” David rolled his eyes.

“Thank you.” Hal turned to David and threw his arms around the alpha’s neck, hugging him tight.

David staggered back, uncertain at first, before he wrapped his arms around Hal’s waist. 

They held onto each other before Hal lifted his head, a smile plastered on his face, and then David kissed him. Hal’s eyes widened, leaning back from the kiss and David followed, chasing his mouth, his grip tightening. Hal lessened his grip on David’s neck and pushed against his shoulders. He panted when David let go.

“W-W-what was that?” Hal squeaked.

David smiled, predatory. "Today’s your birthday.”

“So?” His eyebrows drew up, confused.

“So you’re eighteen. You’re no longer jail bait.” 

Hal blinked, slowly, before his jaw dropped and heat curled in his belly. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. David was right. He was technically old enough to have sex. He flushed and averted his gaze. He had completely forgot his birthday today. 

“Don’t worry,” David leaned close and nuzzled his ear. “You’ll like it.”

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters engaged in any sexual activity are above the age of consent.
> 
> It's been a quest to get here but thank you everybody for waiting and commenting and kudoing! :)  
> I hope the chapter is okay.

Hal could barely eat. He managed one slice and watched as David ate half of another pizza. His stomach was twisted, tied up in knots. His hands trembled, and he fidgeted in his seat.

“Do you want a slice of cake?”

Hal shook his head.

“Do you want to go to bed early?” 

Hal’s head shot up.

David was wiping his hands clean with a napkin. He had guarded look in his blue eyes. Hal loudly swallowed. 

Oh god. They were going to do it. They were actually going to do it, but…

Hal nodded, his cheeks burning.

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll put everything away.” David said.

Wordlessly, Hal left the table and went to his room. With shaking hands, he changed into his pyjamas, suddenly nervous about the oversized t-shirt he slept in and the faded pyjama pants. Self-conscious, he plucked at the material and headed for the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and tried to fix his hair. He scowled at his reflection and stuck out his tongue to his mirror self. He left the bathroom and entered David’s room, noting the alpha hadn’t come in yet.

He fidgeted in the doorway, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

David was finally going to touch him.

So why was he suddenly so nervous?

~~

Big Boss was smoking his cigar, his feet up on his clean desk, and watching the storm as it raged outside. Nobody was answering the SAT phone, nor could he get in contact with Snake’s codec. Venom entered his office, his head bowed, water dripped off his tall frame.

Venom raised his head and their eyes met and they both looked to the storm outside.

“Everything is going according to plan.” Venom murmured.

Big Boss grunted.

“We lift off as soon as the storm is clear—” A bright explosion caught their attention. Big Boss and Venom went to the window and watched as the platform responsible for housing the choppers groaned before it collapsed into the sea. Emergency sirens screamed into the air. 

“Ocelot.” Venom said.

“Kaz.” Big Boss said.

They glanced at each other.

“Kaz is obsessed about money. He would never willingly destroy something so expensive.” Venom shook his head.

“Ocelot wouldn’t do this. He might be flashy, but he’d never do that.” Big Boss gestured to the burning platform.

Both men sighed.

“Right. Find them. Collar them. And find out what the fuck they’ve been up to. No more playing.” Big Boss ordered.

“Yes, Boss.” Venom left the room.

Big Boss leaned against the window and smoked his cigar, the chaos rising around him.

~~ 

Dave’s sly smile, his rough calloused hands, his talented mouth, the way he growled in Hal’s ear, and how he pressed him against the mattress, suffocating and covering him and comforting him all at the same time. It made him dizzy.

“You’re heavy,” Hal whined.

Dave ignored him. Instead he mouthed Hal’s bottom lip.

Hal parted his lips, Dave’s tongue immediately slipping between his lips and dominated the kiss. Hal tried to mimic Dave’s tongue, his movements, but they were sloppy and Hal pouted when Dave lifted his head and chuckled.

“Easy there,”

“I’ve never done this before,” Hal squirmed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“You never did this with anybody on Mother Base?” Dave mused, elbow propped up on the bed, leaning his head against his palm.

“Just you.” Hal shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip. Dave watched, hypnotized.

“Then this is good practice,” Dave finally said.

Hal popped out his bottom lip, the flesh bruised and swollen and darker. He shied away from Dave’s gaze.

“Practice?”

“Yeah, for later.”

Heat swirled in his belly and coursed through his limbs. Hal leaned his head back, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“For what?”

“Spending time on your back with your legs spread,” Dave hummed.

A jolt to his cock and Hal squirmed under Dave’s heavy weight. Dave ground his own cock against Hal’s stomach and Hal trembled.

“But not yet. For now, we just get you used to kissing.” Dave dipped his head, capturing Hal’s mouth. 

Reassured, but not entirely, Hal sighed and opened his mouth, this time following Dave’s lead.

It was only moments later when Hal pushed against Dave’s shoulder.

“What?” Dave panted, his lips moving to Hal’s chin and along his jaw.

“Wh-what do I do?” Hal arched his back, and tilted his head, eyes falling half open when Dave’s chapped lips found his neck. His toes curled.

“About what?” 

“My hands?” Hal moaned.

Dave stopped and lifted his head.

“Your hands?”

Hal nodded.

Dave hummed, thinking about it before he nodded, approvingly. “Wrap them around my neck.”

Hesitantly, Hal did just that, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, drawing him closer for another kiss. Dave was insistent and Hal held on and squirmed as deft fingers slid underneath his t-shirt.

“O-Oooh,” 

“Like that?” Dave smiled.

“Yeah,” Hal sighed, goose bumps rising where ever Dave’s fingers touched his side and ribs. He shivered, moaning softly.

This felt so good, so nice. Why hadn’t he done this before?

~~

There was literally an army between his goal and himself. 

Venom narrowed his gaze as he counted the Diamond Dogs patrolling in front of Kaz’s office in the storm. Roughly two hundred men and women were prepared to face whatever challenge appeared before them head on.

Venom smirked. 

This was child’s play—

He ducked at the red light that casually swept his perch before it moved on.

Snipers.

He fucking hated snipers.

Still, Venom would have Kaz collared and on his knees before the night was over. He wondered how Big Boss was doing.

~~

Sometimes Big Boss thought Ocelot was related to The End. A nephew, or a grandson, even.

Sometimes he though Ocelot was more like his mother, a shadow that curled in and out of the darkness.

Sometimes he thought Ocelot was still that snot nosed omega whose heat struck at the worst possible time.

Sometimes he thought Ocelot figured out a way to trigger his own heat so he’d end up with him, and not that freak, Volgin, and The Boss had been in on it from the very beginning.

Sometimes he suspected if Ocelot was more like his mother, he would have taken the world by now and Big Boss would have been sent to assassinate him.

Sometimes He would admit, privately, or after seven or eight bottles of Ocelot’s specially made bathtub vodka, that playing dumb was one of his own better survival tactics when it came to Ocelot.

Of course, playing dumb now wasn’t exactly possible.

Ocelot was hiding somewhere on the medical section of Mother Base. Big Boss knew this because it was the least protected, least likely for anybody to look, and there were lots of corners and windows for people to sneak in and sneak out.

All that would have been possible had it not been for the interconnected corridors of lasers attached to enough TNT to drop the rest of Mother Base into the ocean. Ocelot leaned against the doorway on the other end. His arms crossed, his face relaxed.

“You and Kaz are up to something.” Big Boss growled.

“You always think we’re up to something.” Ocelot sighed dramatically. “First night he and I disappear after you bring me here: you think we’re up to something. When Kaz takes his vacation days, and he and I go to Russia because he’s never been, you think we’re up to something. Might I remind you just a few weeks ago you were collecting omegas and chased me down and fucked me and Venom? If anybody is up to anything, it’s you and your phantom.” 

Big Boss eyes narrowed.

“You blew up the hanger.”

“What’s your plan? Obviously you and Venom have been trying to let our guards down,” Ocelot shot back.

“Come here, Ocelot, and I’ll tell you everything.” Big Boss purred. He crooked his finger.

“Hmm, no. I like it here. Good luck with Kaz.” Ocelot spun on his heel and walked away. 

Big Boss glowered at the lasers and took several steps back.

This was going to take a bit longer then he planned. 

~~

Breathless, Hal pushed against David’s shoulders, his glasses steamed, his eyes shut. His entire neck was covered with little nip marks from David’s teeth, and his stomach and side was exposed to those rough hands. Worst of all, David had taken to grinding against his thigh and Hal tried to return the favour, but instead dissolved into soft whines when David would pull away. It wouldn’t be so bad except his cock was so hard and swollen and his thighs were soaked in slick.

The entire room smelled of slick and Hal was dizzy by it, by David’s smell, by his own. It was too much.

“S-stop” 

David raised his head.

“What is it?” 

“I,” Hal swallowed, his eyes fluttering open. He met David’s wild gaze. “I’m gonna…”

“Gonna?” David caught his lips.

Hal moaned and pushed at David’s shoulders again.

“Come.” Hal moaned.

David smiled and Hal shivered. David rolled onto his side next to Hal on the bed, catching his own breath.

Hal shivered at the sudden cool air and he ran a hand through his hair. If he could just calm down, and think of something besides David’s hands, mouth, voice, then he wouldn’t be so on edge and—

“Touch yourself.”

Hal’s eyes opened wide. He met David’s, saw the wickedness in them.

“Touch yourself.” David repeated, his voice rough.

Hal swallowed. “I-I-”

“Let me help,” David purred. 

Hypnotized, Hal could only watch as David’s hands smoothly pushed his pyjama pants down past his hips and whimpered, embarrassed as his erection was freed and slapped against his belly, hard and swollen and drooling at the tip.

“I want to watch.” David kissed his forehead and Hal swallowed. 

This was something he hadn’t done before either, not that he would tell David that, he wasn’t entirely naïve, but still… 

Hal reached down and curled his hand around his cock, groaning at the sensation. His hips lifted to their own violation and he fucked into his fist. 

“C-c-crap!” Hal swore, arching his neck. It felt so good, so damn good. Why hadn’t he down this before? 

“Good boy,” David rubbed Hal’s stomach, watching. Hal’s movements were awkward and rough, his feet dug at the sheets as he stroked his cock with abandon. David could smell Hal’s slick. He licked his lips. 

~~

Two-hundred of Mother Bases finest Diamond Dogs lay sprawled asleep on the deck space outside of Kaz’s office. First thing tomorrow morning, Kaz was going to have a talk with whoever was managing supplies for Venom because nobody, and Kaz meant nobody, should access to that many resupply balloons. Heads would role. 

“Kaz.” Venom growled. He was soaking wet, his sneaking suit no doubt a second skin by now. 

“Back off.” Kaz warned. He was armed with his trusty gun, his grip steady. He was better used to his metallic limbs now, but he wasn’t quite as battle ready as he wished. Still, he could stand his ground.

“Kaz, drop it.” Venom warned.

“Not until you tell me what you plan on doing!” Kaz growled.

Venom narrowed his eyes. 

“We’re not playing anymore, Kaz.”

“I’m not the one playing! You and Boss have become absolutely paranoid and sex obsessed, and you two need some serious counselling.” Kaz rambled.

Venom watched Kaz before he crossed his arms, and smiled.

“Thank you, Kaz.” Venom said. He turned around and walked out of Kaz’s office.

Kaz stared at Venom’s back, his eyes wide.

“B-But I didn’t say anything!” He yelled then yelped as he was grabbed from behind. He struggled and glanced behind him only to find Big Boss gazing down at him.

“Hello, Kaz.” Big Boss growled.

Kaz swallowed as Venom returned seconds later with a leather collar in his hands. Kaz thrashed in Big Boss’s arms. 

“No, hell, fucking no! You promised you wouldn’t collar me again after Costa Rica!” Kaz hollered.

“And you’re training has seriously lapsed.” Big Boss growled.

“Can I train him?” Venom stroked Kaz’s neck.

Kaz stared up at Venom.

“Perhaps.” Big Boss murmured.

“Shit.” Kaz whispered. How the hell did he keep getting into these situations? And where the fuck was Ocelot?

~~

Hal was panting, his legs twitching, his pulse pounding. He was staring up at the ceiling, his body completely relaxed. Cum covered his hand and his belly in thick ropey strands. The sheets under him were coated with slick. 

“That was nice.” 

Hal blinked and tilted his head. David was watching him.

“Did you like that?” David mused.

Wordlessly, Hal nodded.

“Good.” David smiled. He sat up and pulled off his shirt and cast it across the room. “Roll on your stomach.”

Hal shivered. Reluctant, he rolled onto his belly. David yanked off the rest of his pyjamas and Hal remembered to breathe.

Dave ran his fingers through Hal’s slick coated thighs and brought the finger to his mouth. He licked the digit, humming at the spicy sweetness. 

Hal blushed, hiding his face in his crossed arms. 

Dave caught his gaze and dragged his finger through more of Hal’s slick, smiling as Hal shifted and moaned under his fingers. He brought the finger up to Hal’s face.

“Suck it.”

Hal blinked and shook his head.

“Don’t you want to know how sweet you taste?” Dave murmured, pressing his lips to Hal’s naked ear.

“It-it’s dirty.” Hal whispered.

David’s lips curled.

“Dirty?”

Hal’s breath hitched.

“Uh huh.”

Dave grabbed Hal and pulled him on top of him, grinning up at the now blushing youth. He smacked Hal’s ass and laughed as he yelped. Dave did it again, and again, watching as Hal’s cheeks darkened and his lashes drooped, his mouth parting open with every swat.

Dave thought that was absolutely fascinating.

“Grab the railing and spread your legs.” Dave said, grabbing his erection through his pants and squeezing himself roughly as Hal hesitated.

“Are,” Hal swallowed. “Are we going to do it now?”

Dave licked his lips. “Just do as I say.”

Wordlessly, Hal went to reach for the bed railing at the foot of the bed but Dave stopped him.

“Uh uh. The railing above my head.” Dave said.

Hal blinked at him owlishly before heat crawled across his face and chest. Wordlessly, and with Dave’s firm hands on his ass, Hal crept up Dave’s body until he kneeled above Dave’s head, his cock hardening once more. He grabbed the railing and held on for dear life as Dave licked his thighs.

“O-Oh!”

Dave hummed, licking clean the pale thighs and nuzzling the underside of Hal’s testicles. Hal moaned, rising his body and Dave wrapped an arm around Hal’s thigh, holding him still while he wiggled down the bed until he saw Hal’s puckered entrance. He spread Hal’s ass with his other hand and flicked his tongue against the spongy pink muscle.

Hal was beside himself. His knuckles white, his back arched. His thighs were trembling as Dave fucked his hole with his tongue. It was almost too much, but when Dave breached the muscle, he threw his head back, moaning. His cock throbbed. 

“You taste fucking delicious.” Dave growled underneath him and Hal moaned, wiggling his ass. He whined, low in his throat, when Dave’s tongue slipped free. When he felt the firm press of a callused finger, he froze. 

A sharp nip on his inner thigh and Hal gasped at the small nips that followed, followed by a loud, and very firm, smack against his reddening cheeks.

Hal panted, trying to wiggle away from the sharp teeth and rough hands, he shivered, his erection throbbing painfully. It was too much, too much stimulus and touch. Just too much.

Dave thrust his finger into Hal’s ass, not stopping until he was buried up to his knuckle and smiled at the high pitched wail and tremble in Hal’s thighs.

“Ahhh, ahh!” 

He twisted his finger and pulled it out halfway before shoving it back inside. He tongued the entrance, forcing a second finger into the tightness.

Hal let go of the railing, his body curling forward. He grabbed Dave’s hair, trembling badly as Dave fucked him with his finger, giving his body the no mercy. 

“Think I can fit my fist inside?” Dave mused, spreading his fingers then pulling them out halfway and thrusting them back in, Hal’s natural slick providing more than enough lubrication.

Hal opened his mouth, to scream, to cry, Hal didn’t know. Instead he wailed, his hips following Dave’s fingers as he reached for his own cock, pulling on the hard flesh until he came, again. 

Dave pulled his fingers free from Hal’s reddened entrance and rolled them both over. Hal lay on the bed, shaking, his body covered in sweat and cum as he gasped. Dave hovered above him, watching him thoughtfully before he lowered his mouth and kissed Hal, sharing the taste of slick with the omega, and chuckled at Hal’s high pitched whine of tasting his own slick.

He lifted his head, smug.

“What do you think?”

Hal’s wet lashes opened, and he swallowed, still catching his breath.

“I-I…”

“Yes?”

“I think you’re a very bad man.” Hal whispered.

Dave blinked and then he darkly smiled.

“You have no idea. Pretty boy.” Dave purred.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! RL has been really busy and I haven't had much chance to write. I hope this chapter is okay! Thank you for commenting and reviewing! :D

For the first time in a long time, Kaz was worried. The heavy leather collar wrapped around his neck bobbed every time he swallowed; caught on his Adam’s apple. He was kneeling on hard steel, stripped of his clothing. A strip of cloth covered his eyes, and his arms were bound tight behind his back forcing his chest forward and his spine arched.

The last time Kaz was in this situation like this was a lifetime ago on a private beach in Costa Rica. Big Boss smoked his cigar and read his newspaper as he lounged on a chair on the beach in the hot sun, and Kaz knelt naked in the sun, biting his bottom lip bloody before he begged for a glass of water. 

But that was then, and this was now, and instead of just Snake sitting and training him, oh fuck how he hated being trained the first time—to be obedient, to submit to Snake, to never question—fucking alpha and stupid old fashioned traditions, now Big Boss’s phantom was involved.

Two Boss’s for the price of one.

Kaz would have his revenge.

Calloused fingers gripped his jaw and Kaz ground his teeth. Those fingers rubbed the beginnings of his beard.

“You’re not taking care of you.”

Kaz faltered and the cloth covering his eyes was removed. He was greeted to Venom’s worried blue eye.

“I’m doing just fine,” Kaz snapped, his ire rising.

Venom rubbed his thumb against Kaz’s cheek bone, his brows drawn up.

“No, you’re not. You’re not eating, or sleeping, and you’re not taking care of yourself.” Venom admonished.

“I took care of myself long before you fucking showed up.” Kaz spat. 

Venom tilted his head, his gaze softened and Kaz looked away, unable to meet that blue gaze. Instead he scouted the room. They were in a room similar to Ocelot’s special room, but there wasn’t the smell of blood or pain in the room. It must have been a storage room Venom and Boss took over. He frowned as he looked around the room, confused.

“Where’s Big Boss?”

Cool metal cupped the side of his head as the flesh fingers sunk into his blond hair, trapping him. Kaz swallowed as Venom tilted his head and they were eye to eye.

“After Ocelot,” Venom murmured, pressing his forehead against Kaz’s.

Kaz swallowed.

“I-I thought he was going to train me again.” Kaz whispered.

“No.” Venom kissed Kaz’s forehead.

“No?” Kaz couldn’t hide the hope in his voice.

“No, I’m going to train you.” Venom rumbled.

Kaz’s eyes widened as the grip in his hair and face tightened. He stared at Venom.

“And where Big Boss failed, I’ll make sure you’re training sticks.” Venom promised.

Kaz swallowed, his throat dry, nervous beyond belief, and the room flooded with the scent.

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, Kaz, I promise.” Venom said. He eased back on his heels and smiled at Kaz. 

“When I’m free? I’m going to fuck you up so bad.” Kaz swore.

“I’m sure.” Venom chuckled.

~~

Hal trembled, his entire body ached. He was exhausted beyond what he thought physically possible, and worst yet, he kept drifting off to sleep only to be awoken when David nipped his shoulder, or dragged blunt nails against his skin rising pink lines against his pale flesh.

David seemed content to watch him shudder and shake. His blue eyes tracking Hal’s body like Hal was a never seen before weapon, and he was assessing the damage he could cause. After David had licked his thighs clean of slick, and Hal came again, they laid on the slick and cum soaked sheets that reeked of David’s scent.

Hal swallowed, and his eyelids fluttered shut then open.

“A-aren’t we…?”

“Aren’t we what?” David murmured.

“Do… it?” Hal squeaked, somehow still able to blush.

David smiled and nosed his shoulder.

“Nah.”

Hal tilted his head, his face inches from David’s. 

“We aren’t?” Hal whispered.

“You’re going to be sore enough in the morning.” David kissed his cheek. “Besides, I have you for a week.”

Hal’s eyes widened behind his glasses. It was a miracle he’d kept them on for so long. “We’re… we’re going to do this again?”

David chuckled. “Yeah, we’re going to do this again. Now catch some sleep.”

“What about you?” Hal peered down at David’s cock straining against his pants.

“Not for you to worry about right now.” David caught Hal’s mouth, distracting him from answering any questions. When Hal’s mouth fell slack, David lifted his head and smirked at Hal, finally passed out.

~~ 

If anybody had told Ocelot in 1964 that he would wind up bonded to an American alpha with an oral fixation, and who could be denser then the wall that separated East and Western Germany, Ocelot would have shot them, stomped on their corpses, and killed any witnesses.

Now that he was older, he was a bit calmer in that respect. He and Big Boss had had their differences over the years. The yearlong separations, or only seeing each other once or twice within multiple years, had snapped something in the Big Boss. At least that’s what Ocelot figured when he found the alpha strangling the man Ocelot had taken to his bed in Russia. He’d just gotten out of the shower and discovered the two alphas fighting each other before Big Boss snapped the man’s neck. 

Big Boss fucked him on the floor next to the corpse while he laid down the law and told him he was taking him back to Mother Base with him and that if he, Ocelot, had any other lovers aside from him, Big Boss would fucking gut them while Ocelot watched.

Ocelot came so hard he blacked out.

Of course, that law didn’t apply to Big Boss and especially to the annoying, arrogant, American Kazuhira Miller who, in Ocelot’s opinion, had a horrific Daddy fetish with Big Boss. They fought at first, trying to find their balance on closed quarters, until Ocelot realized for all Miller’s bravado and arrogance, he was still trying to find his place in the world and hiding his emotional baggage and childhood trauma behind a smooth talking commander.

Ocelot sometimes wondered who Miller styled himself after.

So, to better understand the omega that reeked of Big Boss, he squirreled him away from Mother Base and they spent a weekend at a casino in Monte Carlo to better understand each other. When they returned however, Mother Base looked like it’d been bombed, exploded, and a bubonic plague released upon the helpless men and women of MSF.

And someone gave Big Boss the code to the kitchens.

Within hours, Miller had restored balance, and Ocelot was being fucked on his knees in his bedroom.

The smell of cigar smoke drifted over his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. He looked to the window and placed the binoculars he had been using to watch Venom’s supply drops while he chased after Kaz on the table. Really, he should have made himself some popcorn. It was a good show.

“You got past the bombs.” Ocelot said.

“I never had to train you.”

Ocelot paused and slowly he glanced over his shoulder.

Big Boss was soaking wet, his bead was wet, his hair plastered to his skull. His sneaking suite clung to his body like a second skin, but his blue eye was fixated on him.

“Boss?” Ocelot said, unsure.

“I never questioned, or wondered, why I never had to train you. It was like you came to me already trained, already obedient and willing.” Big Boss stepped towards him, and Ocelot caught sight of the leather collar in the alpha’s hand.

Slowly he stood up from the table, his muscles tensing.

“We’re bonded. You don’t need to train me.” Ocelot quietly spoke.

Something wicked gleamed in Big Boss’s eye, something similar to the night Big Boss found that other alpha in Ocelot’s bed all those years ago.

“I should have collared you and trained you back in fucking Russia.” Big Boss growled.

Ocelot’s eyes widened and then narrowed. He slid into his CQC position.

“Come at me, old man.” Ocelot growled in Russian.

Big Boss attacked.

~~

Kaz expected brutality. He expected military precision and ruthlessness that went alongside an alpha like Big Boss. 

Venom was nothing like that.

Venom had stripped him of his clothing and examined every bruise and old scar, as if he was performing a medical examination. The thought made Kaz shiver while Venom trailed his fingers along the joints for his metallic arm and leg. Venom pulled his fingers away and pressed kisses against the flesh and metal, his tongue dancing along the scars.

Kaz squirmed, biting back the soft breathless moans that wanted to tumble past his lips. There was no way he would give up. Absolutely no way. And if he couldn’t physically fight back, then he could do some psychological warfare.

“The first time Big Boss trained me?” 

Venom stilled and raised his head from its spot on Kaz’s neck.

“He tied my wrists to my ankles and forced me onto to chest in the sand, my ass in the air.” Kaz purred. 

Venom’s blue eye stared into Kaz’s.

“He’d fuck me until I was delirious and about to cum and then stop. I thought I was going to die in that heat.” Kaz sighed sadly.

“I know.”

Kaz blinked.

“Y-what?”

Venom leaned close to Kaz’s face, and smiled. His scars crinkled.

“You were fucking around too much. You wanted too much, Kaz. You had to be tamed and know your place, or else you’d have ended up as Mother Bases’ cum bucket. How else were we supposed to keep the other alphas away from you when we were on a mission? They sure as shit didn’t respect some uppity, whoring omega slut. But if you smelled like us, they wouldn’t dare lay a finger on you.” Venom’s voice was soft, and honest.

Kaz looked away, his face burning. He’d never known that. 

Venom cupped Kaz’s chin and tilted his head.

“Big Boss and I are different, but we’re the same. I know everything about him, things he’s never told you, or Ocelot.” Venom nuzzled Kaz’s cheek. “I can’t have you keeping secrets from me, Kaz.”

Kaz swallowed.

~~

Carefully, Dave placed Hal onto the sofa. He had wrapped him in a clean comforter before he carried him from the bed. Stepping back, he ran a hand through his hair, momentarily pausing at the spicy-sweetness of Hal’s slick that clung to his fingers. He knew he was being too forward with the omega, but it was better to be safe than sorry. His cock twitched at the thought and he bit back a groan. Fuck he was hard, but he’d wait.

He glanced at Hal again, noticing the soft curve of his cheekbones, his eyelashes, and his unbroken nose. He was skinny, angular, but not anorexic. 

Dave shook his head and on silent feet returned to the bedroom where he stripped the sheets and busied himself with making the bed. 

“It’s just a mission,” He quietly murmured to the emptiness of the room. “Just a mission.”

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry this has taken so long! I hope this extra long smutty chapter makes up for the wait :)

1964, Russia

Snake hissed, crawling through the mud. His ripped the tranquilizer dart out of his shoulder.

Stupid immortals.

He had to get out of the valley and soon, he needed someplace to recover and reassess his mission. 

Stupid fucking immortal snipers.

He almost walked right into a vaguely suspicious unit of men and hid behind a boulder as they passed by. When he had his chance, he crept past them and into another area. 

Snake was startled when he saw the little wood cabin smack dab in the middle of nowhere, but as he followed the small path on the left, he saw the food storehouse and after a few minutes of watching the cabin, he noticed there were no guards.

It was completely quiet.

Silently, Snake crept over the food storehouses’ roof and dropped to the ground. He approached the cabin, mindful of the windows and slipped underneath the building. He found a trapdoor and pushed up, mindful in case of a sleeping guard.

When he saw none, he pushed the door further open and slipped inside the building, cautiously exploring the rooms.

There was a small storehouse, a room with a table and some notes, and a bed room with a—

Snake glued himself to the wall, peeking into the bedroom and noticing the sleeping GRU soldier on the bottom bunk. His red barrette and black jacket hung up. Snake frowned, the smell of the soldier faintly familiar, but then he saw the boots with spurs attached resting on the floor, and instantly he knew who he was.

Major Ocelot.

Judging by the way Ocelot’s shoulder’s slowly moved up and down, he was asleep, but Snake wasn’t taking any chances. He quietly approached the bed, his EZ gun drawn. He should just shoot the youth now. Not kill him, no, he was too young for death, but just sedate him so he didn’t show up again until Snake’s mission was done.

“Ah,” It was soft, quiet, a painful mewl.

Snake blinked, slowly, and then he smelled him.

Under a heavy dosage of the bitter smelling suppressants was the hot copper smell of an omega in early heat.

Snake should leave. Raid the food store house and get back to hunting old men, but the way Ocelot smelled… it was familiar, but strange, and addicting.

“Mmm,”

Snake checked the rest of the rooms, locking the front door, and quietly locked the other rooms. He grabbed one of the chairs from the office and returned to the bunk room, closing the door and lodging the chair under the door handle. He pulled the curtains closed and went to the bunk.

Ocelot’s hips were starting to shift, his shoulders tensing under his white shirt.

Snake licked his lips.

For some reason, whatever reason, he wanted this omega.

His blood was singing.

He holstered his EZ gun and turned off his comms.

Snake could die tomorrow, he could die in a few hours, he should have died several times.

He would take whatever he could, when he could.

Snake crept closer and tackled the youth before he realised what was happening. In the matter of moments, Ocelot’s wrists were bound behind his back even as Ocelot yelled, startled. Snake clamped his hand on Ocelot’s mouth, leaning close enough.

“Use that pretty mouth of yours again, and I think I’ll fill it with something.” Snake purred.

Ocelot’s blue eyes widened.

“Will you be good?”

Ocelot wordlessly nodded.

“Good boy.” Snake said, sitting up. He rolled Ocelot onto his back straddled Ocelot’s waist, unbuttoning his shirt then giving up, ripping it open. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Ocelot hissed, his skin burning red from his neck and down his chest.

“What does it look like?” Snake asked, moving down Ocelot’s body to work on his belt.

“When I get free, I’m going to kill you.” Ocelot growled.

Snake grabbed Ocelot’s chin.

“Pretty Omega. You think I’m going to let you go?”

Ocelot swallowed hard. 

“My men are outside.” He admitted.

“I know. You’ll need to keep quiet.” Snake said. He tilted Ocelot’s head to the side and kissed his neck.

Ocelot skin burned under Snake’s rough lips. He struggled under the weight, grunting as the man held him down and reprimanded him with harsh nips to his pale skin. 

“AH!” Ocelot cried out as Snake bit his nipple hard. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He whined, thumping his head against the pillow. 

“You.”

Ocelot swallowed as Snake suddenly loomed above him, resting his arms on either side of Ocelot’s head.

“You smell like a bitch in heat, you were mewling in your sleep, but your response… what are you?” Snake asked.

Ocelot licked his lips and Snake watched his lips.

“I’m not your average omega.” Ocelot whispered. 

Snake’s eyes flickered, and he ground his ass down against Ocelot’s rising cock. Ocelot moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“We’ll have to see,” Snake growled.

~~

Now

Ocelot groaned. His head throbbed and his jaw ached. Tenderly he touched it, but found he couldn’t. Blinking, Ocelot realized he was sitting on his knees. He looked down at his hands and then over his shoulder when he realised his arms were bound behind his back, but his ankles were free. He blinked a few more times when he felt the coolness of the room on his skin and realized, once more, then he was missing his shirt and his pants were open and tantalizing low on his hips. 

A pained whimper caught his attention and he looked to the center of the room, one that looked quite like his own room 101, but without the taste of pain and lies, and saw Venom fucking Kaz hard on the floor. Kaz’s face was buried in his arms, his knees spread wide, and almost naked. His pants were shoved down low around his ankles. Venom was rid of his shirt, his military cargo pants trapped on his toned thighs as he fucked Kaz on his hands and knees.

Ocelot frowned. Why the hell wasn’t Kaz struggling? 

Chains clinking and Ocelot’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Kaz’s wrists bound to the floor. His gaze trailed down Kaz’s body to his ankles and spied the chains wrapped around each ankle. The smell of slick was building in the otherwise sterile room.

“You’re awake.” 

Ocelot froze and glanced over his other shoulder. Big Boss was watching him, sitting in a chair just slightly behind Ocelot. He was missing his shirt, the wicked ‘S’ shaped scar trailed across his muscular waist and chest. 

Another whimper and Ocelot tore his gaze away from Big Boss to watch as Venom stilled his hips, his head tilted back as he panted. Gingerly he pulled his cock from Kaz’s ass and Kaz slumped onto the ground, shivering.

“V?” Kaz lifted his head and Venom leaned over Kaz’s body, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. 

“Shhh, I have you.” 

Ocelot saw the collar on Kaz’s neck. He swallowed and felt the tightness around his own neck.

Strong fingers stroked Ocelot’s hair. A gentle touch from a man known for his ruthlessness and brutality. Ocelot swallowed, again.

“What is this?” Ocelot quietly whispered. 

“You know what this is.” Big Boss rumbled in response.

Ocelot could only watch as Venom stood up, cock swollen and hard against his belly and glistening with slick. He stalked around Kaz before he kneeled in front of Kaz’s face. His metallic hand sunk into corn silk strands and he lifted Kaz’s head, guiding it to his cock. Kaz shook his head, but after several seconds, opened his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as he swallowed Venom’s cock. The chains on his wrists jingled as Kaz tried to support himself.

“What is Kaz hooked up to?” Ocelot said.

“Breeding chains.”

Goosebumps crawled across Ocelot’s skin. “Why… why is Kaz hooked up to breeding chains?” Ocelot tried to keep the waver out of his voice. 

“Because he disobeyed and lied to us. I trained him early on, in Costa Rica to keep him safe, but I suppose in my absence he forgot that training. Forgot his proper place.” Big Boss continued to stroke his hair.

“Why am I here?”

“Because I want you to tell me the truth.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ocelot said.

Kaz chocked on Venom’s cock, and seconds later Venom pulled his cock from Kaz’s mouth, gripping it tight around the base and covering Kaz’s face with thick strands of cum. Kaz tried to duck his head away but Venom kept him still. Venom panted, easing himself on his heels. He stroked Kaz’s hair and his cheek, smearing cum across his high cheekbone and chin. He stood up, and wandered over to a duffle bag Ocelot hadn’t noticed before. He dug around the bag until he pulled out a syringe filled with milky white liquid. He returned to Kaz and stroked his back, quietly whispering to him.

Whatever Venom said, Kaz shook his head. Venom nodded, as if he understood, and then he grabbed Kaz’s left ass cheek. Holding it tight, he pressed the needled tip into Kaz’s ass, ignoring Kaz’s yelp of pain and injected the liquid. Without a word, he removed the needle and returned it to the duffle bag. 

Within seconds, Kaz’s skin turned a light pink, and his breathing quickened. He bowed his head, his back arching. He shifted on his knees, the chains around his ankles clanking as he tried to spread his legs further, but couldn’t. Venom returned and sat on the floor next to Kaz, watching him intently. Kaz lifted his head, his blue eyes glazed, his mouth parted and he whined low in his throat. The sweet smell of slick flooded the room.

Venom smiled, and swiped his thumb through the cum on Kaz’s face, the smile growing as Kaz greedily lapped at the offering, his tongue sweeping across the tip.

“What did he…” 

“The exact same thing I’ll use on you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

Ocelot watched as Kaz started to pant, moaning as Venom stroked his exposed back. He tilted his head, his eyes glinting as he caught Big Boss’s gaze.

“Try it, old man. You’ll get none of my secrets.” Ocelot purred.

Big Boss snapped his fingers and Venom left Kaz’s side, retreating to the duffle bag. He returned with another syringe filled with the milky white.

“You’ll regret it, Adamanska.”

Ocelot smirked as Big Boss’s hand in his hair suddenly tightened and forced his head back.

“No. I won’t.”

~~

David sat in front of the open window in the living room, smoking. The sun was starting to rise above the city, and with it, the realities of what he and Hal were doing. He had his orders, but... He rubbed his forehead, scowling at the waking city. It didn’t sit well with him, what he was tasked with doing. He’d thought about it all night and, well, he needed to speak to somebody he could trust. 

He pressed the codec in his ear.

Silence, then a ringing and finally a masculine voice answered.

“Unfortunately Mother Base is currently experiencing a hurricane. Please try again later or contact one of our satellite sites in Alaska and Costa Rica.” 

Snake stared into the distance before he slowly rose and stubbed out the rest of his cigarette. In a slight daze, he wandered back into his bedroom and crawled onto the bed next to Hal, curling around him. 

~~

Kaz was delirious. His blue eyes were glazed, his mouth hanging open as he panted, following Venom’s rough thrusts. His thighs were slick, and his cock ached against his belly. He would confess to anything Venom asked, absolutely anything.

“What are you two planning?” Venom hissed into his ear.

Kaz answered.

In Japanese.

Ocelot burst out laughing. When Kaz lost it, really lost it, he always ended up speaking his mother tongue. He knew this because he’d experimented on the man several times in the past, usually to see what would happen to someone so obsessed with control.

“You two are such fucking idiots.” Ocelot snorted, and then groaned as he was flattened hard against the floor under Big Boss's heavy weight.

“You’re in no position to mock.” Big Boss growled.

“It won’t work on me,” Ocelot hummed, shaking his head. 

“Grab another one,” Big Boss snapped at Venom. Venom grunted and not missing a thrust leaned over to grab the duffle bag. He pulled another syringe out and handed it to Big Boss who, without missing a beat, pushed the needle into Ocelot’s outer thigh and injected the milky liquid.

Ocelot flinched at the sharp pain of the needle then stopped. He stilled as he felt his blood begin to warm, his mouth parted and he shuddered as Big Boss slowly pulled out the now empty needle and cast it amongst the now six empty syringes. 

“Better?” Big Boss purred in his ear.

“W-what?” Ocelot squirmed under the heavy weight, squeezing his eyes shut as his body flushed and his right leg started to tremble.

“Specially made, just for you.” 

“You, you shouldn’t have.” Ocelot groaned.

“Tell me what you two are up to.”

Ocelot bit his bottom lip, breaking out in a sweat as he clung to his control. 

“Fuck. You.”

Big Boss grunted and lifted himself off of Ocelot, pulling his cock free from his ass. Ocelot collapsed onto the cold steel of the floor, panting. He eyed the chains on his wrists and tested the ones around his ankles. 

If he could just…. Could just focus. Fuck. Why did it feel like he was going into heat? If he was, if Big Boss was forcibly triggering his heat then he’d confess everything, every dirty secret he wanted to know. 

He couldn’t let that happen.

“Adamanska,” rough hands rubbed against his lower back and Ocelot moaned, arching into the touch. “Tell me.”

“Zero.”

The hands stilled and Ocelot’s eyes fluttered open. He panted, squirming on the floor. 

“What?”

Ocelot struggled and turned, finally meeting Big Boss’s stunned face. Ocelot rubbed his face against the floor, grateful for the coolness.

“Major Zero trained me.” Ocelot croaked. “When I was eighteen, She gave me to him.”

Silence, except for Kaz’s helpless moans and Big Boss stormed out of the room, Venom dragging his pants over his hips, and quickly chasing after him.

Ocelot shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin. If it kept Big Boss and Venom away from the truth, away from the mess he and Kaz had accidently created, then fine.

He just hoped Garter enjoyed himself.

~~

Hal awoke, feeling sore and content. He blinked at the wall, then realized he was naked and still in Dave’s bed. Hal couldn’t fight back the smile.

Last night had been good.

Like really good.

He rolled onto his other side and noted the bed was empty. Blinking, he looked around the room. David was nowhere to be seen. Fidgeting, Hal pushed back the blankets, blushing when he realized the sheets were different, and there was a set of his clean clothes on the dresser.

Quietly, Hal pulled himself of bed and sat up with a start that his thighs were clean of slick and his stomach clean of cum. He didn’t remember cleaning himself, which meant David must have done it for him. He rubbed his neck and took the clothing off the dresser and opened the bedroom door. He peeked out and smelled food cooking, and caught sight of Dave naked from the waist up, in the kitchen. Hal slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly showering.

When he was done, he wiped his glasses clean and dressed in the clothes. He left the bathroom, suddenly nervous as he approached Dave in the kitchen.

What was he supposed to say?

‘Hi! Can we do that again? Please?’

‘hows the weather today?’

‘bend me over the table and um, do, um, stuff… yeah’

Hal blushed brightly at the last thought, and squirmed at the barest hint of slick.

“You haven’t been awake for close to ten minutes and already your slicking up?” Dave chuckled, his back still Hal. He turned, eyeing Hal curiously. 

“S-Sorry.” Hal looked away.

Dave placed two dishes of scrambled eggs and toast on the little coffee table in front of the couch, patting the empty space next to him.

Obediently, Hal took his place on the couch and they ate in silence.

“Dave?”

“Hmm?”

“C-can I ask something?”

“Yeah.”

“You said last night, that, ah, we could… we could do it… again?” Hal hated how he blushed, how he fidgeted in his seat.

“You don’t want to?” 

Hal’s head shot up. “No, I mean, I do want to do it again, but, um…” Hal blushed darkly at Dave’s smirk.

“You want to know why I didn’t fuck you last night?” Dave tore into his piece of toast.

Hal’s breath caught. 

If Hal was honest, it was terrifying being next to the alpha now that he knew that David had plans for him. He was anxious, and nervous, and scared, and excited, and worst of all he could smell it in the air making him slightly nauseas. Hal knew David could smell him, but he didn’t seem concerned or worried. Instead he was just relaxing like the fact they would eventually have sex was the most normal thing in the world.

Hal tried to hide his shaky breath as he scowled at his now empty plate. How the hell did people do that, anyway? Just be so nonchalant about eventually having sex?

“You get used to it.”

Hal’s eyes widened and his face burned. Evidently he had spoken the last bit aloud.

“What?” He squeaked.

David chuckled. “When you’ve fucked enough, it’s like riding a bicycle. You just know what to do.”

Hal swallowed and glanced at David for the corner of his eye. “A-And if you-you’ve never done it before?”

He needed to know, he needed to prepare himself. At least mentally, and besides, it’s not like he’s ever talked about something like this with anybody and been so frank.

“Fucking terrifying, but a lot of fun.” David mused. “The first time is always awkward, and you’ll cum before you mean to, but you’ll enjoy it. It’s the afterwards that’s the worst.”

Hal’s mouth was dry. “What happens afterwards?”

David rested his arms on the back of the couch, tilting his head back as he looked up at the ceiling, considering. “Because you’ll want more. You’ll want to come again and again, and you’ll want to fuck at every opportunity. You’ll get better with practice, and then you’ll get daring.” 

Hal looked down, his heart hammering in his chest. On a whole other level, he knew why he had to do this, he knew that it was to protect himself against Kyle. If he was drowning in David’s scent, Kyle wouldn’t even dare touch him, and all other alphas would more leave him be. He closed his eyes then opened them again.

“I…” Hal struggled.

“Hmmm?”

“I… I won’t be very good.” Hal quietly murmured.

David glanced at Hal. “I don’t expect you to be.”

Hal caught David’s eyes and they stared at each other, until David patted his thigh.

“Come here,” 

Hal bit his bottom lip, his cheeks burning. Nervously, awkwardly, he crept across the couch and with David’s hands gripping his hips, pulled him onto his lap. Hal gripped David’s shoulder, his mouth parting.  
“It’s okay.” David soothed.

“Y-yeah,” Hal whispered.

David leaned forward and caught Hal’s mouth with his.

~~

“What did he mean She gave him to Major Zero?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t train him, I should have. I just accepted him and his obedience.” Big Boss stalked back and forth in the small room outside the room he and Venom had taken for their purposes. 

Kaz’s wailed in the room, and Venom stared at the cracked door, his fingers twitching. 

“Why would he tell you now?”

Big Boss ran a hand through his hair, growling low in his throat. “When I went after him, I realized I hadn’t trained him, and I wanted to know who. He wouldn’t tell me.”

Venom’s eyebrows drew up. “Do you think he’s lying?”

“No.”

“Then why—”

“To distract us from what’s really going on. Whatever it is, they’ve fucked up.” Big Boss shook his finger at the door. “They’ve fucked up badly and it involves Garter. You know how those two are with him, a pair of fucking mother hens.”

A high pitched yowling from within the room and Big Boss jerked his head, staring at the door. Quiet, and then Kaz’s own wails matched the yowling.

“We can’t leave them like this.” Venom jerked his thumb at the door. 

“No. Once they’ve passed out, and the storm has passed, I’ll fly out with them and bring Garter home.” Big Boss yanked the door open again, once more stalking into the room.

Venom shut the door behind them. 

~~

The room was too hot. Hal was too hot. David’s hands were everywhere, petting his hair, underneath his shirt and stroking his back, casting goose bumps against his skin, and stroking his hips, teasing him. Hal was squirming, rocking against the alpha helplessly as his erection throbbed in his jeans and the back of his thigh soaked with slick. He felt light headed and heady at the same time, David’s mouth was intoxicating and Hal couldn’t get enough.

David lapped at his mouth until finally Hal jerked his head away, eyes dilated as he trembled on Dave’s lap.

“I-I’m going to cum,” Hal moaned.

“Good.” Dave smirked.

“But, I, I,”

“I want you to cream your pants.” Dave purred. 

Hal gulped, mortified, but couldn’t help as he tilted his head back, offering his neck to Dave’s insistent touch. Dave wouldn’t let go, instead he ground Hal’s hips down hard on his lap, and lapped at Hal’s neck. He nipped the delicate skin. 

“I want to see the stain in your shorts. I want to see you cum without being touched. I want to lick the slick from your thighs and eat your cum,” Dave murmured.

Hal shivered, rocking his hips against Dave’s, the alpha’s voice husky and demanding and demeaning. Everything Dave said sent shivers up his spine and made his gut clench. His own cock ached, the only relief Dave’s responding thrusts. He bowed his head and wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck, hiding his face in Dave’s chest. 

The only sounds in the living room were Hal’s breathless moans and Dave’s responding groans. They ground against each other, desperate. Hal’s face was flushed, his glasses crooked. Dave was insistent underneath him. Hal was so close, so, so close.

Dave’s hand slipped from his hip and drifted around his back to his jeans. Hal lifted his head, mouth parted, panting. Dave smile turned wicked and Hal’s eyes widened. Dave pushed his hand down the back of Hal’s pants and underwear, his fingers insistent as they slipped into his ass, teasing his slick entrance.

“N-No,” Hal moaned. He shied away from the finger.

“Then don’t beg for it.” Dave mocked. He pressed against the springy flesh, before pushing his finger in all the way to the knuckle.

Hal’s mouth fell open, his breath caught in his throat. He wiggled his hips, his toes curled at the invasive digit as little electrical jolts coursed through him. It felt, weird, but good too. 

Dave watched, a cruel smile on his face as he pulled his finger out and roughly thrust it back in.

Eyes squeezed shut, Hal shuddered, clenching tight on the finger in his ass as he came, bucking his hips desperately against Dave’s lap. His orgasm tore through him and he collapsed on top of the man, shivering.

Leisurely, Dave pumped his finger in Hal’s ass several times before he pulled his finger out and eased Hal off his lap and onto the couch.

Hal trebled, still recovering from his orgasm. 

“That good, huh?”

Hal weakly nodded.

“Do you think you can suck cock?”

Uncomfortable heat squirmed in Hal’s belly and he peeked up at Dave.

“I don’t know how,” Hal whispered.

Dave licked his lips, his eyes predatory.

“I’ll help you.”

~~

Ocelot’s gaze was blurry, his mind in a haze. He couldn’t stop shaking, his voice long gone. Big Boss was hot and heavy on his back, an inferno of heat fucking him. The breeding chains rubbed rough against his wrist and ankles, sure to leave long lasting bruises. His knees ached. Big Boss’s arms were wrapped tight around his wrist, grunting with each savage thrust. His cock was throbbing. Whatever was inside those injections had made him hard, but unable to cum.

He would fucking shoot whoever invited the serum.

Even Kaz had stopped speaking, his mouth hanging open, panting like the bitch he was. 

He watched Venom fuck Kaz, his eyes squeezed shut as he hammered away at Kaz’s ass, in an exact similar position as Big Boss, but he knew there was something else happening. He could smell it over the reeking scent of slick and cum and sex. Kaz arched his neck, and Venom bit into the muscular flesh, growling. Blood trickled down Kaz’s naked chest and dripped onto the floor and Venom stilled, groaning as he came.

Even Big Boss slowed his thrusts as the scent of the room changed. 

Venom had finally bonded himself to Kaz.

Ocelot shut his eyes, tilting his head and exposing his neck. Seconds later Big Boss attacked his neck, just as Venom had done to Kaz.

~~

Hal’s mouth was dry, his pulse heavy, his pants uncomfortably tight. Again. He thought it would take hours before he got hard again, but it didn’t and Hal wasn’t sure if it was because he was young, or that he was really horny, or what, but it was something he would need to look into later because David had pushed him down onto the floor, between his legs. 

Hal blushed, suddenly blindly aware of the position he was in. He peered up at Dave who smiled and stroked his curly hair. Hal leaned into the touch and smiled back, trying to hide his nervousness, but at the same time relieved Dave was being this patient. Dave’s hand drifted down to stroke his cheekbone and Hal hummed, calming at the touch, his eye lashes fluttered but he stilled when Dave’s fingers trailed to his chin. His callused thumb pressed heavy on Hal’s plump bottom lip.

“Open.”

Hal’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Searching, he met Dave’s gaze.

“Open.” Dave’s voice was husky, soft, demanding.

Hal opened his mouth. He couldn’t stop the soft whine as Dave pushed in his thumb.

“Suck.” 

Hal closed his mouth around Dave’s thumb, his tongue hesitant to touch the calloused digit but when he did, he jolted at the taste of saltiness on the man’s skin. He flicked his tongue across the finger and nail, and when he saw the warning look in Dave’s eye, he curled his tongue around his thumb and sucked.

Dave’s free hand went to his hair and stroked him, soothing him.

“Good boy,” Dave encouraged.

Hal hummed. He liked that tone. He liked being told he was good. It made his belly warm. A gentle pressure against his hair and Hal leaned back, and Dave curled his fingers in Hal’s locks and pulled him back. Back and forth, back and forth. Hal flushed when he realised what Dave wanted.

He looked up, unsure, and bobbed his head on Dave’s thumb, taking more of the digit into his mouth before he eased back, letting Dave’s thumb pop out before he licked it down to the webbing of Dave’s hand and back up.

“That’s enough.” Dave roughed, shoving Hal back.

Hal stumbled back, his eyes filled with hurt. What had he done? Did he do something wrong? He got his answer when Dave popped open the button on his jeans and lowered his fly. Singlehandedly he lifted his hips and pulled out his hard cock. It was thick, veiny, and an angry shade of red and there was a clear drop of pre-cum dotting the small opening. 

Hal’s breath hitched, and he shifted on his knees, his hands nervously pawed at Dave’s ankles. The smell alone made him dizzy and he licked his lips.

Dave’s hand returned to his hair and Hal looked up, blinking owlishly as Dave curled his fingers in Hal’s hair again while with his free hand he gripped his own cock, holding it firm.

“Open.”

Hal hesitated, and Dave tugged on his locks. Hal whined softly and his hands reached up to grab the fabric of Dave’s shirt. He leaned forward on his knees and opened his mouth. Mortification curled in his belly when Dave rubbed the swollen head against his bottom lip, staining it with his cum. Hal couldn’t stop himself from licking the head, hot cum sticking to his tongue. 

“Open. Wider.” rough and demanding.

Hal let his eyes shut as Dave ease his cock into his mouth. Hal suckled the tip, wincing as Dave’s fingers urged him further along the pulled him off slowly. Hal took a deep breath and bobbed his head, taking more of Dave’s cock. He continued this, his jaw starting to ache until Dave suddenly thrust into his mouth.

Hal’s eyes widened and he looked up in alarm as Dave thrust his hips again, his cock hitting the back of Hal’s throat. Hal gagged and whined. He clawed desperately at Dave’s shirt when Dave did it again, and again, and again. Dave’s hand in his hair was insistent and forced Hal to take all his cock, swallowing helplessly around the hot muscle until Hal was pressed against Dave’s pubic hair, Hal’s lips stretched. More shallow thrusts and Hal whined, desperate.

Dave pulled him off and Hal coughed, gasping for air. When he was sure he could breath, he looked up and noticed Dave had his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Open.” It was growled low and wild and Hal opened his mouth, looking up while Dave jacked off and seconds later, Hal was rewarded his hard efforts as Dave came, hot cum splattered against his tongue and cheek and chin and Hal swallowed before he thought better of it.

Dave leaned back on the couch, panting. When he caught his breath, he stroked Hal’s hair again, his eyes darkening.

“Let’s go to bed.”

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter
> 
> 2) Cipher's name is actually David Oh, hence because this is prior to Operation Snake Eater, they're referring to each other as David and Adam.
> 
> 3) I hope this is okay!

Early 1960s

Adam would never forgive Joy. 

After an eight hour drive through the desolate wilderness of England and listening to Joy patiently explain when she was leaving her son with an alpha he had never met, but SHE trusted from her time during the war, Adam wished he’d taken control of the car and jumped through the open window. Or through the window. Whichever was easiest. And the fact his side of the car was missing a door handle and weld shut after he entered spoke volumes for how she suspected the meeting would go, and his overall reaction. He clenched his jaw, his arms crossed across his chest, staring out the car window. The car turned down the main road and onto a dirt road that led to a thick forest.

“…everything will be fine.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past hour.” Adam snapped.

“Adamanska,” the tone was firm, with no room for rebuttal. 

Adam glared at the old oaks.

Suddenly the car skidded to a stop in the dirt. 

Adam sighed at the firm hand that gripped his wrist. “Adamanska,” the voice softer, forgiving. Reluctantly he turned towards the voice.

The Boss, famed war hero, a master of a million titles, and alpha mother of a rebellious and doomed omega. She smiled, warm and kind as her hand moved up and stroked his cheek. He melted at the touch.

“David Oh is a good man, and I wouldn’t have chosen him if I didn’t trust him.” Joy said. Adam opened his mouth to object, but she gently shushed him. “Will you just meet him? For me?”

Adam eyed her before he nodded. Joy smiled and leaned across the seat, kissing his forehead. “Thank you.” she turned on the ignition and Adam returned his gaze to the window, fighting the rising panic bubbling in his gut. He knew how to hide his true feelings, being raised by The Philosophers had taught him that, but what his mother wanted of him was downright unsettling.

Eventually the car came to an old fashioned English cottage complete with a wall of roses that climbed up the chimney. A large garden surrounded the building, and the front door, a large wooden thing, opened and a neatly dressed man emerged. 

Joy pulled up and stopped the car. She turned off the ignition and slipped out of the driver’s side, slamming the door behind her. “David.” She greeted. She walked around the car while Adam slipped further down his seat, trying to hide.

“Joy.” David said, his tone clipped, but pleasant. 

They shook hands, smiling at one another before they both turned to the car. Joy wrapped her knuckles on the glass. “Come out, Adam.”

Adam cast her a worried look, but quickly smoothed it. He scooted over to the divers side and gripped the door handle, fighting down that familiar panic and opened the door. He stepped out and squared his shoulders, following his mother’s path around the car. He stopped short though, taking in the alpha standing before him. With white hair and a scar over his left eye, Adam could tell he maintained his muscular form beneath his clothes. His scent wasn’t displeasing, nor was it particularly pleasant. The man smiled, it made the scar crinkle.

“You must be Adamanska, you’re mother’s told me many things about you.” David said

Adam eyed him until Joy poked his side. “Adam,”

“I see.” Adamanska said.

David cleaned his throat. “Would either of you like to come inside for tea?”

“I would love that, yes,” Joy said and entered the cottage, leaving Adam and David outside. 

“Your mother is quite the marvel,” David mused.

“Yes.” Adam said, following closer behind her so she wouldn’t be out of eyesight. “She is.”

David followed him, quietly closing the door behind them. Adam felt like he was being herded towards the main room where a tray of tea awaited and his mother sat on a couch, examining the cottage.

“It’s rather quaint, David.” She said.

“It is, isn’t it? But this isn’t our final destination, merely a waypoint before we get somewhere far more appropriate for an event as the one brought to us.” David sat next to her, pouring the tea. He looked up, catching sight of Adam watching him from over his shoulder.

“This isn’t… where I’ll be staying?” Adam frowned.

“Oh heavens, no. No, we’ll be going someplace much more secure.” David smiled.

“A tactical move,” Joy agreed “someplace where neither of you will be disturbed?”

“Indeed.” David picked up his tea cup. “Young Adamanska’s safety and security is of my utmost concern.”

An uncomfortable heat dug into Adam’s belly at that. He sniffed, walking to the window and looking out at the rose garden.

“I’m pleased to hear that. Should I lose everything, at least I still have family.” Joy bitterly smiled.

“Of course, Boss.” David said.

Adam tuned them out, wishing he could just crawl into his military bunk and forget all about the topic of heats, breeding, bonding, and training.

~~

The sun was setting over the cottage and Adam was almost asleep on the couch, his head drooping. Joy and David had spent most of the afternoon, quietly chatting and discussing missions.

“He really is quite talented, the best you’ve trained yet.” David urged.

“I have plans for him, but until the date, my protégé will have to continue to work hard.” Joy agreed. 

Silence and Adam’s eyes flicked open, blinking when he saw Joy and David watching him.

“I’m not asleep.” He grumbled, straightening up.

A car horn beeped outside and Joy was at the window, peeking behind the lace.

“Those should be my men.” David said.

Joy nodded and turned to Adam. He stood up, uncertain. She pulled him into a hug, one which he gratefully returned.

“Be safe, and remember: he’s here to help you.” She kissed the side of his head.

He muttered under his breath, catching sight of David’s gaze on him. David looked away, sipping his tea as Joy stepped back.

“I’ll be back in a week.” She said to David.

“Of course, Ma’am.”

Giving Adam one last smile, she strode out of the cottage and Adam wanted desperately to follow after her.

“Shall we move on then?” David placed his tea cup down.

Adam nodded curtly, stepping back as the alpha rose from the couch, and they left the small cottage.

~~

Mansion wasn’t really an accurate description of Adam’s lodging for the week, rather castle somehow seemed more appropriate. But it wasn’t a castle either, it was a palace built during the Georgian period by a cotton and opium merchant. It had cream coloured walls and hundreds of windows that gave a peak of the luxurious interior, and the lawn was decorated with topiary and flowering bushes that gave the air a touch of sweetness.

“It’s a little too much for my taste, but I couldn’t think of anyplace grander for this week.” David said conversationally. 

Adam bit his bottom lip, uncertain. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

A line of soldiers were waiting for them when they pulled up. David got out of the car first, and Adam hesitantly stepped out. They saluted David and he waved them off. He offered his hand to Adam.

“Follow me.”

Adam stared at the hand before he nodded, unsure, and took it, letting himself be drawn into the castle. Everything settled into a kind of a blur of rooms and emotions. They ate supper together, bread and cheese and a variety of cold meats, before David smiled reassuringly and led him to a grad bedroom with a connected bathroom with white tiles, bathtub, and shower. The bed was large, far bigger then Adam had ever seen, and there were soft cotton sheets and plump pillows.

Before he realised it, David rubbed his back, catching his attention. He jerked his head, eyes wide, panicked.

“It’s okay.” David soothed. “Tonight, you settle in. Tomorrow, we’ll begin. I’ll sleep in another room.”

Adam blinked and silently nodded.

~~

They didn’t talk about training, or bonding, or any eventual breeding the next morning. Just David asking if Adam slept well to which Adam mumbled an evasive answer.

They spent the day together, exploring the castle, the garden and had lunch outside amongst the roses. Then David excused himself because he had work and Adam didn’t see him again until supper.

It was then that David placed his hand on Adam’s lower waist and urged him towards the bedroom, and when David closed the door, Adam couldn’t fight back the whimper.

“It’s alright, I’ll be slow.” David soothed. “Come here…”

David kissed him, and Adam kissed back, moderately confused when he didn’t really feel… anything. No spark. No spice. Nothing. 

David pulled back, stroking Adam’s cheek.

“That wasn’t so bad… now was it?”

His eyes falling half shut, Adam numbly shook his head.

“Now…. Let’s go to bed.”

~~

Adam knelt on the cool tile of the floor, a blanket wrapped tightly around his trembling shoulders. He sniffled, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. The mansion was quiet, a little after two in the morning. The bathroom door was shut, David asleep in the next room. Adam briskly wiped his cheeks, and reached for the bathroom’s phone. It was silent until a man’s brisk voice answered.

“Sir?”

“The Boss.” Adam’s voice was cracking.

Silence, a moment’s hesitation, and then a confirmation: “Yes, Sir. Please hold.”

Adam glanced at the door as the phone trilled before a tired voice answered.

“Yes?”

“I can’t do this.” Adam’s voice really did crack. He covered his eyes with his free hand, his shoulders trembling. 

“Adamanska….” Concern flooded Joy’s voice.

“Please, please just come back for me. Please.” Adam begged, hunching closer to the floor.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Adam sniffled. “N-no. He’s been very patient, and kind.”

“…do you want to be bonded to Volgin—”

“No!”

“—because that is exactly what will happen if I come back before David is done.” There wasn’t frustration, or anger, but a tone meant to be comforting while explaining the realities of a delicate situation.

“But, but, but,” Adam hiccupped.

“But?”

“But he’s so old!” Adam cried. 

“He is a good man, a strong alpha, and someone I trust with my life, Adam.” Joy soothed. “If I didn’t trust him to take care of you, to ensure your happiness and safety, then I wouldn’t have left you with him.”

“But I don’t love him,” 

“And you may never love him, but where you do not find love, you can find companionship and friendship.” 

Adam blinked, his tears splashing onto the cool tiles. “I don’t want him.” He finally whispered.

“Adam…”

“Please,”

“Try and be patient.”

Adam hung up the phone and bent over, his forehead touching the cool tile as he cried into the night.

Sometime before dawn, he splashed water on his face and left the bathroom. He dropped the blanket to the floor and crawled under the blankets, mindful of the man sleeping with his back to him. Wordlessly, he turned on his side, staring at the wall when David shifted and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer.

“Are you alright?” Genuine concern in that clipped British tone.

“I am, yes.” Adam murmured. He closed his eyes, pressing the side of his face into the pillow and willed himself to sleep.

~~

In a mechanical fashion, Adam forced himself to face the coming days. He ate with David, made polite conversation, listened as the alpha spoke about the role of politics and the changing face of the economy and the world, and when they fucked behind locked doors, he moaned when he was supposed to, and begged when David needed that final push for his own orgasm. Afterwards, he would let the alpha clean him and they would sleep.

It was killing him.

So one morning, after breakfast, Adam announced he was going for a run. David looked up from his paper, startled.

“Do you want one of my men to accompany you?”

“No, no. I’m sure I’ll be safe. I just need to stretch my legs.” Adam smiled.

“Of course, careful of snakes.” David winked and Adam chuckled. He went to their bedroom and quickly dressed in a tracksuit and walked towards the garden path. He sucked in the cool morning air and took off like a dart, running towards the woods that surrounded the mansion.

~~

The world dissolved around Adam as he ran, relishing in the freedom it offered him. He ran along the tall brick wall that surrounded the mansion grounds at least four times before his muscles ached and his stomach rumbled, begging for food. Panting, he waited to catch his breath before he dug his way towards the gardens path.

“Trying to run from your current path? Not an easy choice for anyone, especially an omega such as yourself.”

Adam froze and looked towards the voice. A male alpha soldier wearing a black balaclava leaned against a tree. Adam couldn’t trace his accent, but he most certainly sounded American. He pushed off the tree and Adam took a step back, the hair on his arms rising.

The alpha had no scent, and it made Adam beyond uneasy.

“He’s been concerned about your welfare, although…” the alpha approached, eyeing Adam appreciatively. “You look in your prime.” The man purred.

Adam’s eyes narrowed and he side-stepped the man. “It’s nice to know he’s so concerned about me.”

“Well, hopefully those late night phone calls won’t keep you tired.” The man smiled.

Adam successfully squashed down that startled sensation and bolted towards the garden path, the alpha laughing in the background.

He was glad to see David standing in the garden, but as he approached, he noticed the alpha’s was busy talking to someone. There hadn’t had any visitors, and Adam was more than curious about who David spoke to so he crept into the shadow, and peeked around the hedge. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of another alpha, tall with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes. He was smoking a cigar and wearing a soldier’s uniform. He was nodding, his eyes flashing as he glanced at every corner, every angle that he could be attacked. The alpha’s arms flexed, and the sight of him made Adam’s gut clench painfully and his chest ache.

“John, I’m afraid I cannot help you. Have you tried speaking to The Boss about it?” David asked.

John? Ocelot hugged the tree tighter, tasting the word. The alpha’s name was john?

“Hmm, I have. She threw me through a window when I raised the subject.” John grumbled.

David laughed. “Really, asking to take a month off training to go fishing in Alaska is a bit much.”

“Those fish won’t eat themselves.” John scowled. “Anyway, I figured if anybody could get on her good side, I thought it’d be you.”

David shook his head. “I’m afraid last I spoke to her, she had plans for you.”

John’s blue eyes widened. “Oh god. She’s going to make me climb the mountain with the canon attached again, isn’t she?”

“Nothing as bad as that, I believe. Now, was there anything else I can help you with or…?”

John waved his hand. “No. I’ll see myself out; by the way, your left wing is seriously understaffed.” 

“Right, I’ll have my men increase their patrols.”

John grunted and walked away, his steps silent in the grass, the only evidence of his presence the lingering smell of cigar smoke.

Adam slipped in the shadows, his heart pounding, and his cock aching in his pants.

Crap.

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

~~

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his bound hands behind his back. The silk rope was tighter then he thought it would be, but it wouldn’t leave any evidence of this ‘session’. David’s heavy breathing, and the hands stroking his hair as he bobbed his head, was the only evidence the man was enjoying his cock sucking.

Adam pulled his head off, tonguing the slit as he peered up at the alpha. David’s head was thrown back, his hips starting to tremble in that tell-tale way before he came. 

And then someone cleared their throat.

Adam’s eyes widened and David’ jerked his head in the direction, evidently someone behind Adam.

“Hope I’m not… interrupting.” The rough voice grunted. 

Without a word, David pushed on Adam’s forehead and Adam sat back, wishing he could rub his sore jaw. He tried to peer over his shoulder, but when he smelled the heavy acrid scent of cigar smoke mixed with something dangerous and primal, he shuddered. 

“Not at all,” David panted. “In fact, this is an excellent learning opportunity for my young companion here.”

Adam glanced at David, suddenly worried. What did he mean by ‘learning opportunity?’

“Hmph, what do you have in mind?” The alpha asked.

“This is a young omega I’m training for a dear friend…” David stroked Adam’s short hair and smiled reassuringly. 

“Well, he is a sweet one, isn’t he? Already on his knees and sucking cock.” The other alpha chuckled.

Adam blushed, the tips of his ear turning red. He squirmed uncomfortably on his knees then stilled as the other alpha stepped behind him and stroked the back of his head.

“Well, yes, very astute.” David sighed. “But as I’m sure you’re aware, properly training an omega means teaching them loyalty, submission, obedience, and dedication.”

“Hmm, and how’s this one fairing?” the alpha curled his hand around Adam’s jaw and forcibly tilted his head back. 

Adam grunted, and stilled when he saw the alpha staring down at him with too blue eyes and dark hair. 

John.

“He’s very loyal, and as you can see dedicated to the cause given before him, and does as he’s asked without question, but…” David sighed.

“You’re questioning his submission?” John leered at Adam.

Adam whimpered, his eyes searching the man’s gaze.

“He does have a rebelliousness to him, I’d like to keep that, but his submission is key to the completion of the mission.” David sighed again. “How would you solve this certain predicament?”

“I think I need a demonstration before I can give you a decent answer.” John murmured.

“Ah, excellent idea, John. Adam, focus.”

Part of Adam wanted to melt. John was with him, but he tore his gaze away to David’s, searching those steely eyes and only met a calm smile. He lifted his hips and Adam’s eyes widened when he realized what David wanted him to. He tried to shake his head, blushing furiously. No way was he sucking cock while a stranger watched and—

“Suck the cock,” John purred, rubbing his neck.

Adam swallowed, his mouth opening as he once more took David’s cock, licking and sucking as much as he could.

“He’s quite good at it,” David panted, as if the interruption had never happened.

“He could be better. Swallow it. All of it.” John pushed on the back of Adam’s head and Adam gagged, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as John kept up the pressure until Adam’s face was buried in David’s pubic hairs. He swallowed desperately around the length, shifting on his knees until David suddenly came, groaning. Adam pulled his mouth off, coughing. 

“Are you alright?” David asked, worry in his voice.

Before Adam could respond, John’s rough voice cut in. “He’s fine. Look at his cock, it’s leaking like crazy. He loved it.”

Adam shifted on his knees, refusing to meet David’s gaze. 

“Adam, answer the man.” David gently scolded.

“Fuck you.” Adam swore in Russian. David frowned. 

“Adam, that’s not very nice.” David scolded.

“You’re right, he could be more submissive, couldn’t he? My suggestion is take him out to the garden and make him kneel where everybody and anybody could see him while you read the morning paper.” John said.

Adam bowed his head, his cock throbbing at the idea, at the words.

“In any other case, I would do that, but he’s a special case.” David murmured, petting Adam’s cheek.

“Hmph, fuck him until he learns his place.”

“Oh no, no. Nothing as brutal as that. No, I will need to think of something else… what was it you wanted?”

“It can wait.” John said. He stood. “I’ll speak to you later.”

“As you wish.” David called back. He tipped Adam’s chin up. “What am I going to do with you, Adamanska?”

Adam awoke on the bed, covered in sweat from his run and his cock aching beyond belief. The dream, that horrible dream had left him wanting, hard, and his thighs soaking in slick.

“Adam?”

He looked towards the door, scrambling off the bed, shaking as he raced to it just as David called again for him outside. David opened the door and jumped as Adam grabbed his sweater, dragging him into a passionate kiss. He returned it, his arms wrapping around Adam’s waist and holding him tight, smiling as he felt the bulge press against his thigh. He ground against it, his smile widening as Adam moaned. He pulled his head back a fraction, his eyes searching the obviously aroused young omega. “Is everything okay?”

“Fuck me.” Adam whispered. “Fuck me, please,” the end came out as whine. He let go David’s shirt and instead pawed at David’s belt, unbuckling it.

“Adam,” David’s hands gripped his, stopping him. “Look at me.”

Adam met his gaze, his brows drawing up. “I just want to fuck, please, can we do it?”

David sighed, shaking his head. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Oh yes, tell the man he would potentially be bonded with that he wanted to be held down and fucked until he couldn’t walk, swallow cock until his throat was sore and aching, cover his face with cum and be covered in bruises and bite marks… by another alpha with black hair and blue eyes. Yeah, why not?

“Do I need a reason?” Adam flicked his tongue against David’s lips, noting the alpha’s eyes widen. “You don’t want to fuck me?” Adam whispered, mouth hot against David’s. 

“Hmmm, well, if you’re so eager…” David murmured, his hands returning to Adam’s waist and pushing him against a nearby wall. 

~~

The bed was rocking underneath him as Adam set a frantic pace. His head thrown back, his eyes squeezed tight. He fucked himself on David’s cock, those blue eyes, that rough voice taking him by storm. He could feel hands on his hips helping him, could hear David gasping underneath him.

Suddenly a firm hand gripped his cock and Adam gasped, the name on his tongue, threatening to spill past his lips before he caught himself, and moaned out the proper name.

“David!”

He shuddered, his hips shaking as he came, coating David’s hand and his stomach. Adam collapsed on top of the alpha, trembling and trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he was rolled over and David bent over, fucking him.

Adam pressed against the pillow, looking to the mirror and watched their reflections, wishing it was another on top of him.

~~

“You’ve been very quiet.”

Adam blinked, looking up from his breakfast. David was across from him, a concerned expression on his face.

Adam bit his bottom lip. He placed his fork on the table. “May… may I speak freely?”

“Of course, Adam.” David smiled.

“Have I been... I mean…” Adam frowned, unsure.

“You have been a delightful, and engaging, companion.” David reassured. “The steps you’ve taken, I think you and I, we would be quite the bond. Don’t you think?”

Adam nodded. “I think we would be very companionable, and together, we could achieve great things.”

“As do I. Now, your mother is coming to pick you up this afternoon.”

“I’m leaving?” Adam’s brows drew up.

David laughed. “My dear boy, yes. What, did you think I would chain you to the bed? Of course not. No, you’re not done your military training yet. When you are, though, we will be together.”

Adam smiled. 

~~

Joy stepped out of the car, her eyes widening when she stepped closer to Adam. He shied away from her, turning to David next to him. He smelled like David, positively reeked of his scent, which was one of the entire points of this week. He looked up to the older man, hesitant.

“It’s okay, Adam.” David kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you again.”

Adam stepped away, and quietly slipped into the car. He watched as Joy spoke to David for a few minutes before she joined him in the car. Without a single word, they peeled out of the driveway. It was uneasy silence in the car.

“So, how was your week?” 

“I want John.”

The car screeched to a halt. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

Adam tilted his head, meeting his mother’s stunned face. “I said I want John. I want him as my alpha. I want to be bonded to him.”

“But, but he isn’t anywhere near done his training! There’s so much more he needs to learn, he might never learn. Besides he couldn’t breed you! He’s sterile!” Joy rambled. It wasn’t often anybody got the upper hand with her.

“I. Want. Him.”

Joy gripped the steering wheel, it cracked under her grip.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But what about David?”

“I want John.”

Joy shook her head. “Fine. Fine! But you need to be warned, he doesn’t want to be bonded.”

“Then we’ll have to make him.” Adam said, his voice silky.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Joy leaned back in her seat. “…this will take some work. But if you want it so much, we’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled.

~~

He told him. 

He confessed everything.

“The heat in the cabin…” Big Boss rumbled.

“NASA was working on artificial hormones for future space exploration if, for whatever reason, omegas wouldn’t breed in non-earth environments. It was part of the reason she went there.” Ocelot murmured. The false heat was mucking with his memories, leaving it in pieces that he’d have to really root around for when he wasn’t chained to the floor with Big Boss kneeling between his forced open legs. The alpha had stroked his cock when Ocelot talked, teasing him, making the memories harder to dredge up.

“So you could trap me.” Big Boss growled, looming over Ocelot.

Ocelot searched his blue eye. “Do you regret it? Bonding with me now that you know the truth?”

The lines on Big Boss’s face softened, his eye softened and he leaned down, nuzzling Ocelot’s cheek. “No. No matter the inciting incident, I would never regret that.”

Ocelot smiled, nuzzling back. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to fucking ruin you.” Big Boss purred.

Ocelot bit his bottom lip. “Please.” He moaned.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sexy chapter (and by sexy I mean there's a lot of sex in this chapter).

Hal was going to die.

It was as simple as that.

He couldn’t catch his breath, his head dizzy, his glasses placed carefully on Dave’s bedside table. He couldn’t stop trembling, shaking.

It was all Dave’s fault. 

David knelt between Hal’s spread legs, pumping his cock while Hal clawed at the sheets, moaning. He came not long after, shaking as he coated David’s hand with cum. How was it physically possible to cum so often? Was he some sort of freak?

“Better?” David smirked.

It was. He felt boneless, relaxed. He could only nod and reach for David’s face, curling his hands in the alpha’s hair and dragging him down for a kiss. David groaned into the kiss and Hal hummed happily.

“Role onto your belly.” David nosed Hal’s cheek.

“Huh?” Hal whispered, breathless.

“Onto your belly.” David insisted.

With his help, Hal rolled onto a clean part of the bed, wrinkling his nose at the smell of slick. He shivered when David kissed his shoulder, his hands reaching down and grasping his hips, tugging on them.

“On your knees,”

Hal flushed, but he did as David asked. He climbed onto his hands and knees and ‘oomphed’ when David pushed him down between his shoulder blades, his ass high in the air. 

“Just on your knees. Trust me.”

Hal mumbled something, instead grabbing onto the pillow and holding tight to it. He glanced to the window. Even though it was a blur, the curtains weren’t completely pulled, and he could hear the rain spattering against the glass. When he felt David’s fingers slid through his slick on his thighs, Hal trembled. When one finger slipped inside of his ass, he gasped, and when the second slipped inside, he moaned, the trembling worsening.

“You smell so fucking good,” David groaned from behind.

“Ahh,” Not really a word, but Hal was beyond words at this point. He shut his eyes, nuzzling the pillow as David stretched him, murmuring behind him. He felt like hot liquid, like he was just meant to be touched.

Hal moaned softly when David removed his fingers. He mumbled into the pillow when he felt the alpha shift behind him and caught his breath when David spread his cheeks and felt something hard and hot brush against his opening. His eyes widened, panic settling in as David nudged the tip of his cock in until he felt hands running soothingly along his back.

“It’s okay, just breathe.” David rasped.

And Hal did. He sucked in a shuddering breath and exhaled, David pushing in slightly. Hal gasped, spreading his knees as David continued to push until he was fully inside. Those hands stroked his back before they drifted to his hips, holding him in place.

“Hal, I need you to relax,” 

Hal whimpered, shaking his head. The alpha was too big, too thick and wide. He was being seared on the inside, branded by David’s cock.

“Relax,” David’s voice was desperate and Hal tried, loosening his grip on the pillow, trying to loosen himself and he did; a fraction. And that was when David pulled out slightly, and slammed back in.

Hal swore there were lights dancing before his eyes.

A heat started to bubble in his belly, something Hal had never experienced before. The scent of the room started to change, but he was oblivious to it, just focused on Dave’s cock as it speared him.

Hal huffed into the pillows, confused and worried. Why did he feel like he was burning?

~~ 

Kaz was trashed. He was bruised, and aching in a way he never thought was possible. Plus his neck was throbbing. Venom was asleep next to him, the alpha curled protectively around him. He had a faint trace of a headache, but he was sorer than anything, plus his mouth tasted like slick and cum.

“N-nuh!”

Kaz tilted his head, looking around the room and found the source of the sound.

Ocelot was on his back; his legs hiked up and spread over Big Boss’s arms as the alpha fucked him with slow strokes, quietly murmuring to him.

“…remember the last time you fought me? Really fought me? You didn’t want me to touch you, couldn’t stand the sight of me, wanted to break our bond,” the emphasis on ‘our’ as Big Boss slowly rocked his hips. “you clawed me like a bitch, begged me to stop. And did I, Adam? Did I stop?” Big Boss purred.

Ocelot shook his head, his back arching. 

“I didn’t because you’re mine.” Big Boss smiled, quickening his pace. “even when I licked the tears off your face while you cursed me, I didn’t stop. You should have known better than to take another to our bed.”

Kaz swallowed, his throat sore and aching. He tried to turn, nuzzling into Venom’s arms and tried to shut Ocelot and Big Boss out. If he ever wanted to sleep through the night again without nightmares, it was better to ignore their hushed secrets.

~~

“Please!” Hal cried. He buried his face in the pillow, shame burning his face as he reached back and spread his cheeks, revealing his puckered entrance. “Please, please, please!” It was begging, pure and simple, but Hal was at the state he didn’t care. He was desperate to be fucked, to be filled up and covered by the powerful alpha. They had already fucked once, David pulling out before he came and covering Hal’s back with his cum, and even though he should have been exhausted, maybe passed out asleep, the burning heat was making Hal crazy.

The bed dipped behind him and hot breath ghosted against his entrance. Hal startled and then gasped as David’s tongue flicked against his ass. Hal dug his nails into the flesh of his ass, trying to spread his knees. David’s hands gripped his thighs, spreading him and Hal let go, instead clawing at the sheets, his voice cracking as David buried his face between his ass, licking and teasing the spongy flesh.

David pulled his head back. “You want it?”

“P-please,” Hal whined, eyes squeezed shut. “Please David, please!”

David eased himself away from Hal and Hal opened his eyes, peeking back to watch as David knelt behind him. His breath caught in his throat when he felt David’s hot cock poking against his back before Dave rubbed it against his entrance. Hal let out a brief, panicked gasp when David eased the tip inside.

“Oh, fuck.” David groaned and Hal swallowed, desperately trying to speak even as David rocked his hips, pushing further in. “Jesus fucking Christ,”

It took a few seconds for Hal to remember to breathe before David changed his grip to Hal’s hips, his fingers so tight they were sure to leave marks for days afterwards. 

David pulled out, easing himself in further, in and out, in and out, each time Hal struggled to breathe, his body aching and burning while David groaned behind him.

“H-Hal,” It was so guttural, Hal could barely understand him.

“What?” Hal whined. God his cock throbbed. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but every time he had tried, David had swatted his hand away.

“I’m sorry.”

Hal raised his head, confused and blinked over his shoulder, trying to catch the alpha’s eyes but he didn’t have a chance before David slammed his hips against Hal’s ass, moaning while Hal’s eyes widened. He shook his head, his glasses on the pillow before him as David pulled out and ruthlessly slammed into him again.

Oh God.

 

David set the pace, a frantic, all-consuming pace that left Hal breathless, unable to talk. It only got worse when David rested on his back, pinning Hal in place as he ruthlessly fucked him, grunting into his ear. He let go of Hal’s hips, instead wrapping an arm around Hal’s waist while he reached up and grabbed Hal’s throat with his other, restraining him, suffocating him, dominating him.

Hal wanted to move, wanted to push away, but all he could settle were the choked moans and groans as David gripped his throat in time with his thrusts. He was burning, he was going to die in the building heat. So he did thing that made any sense: he tilted his head, offering his neck, his Adams apple bobbing against David’s tight grip. 

David growled behind him, a low guttural sound, and Hal cried out when David bit the nape of his neck, breaking the soft skin. He shook when David let go of his waist, reaching down to grip his cock, pumping it with those calloused hands.

Hal moaned, low and needy, shuddering against David’s hand and coating it with cum even David’s cock swelled inside of him and came, coating his insides with hot cum, bonding them together. Hal collapsed, shivering as David covered him with his body, lazily lapping at the blood on Hal’s neck.

Hal nuzzled the pillow, catching his breath and never noticing the scent of the room change. 

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I really haven't had much chance to write fanfiction for the past little bit and I've been dead tired when I do get a chance to write. I hope this chapter is okay, and thank you everybody for being so patient!

Chapter20

Hal groaned, his voice horse, and his hips aching.

David wouldn’t stop touching him.

They were in the shower, hot water poured down on them, but Hal was oblivious to the water, to the way it dripped down his body and curled around them on the tiles. His arms were locked around David’s neck; he didn’t trust his weak knees. David’s hands were all over him, rubbing his sides, his hips, his thighs, even smacking his ass as punishment every time Hal turned his head away from the kiss to breathe. But worst of all, David was dragging his fingers through the slick on the back of his thighs and Hal could only whine and shift on his feet when two fingers slipped inside his ass. 

When David eased the third finger in, Hal tipped his head back into the showers water, and moaned.

David attacked the exposed neck, nipping the soft skin. He left a daisy chain of bruises along Hal’s throat, mouthing Hal’s Adams apple. He pumped his fingers hard, and smiled against Hal’s throat when the omega wailed. He hadn’t touched Hal’s cock, that would come later. His own cock throbbed against Hal’s stomach.

When he started to ease his pinkie finger into Hal’s ass, Hal clenched on his fingers, gasping. He trembled before his hips trembled and he came, coating David’s stomach with cum. David fucked him on his fingers, his other hand wrapped tight around Hal’s waist. He lifted his head and smiled at Hal’s glazed eyes.

“You came.” David purred. He spread his fingers, watching as that glazed look quickly gave way to panic. Hal’s eyebrows drew together, he tried to spread his legs. 

“D-David,”

“I didn’t touch your cock, and you came.” David rubbed his thumb against the tight entrance of Hal’s ass. “Think you can take the whole thing?”

Hal shook his head, he turned his head and let go of David’s neck and reached back to swat at the alpha’s hand. “N-No. No more.”

“No more?” David mocked.

Hal nodded, his eyes focused on David’s lips. He kissed him again, his hand holding tight onto David’s wrist.

“As you wish.” David sighed. He eased his fingers free from Hal’s ass and Hal leaned against him, weak. “But I want you in bed, now.” 

Hal shivered.

~~

Kaz grimaced as Venom eased them both into the bathtub, but when they settled, and Kaz could lean against the muscular chest behind him, he sighed, content. The bathroom was quiet, just the two of them, and far away from the insanity that was Big Boss and Ocelot’s relationship. 

“Are you alright?” Venom rumbled into his ear. 

“I’m so full of cum, my ass feels swollen.” Kaz murmured in response. He wanted to smirk at Venom’s quick catch of breath, but he was too sore.

“You did so well, I’m proud of you.” Venom kissed the side of Kaz’s head.

“Yes, well, I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter. Did I.” Kaz said dryly. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to bond with you.” Venom titled his head and kissed the edge of Kaz’s earlobe, smiling as he shivered in response.

“You’ve wanted to bond?” Kaz was startled.

“For a long time.” Venom nosed the cartilage.

“When?”

“When I saw you handcuffed in the cell.”

Kaz stilled, his eyes widening. He peeked over his shoulder, catching Venom’s blue eye. “Since… since Afghanistan?”

“Hmm hmmm… and… before that.”

Kaz’s brows furrowed. “…In Costa Rica?”

Venom frowned, his horn suddenly pounding. He pushed past it, he needed to keep that was memory from before ‘then’.

“Japan.”

Kaz tried to sit up but Venom held him tight. “W-what are you talking?” he sputtered.

“As a combat medic, one of my tours took me to Japan. I was young, learning the ropes, and I volunteered to work at a local clinic when this blond haired kid omega who spoke broken English and perfect Japanese, came in with a group of women.” Venom nuzzled Kaz’s neck. “he translated everything. I thought he was adorable.” Venom chuckled.

Kaz slowly turned, his face ashen as he stared at him.

“You gave me a candy bar because I had been a good helper.” Kaz said, his eyes wide.

“I did,” Venom propped his prosthetic limb on the edge of the tub, resting his head on it. “When Big Boss brought you back to our little encampment in South America, imagine my surprise to see you once again.”

“You… all this time?” 

“Hmm mmm, and I finally get you all to myself.” Venom sighed, pulling Kaz back into his arms. “well, me and Big Boss, but your mine.” He kissed Kaz’s head.

“But, what? I don’t… what?” Kaz’s voice was filled with bewilderment and Venom tilted his head, drawing him into a passionate kiss that left him dizzy and gasping.

~~

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nuh uh,”

“Not even a hint?”

“No,”

“Adam.” Low and growled out.

Adam ignored the alpha; instead nuzzling into the pillow as John soothingly sponge bathed him. They would have a shower later, but right now John was determined to examine him, to check for any wounds and bruising after their… session.

“Adam, what’s wrong with Garter?” John sighed.

“Nothing. He’s just been a bit worried and a little homesick.” Adam answered. He sighed as the sponge gently wiped the sweat from his back. God it was so relaxing.

“What has he been worried about?” John said conversationally.

“His studies,” Adam said nonchalantly. A part of him knew what John was doing, easing him into a false sense of calmness and using their bond to pull the truth from him. Intellectually he recognized this, but that primal part of him was eager to please the alpha that dotted and comforted him, even if it meant spilling each and every dark secret Adam had.

It was simply a matter of time of how long he could hold John off from the truth, and given his current level of exhaustion, he couldn’t hold him off for long.

“And what else?” John dipped the sponge in the bowl filled with hot water next to him. He brushed aside Adam’s silver hair and carefully dabbed the darkly bruised bite mark.

Adam hissed, shying away from the touch before John rubbed the muscles of his lower back and he settled once again. He sighed, hugging the pillow as he glanced up at the alpha. John wasn’t wearing his eye patch, his milky eye a startling sight compared to the brilliant blue of the other.

“…alphas.” Adam murmured.

John paused, his eye catching Adam’s before he nodded to himself, as if it acknowledged something he suspected it all along. “Is it any alpha in particular?”

“No. He’s been keeping Garter safe.” Adam’s voice left no room for doubt.

John grunted in response. 

“He’s been… hassled by some other alphas, but Snake has dealt with them.”

“Then what’s the problem?” John ringed out the sponge into the water and dripped the hot water down Adams spine. Adam moaned, arching his back at the touch. 

Adam bit his bottom lip.

John kissed Adam’s forehead. “Get some rest. Tomorrow we go and I’ll sort out the shit you and Kaz have created.”

Adam reached up, noting the bruises on his wrist and dragged John down on top of him.

~~  
“Do you want me to…” Hal trailed off, his cheeks flushed. David had dried him off, scrubbing his skin with a towel until he was red and sensitive to the touch. Hal had taken another towel and dried to dry David in return but had the towel taken away. They stood naked in the bedroom, inches from the other.

Hal couldn’t describe it, but he didn’t want to go too far from David. 

“What?” David murmured, rubbing his nose against Hals. His rough hands were on Hal’s bruised hips, tracing one of the many spots that would darken and stay for several days.

“Suck you off?” Hal almost stumbled over the words, maybe might have stuttered out the last word, but watching Dave’s eyes darkened, his breath catch for a second, was completely worth it.

“I want to play, you up for it?” 

Hal’s eyes drifted half-shut, he nodded. “Y-yeah,”

David grinned.

~~

Eight in the morning and Kaz and Ocelot stood outside, waiting for Big Boss to appear. Neither man had spoken to the other, instead they only shared a glance and chose to remain silent until finally a chopper landed and both men, rather stiffly, climbed onboard. 

“Oh god,” Kaz groaned when he took his seat. 

Ocelot bit back his hiss as he eased himself in place, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally settled. 

An awkward silenced filled the chopper.

“Did you…” Kaz started and Ocelot shook his head. 

“He disabled all my communications until we get back. You?”

“V revoked my access to all coms and codecs except for his and the Boss,” Kaz murmured. 

“Hmph. Were you able to...”

“No.” Kaz sighed. “Did you tell him…?”

“Just that alphas wouldn’t leave him alone, but Snake was keeping him safe.”

Big Boss soon slipped into the helicopter too and he patted the pilots shoulder then slammed the door shut, sitting between the two omegas on the back seat. “This visit has taken too long.” He grunted.

Kaz and Ocelot shared a glance.

Whatever the result, they were both doomed.

~~

“Was it true?”

“Ahh, w-was what true?” Hal whined. He was restrained, his arms bound behind his back, a tie (where did David get a tie?) wrapped around his right knee and tied to the headboard above his head, spreading him wide. David loomed above him, squeezing the inside of his thighs, rubbing his stomach, ignoring his hard cock as he touched him.

Hal was convinced whatever was wrong with him was David’s doing.

“That you’d never been with anybody on Mother Base?” 

“Y-Yeah,”

“So, you’ve never been with a woman?” David sat back, his hand cupping Hal’s balls. He gently rolled the globes in his hand, and smirked when Hal awkwardly bucked his hips.

“A-ah, no, why?” Hal looked up, confused.

David’s hand drifted up and he loosely gripped Hal’s cock. “They’re different than men,” David mused, letting his thumb lazily stroke the mushroomed tip of Hal’s cock.

Hal’s hips thrust upward and he sucked in a sharp breath, his head spinning. “I-I don’t know, I d-don’t,”

“But I do.” David leaned forward, kissed his ear. “Inside? Women feel like hot, slick, satin wrapped around your cock,” He stroked Hal’s cock with each word, and smiled as Hal lifted his hips. He stopped. “Fuck my hand.”

Hal’s eyes widened, he turned his head, meeting Dave’s heated ones. He opened his mouth to ask, when David gripped his cock and drew his hand up. Hal gasped, his hips following David’s hand. He thrust into David’s grip, well, tried. He couldn’t not in the way he was tied up, only jerk his hips, but it wasn’t enough.

“Hmmm, maybe pussy isn’t for you.” David chuckled into his ear. Hal flushed, shying away at the words. “But with men? With you? Feels like this.” David tightened his grip, dragging his hand up and down along Hal’s cock. Hal let out a choked cry, struggling against his bonds. “So tight, so hot, all you want to do is fuck, and fuck hard.” David growled.

“Pl-please!” Hal cried, he trashed underneath the alpha. “Please, please, please, just fuck me!”

David grinned.

~~

“Boston. Not a bad looking city.” Big Boss rumbled. He sat in the back of the car, Ocelot and Kaz on either side. They’d landed at the private airport and a car had been waiting. Ocelot’s men were nowhere to be seen.

“M.I.T has a very good reputation.” Ocelot agreed. “Whenever Garter talks about it, he’s very excited.”

“Hmph.” Big Boss grunted.

“Did you know about V?” Kaz demanded.

Ocelot blinked. “What?”

Kaz turned to Big Boss. “Did you know he met me when I was a kid in Japan? He worked at the free clinic my mom and her… friends would go to when they needed a check-up.” Kaz crossed his arms.

Big Boss shifted in his seat.

“Wait, what? You knew Venom when you were a kid?” Ocelot sat forward. “How old is he?”

“He’s three years older than me.” Big Boss rumbled.

Kaz groaned. “And there’s eleven years between you and I.”

“So he’s fourteen years older than you?” Ocelot whistled. “Why, at that age, he’s old enough to be your father, Kaz. ‘course, that would explain your daddy kink.”

“Shut up!” Kaz yelled, blushing furiously.

“Daddy kink?” Big Boss looked between Kaz and Ocelot.

“I’ll have to ask V if you call him daddy, or chichi.”

“Ocelot, I swear to god.”

“Father’s day must be so awkward for you.”

Kaz reached across Big Boss to swipe at Ocelot and Ocelot leaned back, grinning. Big Boss pushed both men back. “Enough! If either of you say anything else, I am having this car pulled over. Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, Boss.” Kaz glared at Ocelot.

“Yes, daddy.” Ocelot purred.

“Ocelot, not here.” Big Boss growled.

“Oh god. I miss V.” Kaz whined, looking out the car window. He shifted in his seat and pressed his flesh hand to his stomach, rubbing the tense muscle.

“You two are bonded now.” Big Boss rumbled, swatting Ocelot’s hands before he held them in his hands. “It’s a big step.”

“It is.” Kaz hummed, ignoring Ocelot. 

“And for the record… when I brought you back to camp, he worried over you like a long lost lamb.” Big Boss chuckled.

Kaz looked back to the window and smiled.

“Erm, Boss? We’re here.” The driver, long used to conversations in the backseat and ignoring them in their entirety, stopped the car.

Kaz and Ocelot shared an expression as Big Boss drummed his fingers on his knees.

“Good. Everybody out.”

Reluctantly, Ocelot and Kaz stepped out of the car and Big Boss followed. He stretched when he stepped out, groaning as he raised his arms above his head. He sighed, letting them drop to his side.

“Which floor?”

“Top one, Boss.” Ocelot said.

“Elevator?”

“None.”

Big Boss nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

~~

Blood trickled down Hal’s shoulder and chest from the fresh bite wound on his shoulder. David nuzzled his face against Hal’s neck, occasionally lapping the blood. Hal’s arms were wrapped around David’s neck, stroking the taunt muscles on David’s back. They were relaxing on the bed, Hal aching and sore, David seemingly content and finally at ease.

And then someone knocked at the door of the apartment.

David glanced towards the open bedroom door and frowned. “You expecting anybody?”

“No,” Hal whispered. He pressed his lips to David’s temple.

“Hmm, stay here. I’ll be right back.” David turned his head, capturing Hal’s mouth with his. Hal sighed into the kiss, minutely nodding as the alpha reluctantly pulled away. He grabbed some sweatpants from the floor and pulled them on, letting them hang low on his hips. He gave Hal one last look and left the room, running his hand through his hair.

Whoever was at the door knocked again.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” David barked. He opened it, and stared into the blue eye of Big Boss. He watched, in slow motion, as Big Boss leaned forward, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed David’s scent and the iris of his eye narrow.

He was halfway across the room before he realised it. David sat up, shaking his head as Big Boss stormed into the room while Major Ocelot and Commander Kaz desperately pulled on his arms.

“No! You can’t kill him!” Kaz cried.

“John, stop!” Ocelot tried to drag him away.

“What’s going on?”

All eyes turned to the bedroom hallway and Hal stood there, blanket wrapped his waist, his chest covered in blood, and his body dotted with David’s hand sized bruises. He pushed up his glasses, and gulped when he saw all four men.

“B-Big Boss? David!” He raced over to the alpha’s side, and knelt next to him. “Are you okay?”

Before he could answer, Big Boss growled. “What the fuck is going on!? Where returning to Mother Base, NOW!” he roared.

Kaz and Ocelot exchanged glances, both men swallowing.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 14 fucking years between Venom and Kaz. There’s some serious cradle robbing going on!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry this has taken so long. Thank you for reading!!!

“Are you okay?”

Cool, lithe fingers, touched his shoulder and David glanced to his right. Hal sat next to him, concern on his face. Hal was covered with his scent, and his worry flooded his sense above the almost drowning scent of Big Boss’s fury. 

Almost.

“I’m fine, are you?” David’s voice was rough, his brow furrowed.

“I-I’m fine.” Hal pressed his head against David’s shoulder and David nuzzled his curly hair, comforting him.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Big Boss roared.

“Boss, he’s one of our finest!” Kaz clawed at Big Boss’s arm.

“You can’t kill him! Mission Intrude!” Ocelot yelled, hugging the alpha around the waist.

Sudden silence and Kaz turned to Ocelot and Big Boss. “What the fuck is Mission Intrude?”

Big Boss and Ocelot glanced at each other while Hal pressed his forehead to David’s shoulder, softly whimpering.

“Boss, not here.” Ocelot hissed.

Big Boss grunted, his glare turning to David. “We’re leaving. NOW!”

To say Hal’s life within the next few minutes went to shit would be putting it mildly. Within moments, well, probably ten minutes, Big Boss called someone on his codec, soldiers poured into the apartment and began clearing it out. Ocelot was trying to talk to Hal, but he was staring at David and Kaz, as Kaz knelt next to him, gently shaking David’s shoulder.

“…last time, Hal? When was the last time?” The desperation in Ocelot’s voice made Hal pause, drag his gaze from Big Boss who stormed past him and into David’s bedroom.

“What?” Hal whispered. He wanted to stay with David, wanted to hide from Big Boss’s rage in the alphas arms. It didn’t help that David kept frowning and sniffing Kaz who’d shoved him back.

“When was the last time you took your suppressants?” Ocelot said. 

Hal looked up to him, his eyes wide. He blinked, slowly. “I… I don’t remember.”

Ocelot swallowed, looking panicked for the first time Hal had ever seen him, and quickly dashed into the bedroom after Big Boss.

“Solid Snake?”

Hal looked to the door. Ten S++ class combat soldiers entered the apartment all wearing combat armour, all wielding stun batons. He looked to David.

“Now, there’s no need to fight. Isn’t that right, Snake.” Kaz hissed as David slowly climbed to his feet.

David stood, his shoulders eased back. The ten combat soldiers stood their ground. He turned his head, gazed at Hal before he stepped towards them. Wordlessly, they surrounded him and left the apartment.

Hal’s heart felt like someone had curled their hand in his chest and ripped it out and without realizing it, tears started to drip down his ruddy cheeks. Kaz, without a word, sat knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back as he tried to reassure him that everything would be fine, that Snake would be fine. All while Big Boss and Ocelot started yelling at each other in Russian in Snakes bedroom.

Hal wouldn’t stop crying.

~~

“Did you know?”

Kaz shifted uneasily in his chair. As soon as they were back on Mother Base, Ocelot whisked Hal away, and Kaz found himself trapped under Big Boss’s attention in his own quarters. He swallowed, hard, trying to ignore the pointed stare.

“Did. You. Know.” Guttural growl and Kaz lifted his head, blue eyes defiant. 

“I don’t have to answer to you.”

Big Boss blinked, stunned, and Kaz smirked victorious as he continued on. “You might be my commanding officer, but I am not bonded to you, Boss.”

“No, but I am.”

Kaz froze and Big Boss’s blue eye darkened as Venom stalked around Kaz’s chair, growling low in his throat. His military fatigues were covered in blood, reeking of gun powder and death. He kneeled suddenly and Kaz leaned back, gulping as Venom reached forward, holding him by the throat, his thumb brushing his pulse. 

“You answer us: did you know?” Venom’s voice was rough and demanding.

Kaz lowered his gaze, swallowing against the thumb.

“Kaz,” Venom growled.

“It’s… complicated?”

“Kaz.” Venom murmured, changing tactics. He squeezed just a bit tighter, just the way Kaz liked it, and leaned between his legs, nuzzling his cheek. “Tell me.”

Kaz leaned into the nuzzle, his eyes drifting shut. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because Ocelot will skin me,” Kaz sighed, tilting his head just a fraction, capturing Venom’s lips with his own. He pulled back, his eye staring into Venom’s brilliant blue. “And I’ve seen him do it before.”

Big Boss grunted and stood, leaving Venom and Kaz alone, ignoring the sudden gasp as Venom squeezed Kaz’s throat just a little too tight.

~~

Big Boss stalked towards the brig, waving away the guards standing outside of Solid Snake’s cell. He had specifically placed Snake there, away from the gen pop that glared at daggers at his cell. The door opened and Big Boss took in a deep breath, finding Snake sitting on the bare steel bed in the corner, his head buried in his hands, still reeking of Garter’s scent and slick.

Snake stilled, raised his head when Big Boss walked towards him. Eased himself back, hands at his side, eyes front until they were eye to eye. 

“You want to tell me who gave you the order to touch Garter?” 

Snake tilted his head. “Order?”

“Don’t play fucking games with me. Tell me, who ordered you to touch Garter?”

Snake narrowed his eyes and he stood up, took a step forward. “Nobody fucking ordered me to touch Garter. I wanted to, it was my decision and mine alone.”

Big Boss raised an eyebrow. “Your decision.”

“You want to know something?” Snake stepped closer, his eyes dark.

“What’s that?” Big Boss rumbled.

“I’m glad I did. The way he sobs when I fuck him was worth it.” Snake purred. “Even taught him to suck cock, too. Choked him a few times, but he seems to like being on his knees.”

He never saw Big Boss’s punch, but he did recover quickly enough to attack back. 

It took twenty-minutes, Grey Fox, and Mosquito to separate the two alphas and the brig descended into complete chaos.

~~

“Where’s David?”

Ocelot had hidden Hal in his quarters, far away from the curious and furious looks of the alphas on Mother Base. Ocelot paused, and sighed, his shoulders drooping. “In the brig, no doubt.”

“Can I see him?” Hal’s voice was soft, uncertain.

Ocelot’s eyes softened, he smiled, tiredly. “I’ll see what I can do, but for right now, just get clean.”

“Thank you,” Hal mumbled, and staggered into the bathroom.

Ocelot ran his hand through his hair and left his quarters, sighing as he stalked down the platform. He knew there wasn’t a fucking chance Big Boss would let Hal anywhere near David unless… his step faltered and he grinned before quickly covering it, glancing at the corner in the upper part of the hallway. 

It might just work.

~~

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Kaz blurted. His face was burning red, his glasses on the table next to his bed. He couldn’t hide behind the tinted shades, or disguise how he felt behind a persona. Not when Venom was being so, so, demanding.

Venom scrubbed his hair with a small towel, the other hanging low on hips. His eye patch was off revealing the milky white of his eye, the scar almost identical to Big Boss’s. He wore his favoured red bionic limb. He stalked around the bed and sat on the couch across the room. He tossed the towel to the floor and patted his thigh.

“Come.”

Kaz glared and looked away. “I’m not some dog, you know.”

“Come. Here. Now.”

Kaz bit his bottom lip and slowly stood up. He walked over to Venom, unsure before Venom grabbed him and dragged him across his lap. Kaz swallowed back his yelp, instead he reached for the floor and realized with slight horror that he could slightly touch the floor with his fingertips.

Fuck.

With rough movements, Venom pulled off Kaz’s pants and pushed them to the top of his thighs along with his underwear, and pushed his shirt up his back. With his metallic hand, he stroked Kaz’s back and dragged his steel digits down the back of Kaz’s thigh. Kaz closed his eyes, breathing in deep. 

The first smack left him breathless. 

The second made him whimper. 

The third made him moan, even though his skin stung and left his cock hard.

The eighth made him cry out, the rough fabric of the towel playing havoc with his cock.

The twelfth left him in tears of frustration as Venom would stop and hold him in place until he calmed down before he began again.

The eighteenth and he was sobbing, hysterical and jerking his legs, trying to crawl off of Venom’s lap.

The twentieth and Venom had him on the bed, kissing away his tears.

“Shhh, shhh, you did so good.” Venom murmured.

Kaz buried his face in his pillow, hiccupping. 

Venom ran his flesh hand along Kaz’s back, soothingly rubbing the dark bruises. Kaz shuddered at the touch, turning his head, meeting Venom’s gaze.

“It hurts.” Kaz croaked.

“I know,” Venom leaned up, kissed Kaz’s forehead. 

“I’m still hard,” Kaz added. He leaned into the touch.

“Want me to make it better?” Venom pressed kisses to cheek, his exposed neck.

“Yes,” Kaz wiggled his hips.

“Why did you go along with the plan?”

Kaz blinked, lifted his head.

“What?”

Venom stared at him. “Why did you go along with Ocelot’s plan to bond Garter to Snake?”

Kaz’s mouth opened, the shut, and his face started to burn red. His fingers twitched.

“I didn’t go along with any fucking plan.” Kaz spat. “Garter wanted to experience the outside world. He wanted to help Mother Base. He got attacked by a pack of fucking alphas that Snake saved him from. The only way for him to be safe was if he smelled like an alpha. Snake was the closest fucking alpha we knew. It’s not my fault you and Big Boss are a pair of fucking obsessive control freaks with sever sexual tendencies and enough post-traumatic stress to satisfy a the imagination of a billion hungry psychiatry students!” 

Venom raised an eyebrow. “Not a billion, maybe a few hundred.”

Kaz grabbed his pillow and attacked Venom with it. “Get the fuck out of my room!”

“Thank you.”

Kaz opened his mouth, and then closed it, tilting his head. “W-what?”

Venom smiled, genuinely smiled, his eye warm. “For telling me the truth, for being honest. Honesty is key to a healthy, safe, bond between an alpha and omega.”

“Huh?” Kaz stumbled.

Venom laughed, nuzzled Kaz’s cheek and covered his forehead with kisses. “Do you want me to suck you off? Or eat your ass and fist your cock at the same time?”

It took a few minutes before Kaz mumbled his response, still confused about what happened, but too horny at the idea of Venom being all over him.

“Ass.” He finally mumbled.

~~

“Here, this’ll make you feel better, Garter.” Ocelot murmured. He held up the little pill and Hal took the pill. 

He examined it closely. It was white, no score line down the middle, but when he turned it around, he thought he saw some lettering on it. “What is it?”

“It’ll help you sleep, and right now, that’s exactly what you need.” Ocelot smiled. 

“Okay.” Hal popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with the glass of water. He handed the empty glass back to Ocelot and lay back on the bed, biting his bottom lip as Ocelot stroked his hair.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Ocelot soothed.

Hal nodded, and shut his eyes, hiding under the blanket.

Ocelot stood, quietly, and left his quarters. He stepped outside and closed the door, thought about it, locked it. He turned around, and stalked towards the core of Mother Base.

He was not looking forward to the coming conversation.

~~

Big Boss pulled off his tie, tossing it aside, watched as it landed on Garter’s bed. He hadn’t had the heart to remove it from his quarters, sometimes picked up the pillow and sniffed the lingering scent, and tried to ignore the pain in his chest that followed.

The door opened, followed by the sound of rhythmic chime of spurs.

“You know, that’s not very stealthy.” Big Boss murmured.

There was a hesitation, a pause, before the owner of the boots spoke. “Not the point. The prisoner, or asset, are usually strapped to a table, or chair. It’s a psychological effect. They know I’m coming. They know I will do anything, and everything, to make them talk, and they’re reminded of this with each and every step.”

“Hmmm.”

“John.”

“Adam.” He rumbled.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and he hesitated before he relaxed in the grip. Almost smiled when Adam pressed against his back, rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Do you remember Yuri?” Adam whispered.

John’s back stiffened before he growled. “I do.”

“I think about him sometimes.” Adam continued. John reached down, squeezed Adam’s wrists in his and slowly turned around until they were face to face and he could wrap his arms around Adam. 

“What do you think about?” 

“What could have happened.” Adam continued.

John frowned. He pressed his forehead against Adams. “…I was furious when I found you two together. You reeked of him, the way you looked at him, the smile. I had to, Adam. You’re mine.”

“Is Hal yours too?”

John pulled back, scowling. Adam was watching him, a curious look on his face.

“Of all the things—”

“Are you planning on adding Hal to your harem.” 

“No! Absolutely not.” John growled. He pushed Adam away and jerked off his coat, casting it to the corner. “And I don’t have a ‘harem’.”

Adam quirked an eyebrow. 

“It’s not a very big harem.” John grumbled. He started fidgeting with his tie and Adam brushed his hands away, taking it off himself. He stared at the man, his eyes tracing Adam’s face. Adam glanced up at him, before focusing on the task at hand. “I meant what I said, before, about Garter, Hal, being ours. I like to think he’s what we could have had, if we could. Your intellect and my hair.”

Adam bit his bottom lip, focusing on unbuttoning John’s shirt instead.  
.   
“And David?”

“…not tonight.” John bent his head, catching Adam’s mouth with his.

Adam ignored the buttons and moaned into the kiss.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I just haven't had a lot of time of late and I apologize for leaving everybody in such a cliffhanger. I hope this is an okay chapter! And thank you everybody who has stuck with me so far! Thank you!!!!

“In the span of twenty four hours, staff morale has plummeted, fighting has broken out between the combat and R&D team, which might I remind you develop our weapons, the combat team has started creating spears because the R&D team won’t let them have any weapons, the support unit is dropping exploding cardboard smoke boxes on the Intel team, and the Intel team have started sending out reports in sheep, or ‘Baaa’, and threatening to expose every dirty image and text of everybody on Mother Base, the base development unit have begun to grow beer, and the medical team, well, they’ve left their base and are now hanging out at the abandoned zoo that NGO several years ago had us use to save animals from warzones. Evidently they are in the process of genetically engineering highly dangerous, and poisonous, gerbils to release upon any of the previously mentioned teams except for the base development team. According to my sources, the beer is really, really good, although it has a strange green tinge.” Kaz finished.

“Hmph,” Big Boss mumbled. They were in the command platforms group meeting room, or as it was unofficially known, Kaz’s extra-large office.

Kaz shuffled his papers, smiling sweetly. “That’s all you have to say? ‘Hmph?’ Our base is dissolving into madness and all you can say is ‘HMPH’?”

“Why?” Venom crossed his arms. 

“Probably because Garter was seen as Big Boss’s prized omega.” Ocelot said. “Nobody could touch him, nobody was allowed to, and not only has Solid Snake touched him, fucked him, but he’s even gone so far as to bond with him. Now he’s miserable, crying for his alpha, and Snake isn’t anywhere near him.”

“We could let Snake out.” Kaz leaned against the wall.

“Out? And watch Mother Base tear him apart?” Ocelot shook his head. “No, that couldn’t happen.”

“Take him to the beach house.”

Kaz quirked a blond eyebrow. “The beach house.”

Big Boss nodded. “The beach house.”

“Would you-know-who accept Snake being there?” Ocelot waved his hand.

“I’ll contact him ahead of time.” Big Boss said.

“And Garter?” Kaz continued.

“How is the Alaska base construction going?” Big Boss puffed out cigar smoke.

“Um,” Kaz limped towards the desk and dug through some vanilla folders until he pulled one free. “According to last quarters report, it’s ahead of schedule by two months, morale is positive, and the steel plant is working flawlessly, although there have been some requests for guard rails… why?” Kaz looked up from the folder.

“Boss?” Ocelot rested his arms on the table and looked to the man sitting next to him.

“We can’t.” Venom interjected.

Big Boss glanced at him. 

“We. Can’t.” Venom growled.

“What are you two talking about?” Kaz placed the folder on the table. “Boss? V?”

“It would just be for a few months. Help clear his head. You know how he gets when he’s overwhelmed. Remember his pet sheep?” Big Boss quietly rumbled.

“You ATE his pet sheep!” Venom snapped.

“You ate Baa Baa?” Kaz gasped.

“Boss, why?” Ocelot groaned, burying his face in his arms.

“It died and I was hungry.” Big Boss snapped back.

“And then you said a dragon came and ate it!” Venom argued

“It was a dragon! It’s not my fault the medical base didn’t label their experimental LSD laced super ramen.” Big Boss grumbled. 

“Just because you’re puffing a cigar and leaping from tower to tower doesn’t make you a fucking dragon.” Venom roared.

“Both of you quiet.” Ocelot raised his head and Venom and Big Boss paused. “Garter’s life has been turned upside down. For the first time in his young life he left home, got drugged at his first party—”

“What?” Venom and Big Boss said at once.

“—now he’s bonded to an alpha whose life we had planned out. And, because of that bond, we can’t go ahead as desired unless you want Garter to sink into a hopeless life of depression and solitude because I promise you, John,” Ocelot dragged out his name, “ridding him of an unwanted alpha and then chaining Garter in the basement until you’re damn sure of his loyalty will not end in the results you want.” Ocelot growled.

Dead silence as Venom and Kaz stared at Ocelot. Big Boss puffed his cigar, eyeing him.

“You locked Ocelot in a basement?” Kaz whispered.

“You never told me that.” Venom said slowly.

“…it could work.” Big Boss grumbled.

Ocelot tapped his fingers against the table. “You and I both know that won’t work.” 

“We need… we need another plan.” Venom mumbled suddenly. He rubbed his forehead, his fingers careful of the shrapnel in his skull as his eye suddenly dulled. With robotic fashion, he pulled his e-cigar from his pocket and brought it to his lips, lighting it with his iDroid. Within seconds his eye closed and he slumped in his chair, inhaling the chemicals.

Big Boss leaned over, patting his shoulder and Venom grunted.

“A few weeks at most. It’ll be good for him, put Snake out of his mind.” 

“You can break it to him.” Ocelot said suddenly. He stood up, pushing back his chair. “You go and tell Garter he has to leave Snake behind.”

Big Boss grunted and stood up. He left the room on silent feet.

Kaz limped over to Venom and cupped his cheek. He leaned close and lifted his eyelid before he sighed and turned to Ocelot. “He’s out of it for a few hours.”

Ocelot ran his hand through his hair. “Boss will probably take Garter during that time. Best you get ready.”

“Ready?” Kaz frowned.

Ocelot smiled sweetly. “Yes. I highly doubt Garter will be leaving anytime soon. Especially in his current state.”

Kaz narrowed his eyes. “What ‘state’? Wait… you didn’t!”

Ocelot said nothing, just kept his smile, and Kaz’s eyes widened. 

Kaz looked at Venom, traced the alphas jaw before he turned to Ocelot. “Big Boss won’t be pleased.” Kaz warned.

“He rarely is.” Ocelot shrugged.

~~

Big Boss prowled towards Ocelot’s quarters, almost dreading the coming conversation, but it had to happen. He couldn’t let Garter throw his life away for an alpha like Snake, and he knew from personal experience what sort of alpha Snake would become. He made a mental note to sit down with Ocelot at some point in the coming months, and figure out what the hell they were supposed to do now that Project Intrude was dead in the water. 

Maybe they should just go ahead and proceed with the transfer to Zanzibar land. Garter would certainly have a bigger space to work on his metal gears and… why was Ocelot’s door open?

Big Boss slowed and cautiously approached the open door, noting the faint musky smell of the room. He scowled and pushed the door open wider.

“Garter?”

No response. He flicked the main light switch and saw the empty bed. He checked the bathroom, the closet, and found the room empty. He stood in the center, scowling, trying to place the smell until he suddenly understood.

He bolted out of the room racing toward the brig.

By the time he got there, he found Garter kneeling in front of Snake’s cell, his face pressed against the cool steel, trembling as the others in the brig tried to reach out and grab him from between their cells bars. 

Panting, Big Boss approached Garter, taking in the sight of the omega.

Garter stilled, looking up to Big Boss and sniffed him, confused before he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, pleading. “D-David, please, I-I want David.” Garter whined. He pawed at Big Boss’s pant leg. “P-Please,”

Big Boss sighed.

Garter had gone into heat.

“No, Garter. Come away from there.” Big Boss tried to scoop up the omega but Garter whined, shivering at the physical contact. 

A guttural groan from the other side of the door and Big Boss glanced as the door vibrated as Snake slammed his body against it.

“David!”

Without another word, Big Boss grabbed Garter and pulled him away from the door, ignoring his whines and trembling body, and the way he tried to reach for David. “This is for your own good, Garter.” He snapped.

“David, I need David, please Boss, please,” Garter wailed. He struggled in Big Boss’s which quickly transformed into thrashing.

“Garter, you stop this!” Big Boss roared and Garter stilled, and suddenly to Garter’s surprise, and Big Boss’s horror, David’s door unlocked. 

David was a blur and before Big Boss realized, Garter was dragged from his grasp and the door slammed shut, locking again. Big Boss stared at the door before he clenched his fists and slowly turned around.

Kaz stood at the other end of the brig, his arms crossed, his sunglasses reflecting Big Boss’s furious gaze. The men and women who had tried to grab Garter silenced.

“Do you have any idea of what you’ve done?” Big Boss’s voice was soft. Quiet. 

Kaz tilted his head to the side. “Well you know what? I’m just not sure. Why don’t you come over here and tell me, Big Boss.” Kaz mocked.

Big Boss took one step toward Kaz and Kaz slid into CQC position. 

“Come on, Boss. Let’s play.” Kaz grinned, waving his metallic hand.

Big Boss charged him while crowd went wild.

~~

Hal whimpered. He was flat on his belly, the coolness of the ground working wonders on his belly. He rubbed his face against the steel even as David dragged him to his knees, keeping a firm hand between his shoulder blades, and holding him in place. He licked his lips, drowning in the alpha’s scent.

“You smell funny.” David whispered into his ear, pressed all his weight against Hal’s hips until Hal’s knee’s threatened to collapse under him.

“I-I missed you.” Hal whispered.

“I know.” David kissed the shell of his ear. “Now cry like a good little bitch.” He growled.

~~

Venom stirred, his eye fluttered open and he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He was completely and utterly relaxed, his muscles eased, his breathing comfortable. He felt good.

“Good nap?”

Venom blinked and dropped his hands to his lap when he saw Ocelot focusing on several reports.

“Yeah, I think so.” He glanced around the office and noticed they were the only two there. “The meeting?”

“Over for…” Ocelot checked the wall clock. “About four hours now.”

Venom sat up with start. “Four hours! Garter—”

“Is fine. Relax. He’s not going anywhere for the next… twenty hours or so.” Ocelot said, returning to his papers. He continued flipping through them, scribbling his signature when needed.

“How can you be so sure?” Venom scowled.

“Because he’s in heat and spending quality time with Snake in the brig.” Ocelot said. 

“Heat? Now?” Venom’s scowl deepened.

“Hm mmm,” 

Venom watched Ocelot work. The flourish of his hand as he signed off the documentation with his code name, never his real name. He was focused, his eyes taking in every critical detail, his silver hair framing his face. Venom shifted in his seat. Even though he was bonded to Kaz, he was still technically bonded to Ocelot, something that had happened within days of his return to Mother Base. He frowned, trying to remember the last time he and Ocelot had truly been alone.

The last time they had had sex just with each other.

Ocelot’s eyes flicked up to meet his and Venom smiled. Ocelot hesitated, clearing his throat. He placed the pen on the table.

“How’s life with Kaz?” Ocelot clasped his hand on the desk.

“How’s life with Boss?” Venom rumbled, smiled wider when Ocelot shivered at the sound.

Ocelot glanced at the clock again. He eased himself back in his chair, his eyes turning curious.

“Do you want to hear a story?”

Venom’s expression changed from lust to curiosity. He nodded, bracing his arms on the table.

“You know I love your stories.” Venom said. He fought back the smile when Ocelot blushed.

“It all started in 1973, Siberia, USSR to be correct,” Ocelot drawled.

~~  
1973 Siberia, USSR

Adam tore at the handcuffs wrapped around his wrists that were tied to the skinny chimney pipe. He chewed on his wrists, screaming as the blood seeped from the wounds. He shook his head, fighting back the tears that sprung to his eyes. Outside the small wooden hut, he could hear them; two alphas fighting to the death. He ripped at his hands again and took two gulping deep breathes before he pressed the bones in his left hand and broke his thumb. He used the blood as lubricant to pull his hand free and clawed at the floor, desperately running for the open door, past the broken picture frames and broken dishes. 

The words were stuck in his throat as he fled towards the water’s edge of the lake.

Two alphas, one had red haired and the other brunet. Their faces were bloodied, their knuckles too. One was Adam’s mate, the other a challenger who held a special place in Adam’s heart. 

That was something John couldn’t allow.

John tackled the red head into the water, holding the splashing man beneath the water.

“John, no!” Adam yelled. He felt like he was treading water with every step, stumbling over himself, over the forest undergrowth. But as he watched, the splashing faded and eventually stopped and Adam, who had made it to the water’s edge, stopped. “John… no.” He whispered. 

John shoved the alpha away from underneath him and stood up, panting. He waded his way out of the water as Adam stepped in, his hand shaking as he reached for the dead alpha floating face down in the water. “Yuri…?” Just as he was about to touch the man, John grabbed his bloodied wrist and dragged him out of the water and away from the body. Adam’s voice bubbled, his voice hysterical. “Yuri, wake up, Yuri!”

John grunted, ignoring Adam’s voice, leading him back to the cabin.

Halfway there, Adam’s voice changed.

“You fucking bastard, I hate you! You bastard!” Adam screamed. He struggled to his knees and tried to attack John but found himself back on the ground, backhanded. He swallowed, dizzy and weak as John hauled him to his feet and led him back inside the cabin. Adam found himself thrown onto the sheets that smelled of him, Yuri, sex, and slick. Seconds later John straddled him, holding Adam’s wrists tight in his.

“You killed him!” Adam wailed.

“You fucked him.” John snapped. 

Adam stared into the blue eye, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You didn’t have to kill him.”

“Yes, I did.” John growled, his face close to Adams. “He was going to claim you, and you belong to me.”

“I break our bond.” Adam said suddenly. “I want it broken, I don’t want you, I want Yuri!”

John ignored Adam’s voice, instead he set about to stripping him of his clothing as Adam fought back, tears streaming down his face as he screamed, cursed, yelled, clawed when his hands got free. He did everything he could to fight back.

Afterwards, when John was done, he smoked his cigar and Adam had cried himself sick in the pillow that still smelled of the alpha that had smiled at him, John stroked his back before he stubbed out his cigar and pulled Adam closer to him, kissing away the tears.

~~

Venom’s eyes were wide. “You… you mean he…”  
“Hm mmm,” 

“That’s what happened?”

Ocelot raised an silver brow. “What?”

“Between you and him? I mean, when the two of you, in the breeding room…” Venom hissed, “that’s what he was talking about?”

Ocelot smiled faintly. “I never forgave him for Yuri’s death. He knows that. I didn’t see him for years after that. Couldn’t stand the sight of him. The only reason he found me was because Zero told him… and after that, well… I’d probably still be in that damn basement if Zero hadn’t interfered.” Ocelot mused.

Venom frowned, almost afraid to ask. “What…”

Ocelot shrugged, leaned back in his chair. It creaked at the movement. “Do you really want to know what happened when he found me?”

“When you’re willing to tell me, yes.” Venom murmured.

Ocelot looked away, to the window of Kaz’s office. “Don’t punish Garter for Kaz’s and mines actions. I know we fucked up, but… please don’t punish him.”

Venom pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked around the table until he came to Ocelot’s side. He cupped his jaw, met his eyes.

“You know what we’ll do, how we’ll react.” Venom warned. Ocelot nodded. Venom leaned down, pressed his lips to Ocelot’s forehead. “Then you’d best keep me occupied for the next few hours, hm?”

Ocelot’s lips quirked. “I think I can do that, V.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this, life's been a bit hectic, but I hope this chapter is okay!
> 
> You can find me at tumblr at http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/

George, aka Solidus Snake, was burned out on dealing with the public. He had Big Boss’s charisma and leadership qualities, that was without question, but like Big Boss, too much time under the public spotlight made him exhausted and downright cranky. He hadn’t been at Mother Base in nearly two years and was looking forward to his little vacation, maybe even picking up the gun and going out for a mission. He smiled, looking forward to the mess hall, and an undoubtedly a delicious meal of curry.

It would be perfect and maybe, if he was downright lucky, and the Old Man and his Phantom were away for a few days and he could corner Ocelot for some quiet time. Not that he’d ever outright challenge Big Boss for the strong omega, but there was something about Ocelot that made George ache to kiss him, corner him, maybe even restrain him and keep him locked in a basement and drive delirious with pleasure.

It was thoughts like that that kept George from going insane while he smiled for the civilian public.

Even Kaz had a certain charm to him, one that George considered a bit teasing. The way his hips moved, the curve of his eyes, the way he would start screaming in Japanese when he was pissed off; all of it was an intriguing and desirable trait that George felt himself pulled towards.

“We’ll be landing in ten minutes, sir!” The pilot called back.

George loosened his tie, catching sight of himself in the glass reflection of the helicopter. He gave himself thumbs up, an almost exact replica of how Big Boss looked during Operation Snake Eater except in civilian clothing, as Mother Base came into view and…

Why was Mother Base on fire?

The helicopter landed on the command platform just in time for George to watch as a whole fleet of supply boxes covered with graffiti of angry foxes flew on Fulton balloons towards the combat platform. George craned his neck, watching as the Intel platform fully opened and the large, golf-ball, shaped antenna began to glow orange and a laser shot up into the sky. Within seconds, the sky had darkened and rain began pouring from above, putting out the fire on the supply platform. 

George made a beeline for Big Boss’s office only to discover it empty. Pursing his lips, he checked Kaz’s office as well, finding it too empty. He was walking past the conference room when a heavy groan drifted past the door and he faltered. George approached the door, his hand on the handle. Slowly he cracked open the door, peeking inside and almost drowned in the scent of sex and slick.

Ocelot was perched on the edge of the conference table naked, his arms clinging to muscular biceps, a naked leg wrapped around Big Boss’s waist while the other was pushed up to his shoulder. His face was buried in Big Boss’s neck. Big Boss face was hidden, his hands leaving bruises on Ocelot’s otherwise flawless body as he fucked him.

It wasn’t brutal, not by George’s standards, but Big Boss was careful with Ocelot, murmuring to him so low that George couldn’t hear. Ocelot made a breathy moan, finally tipping his head back, his hips matching Big Boss’s thrusts and George’s eyes widened. It wasn’t Big Boss fucking Ocelot, it was his phantom, Venom Snake, and judging by the smile on Venom’s face, they were sharing a moment meant for them, and them alone. 

Oh, what George wouldn’t give to be in Venom’s shoes, or rather Ocelot’s ass.

The phone on the office table rung twice and Ocelot lay back on the ebony wood, stretching and reaching for it even as Venom grasped his hips, fucking him leisurely. Ocelot picked up the phone, covering the mouth piece as he listened, his other hand grabbing one of Venom’s hands. 

George was so entranced by sight of Ocelot’s body that he didn’t even catch sight of Ocelot glancing at the door; the only thing that did distract him was a commotion down the hall. George jerked back, standing in front of the door as soldiers raced down the hallway.

“What’s going on?” George asked one.

“Big Boss and Commander Miller are fighting in the brig! They’ve been going at it for a few hours now, and neither of them is tiring!” The soldier yelled disappearing from eyesight. 

George tilted his head, blinking slowly. Kaz and Big Boss were fighting?

Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar of his neck and jerked inside of the room. George sputtered as he was spun around and held in a headlock by Venom. He struggled until he realized he was faced with a very naked, sweating, and exhausted Ocelot. Ocelot ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips, his eyes half-lidded, his normally pale body flushed.

“Looks good, doesn’t he?” Venom hissed into his ear and George nodded numbly. “He’s not for you.” 

“But—”

“He’s ours and you fucking know that.”

“But—”

“Naptime,” Venom squeezed George’s neck and within seconds George was unconscious in his arms. Gingerly, he lowered George’s body to the floor before he straightened and focused on Ocelot.

“Miller and Boss are trying to kill each other,” Ocelot murmured. 

Venom nodded. “You need to separate them.”

Ocelot sighed. “Go get changed, we’ll figure this out.”

“What about him?” Venom kicked George’s ankle.

“Later. Let’s go stop the beginning of world war three.”

~~

Big Boss regretted giving Kaz the metallic arm that glinted in the flickering neon lights overhead, but judging by the way Kaz was partially slumped, his shoulder trembling with the weight of said arm, Kaz was regretting it, too. 

They were both panting, both men out of breathe, and they had reached a stalemate. Big Boss had trained Kaz, taught him everything he knew, every hold, every position, everything, and Kaz had taken advantage of that knowledge. 

Well, except there had been a few moves Big Boss knew, a way to break some of the holds that he had never taught Kaz, had never taught anybody else due to his own paranoia of one day being attacked by his own men. The Boss had taught Ocelot those very moves to keep him safe, and Ocelot had trained Big Boss, but damn if he wasn’t suspicious that Ocelot held out on a few moves.

“You... wanna… keep… going… old… man?” Kaz hissed. His sunglasses were somewhere amongst the surrounding crowd that cheered them on.

Big Boss raised an eyebrow. “Old man?”

Kaz smirked before he quickly moved forward to strike Big Boss when he was grabbed from behind by a medic wearing a red hat. Kaz shouted, wiggling in the medics arms, before a needle was jammed into his neck and Kaz fell unconscious in his arms. The medic picked Kaz up and turned to the crowd as Ocelot raised his hands, parting the crowd like the red sea.

“Back to work, all of you!” Ocelot yelled.

Half of the crowd departed, but some die-hard watchers shifted on their feet, looking between Big Boss and the medic.

“Back to your stations, that’s an order.” Big Boss said.

The crowd saluted and quickly scurried away, out of eyesight as Ocelot stood between the medic and Big Boss. He placed his hands on his hips, eyeing Big Boss’s broken nose, and bloodied knuckles. “Take Commander Miller back to his room and tend to his wounds,”

The Medic silently nodded and left. Big Boss leaned against the wall as Ocelot approached him.

“Come on, Boss. Let me see to your injuries.”

“Garter is in there,” Big Boss growled.

Ocelot glanced at the door before he took another step. “I know, Boss, but you need to come with me now. The man can’t see you weak.”

Big Boss grunted, peering at the door once more. “But Garter,”

“He’ll be fine. Snake won’t hurt him.” Ocelot soothed. “Come now.”

Reluctantly, Big Boss pushed himself off of the wall as the men in the brig cheered him on and he waved them as he passed, Ocelot two steps behind him.

~~

Hal had lost his voice, his eyes squeezed shut to protect himself from the sting of sweat that covered his body, his thighs were purpled with bruises, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to walk right again.

David nuzzled Hal’s neck, his tongue sweeping across bite marks on his neck. If there was any question of Hal and David being bonded before, it was downright certain now. He lifted his head, brushing away the brown hair from Hal’s forehead, kissing him tenderly. He’d lost track of time in his cell with Hal, but it was easy to do that with the omega. Weeks could pass to months, months to years, and as long as David had Hal, he didn’t care. 

The door cracked open and David raised his head, blinking blindly into the light from outside. 

Ocelot stood at the entrance of the cell, holding two blankets.

“Snake, it’s time to go.”

David narrowed his eyes as Hal’s eyes fluttered open. He peered up at Ocelot and whined, low and deep in his throat.

“I know, Garter, I know.” Ocelot soothed. He stepped into the room and David reluctantly moved off of Hal so that Ocelot could wrap him in a blanket. Ocelot handed Dave a blanket as he helped Hal to stand. Ocelot turned to Snake. “You are to report to room 203 on the command platform and await further instructions. Do you understand?”

Dave’s glanced at Hal.

“He’ll be fine.” Ocelot promised as Hal rested his head on Ocelot’s shoulders, his eyes falling shut. 

“Yes, sir.” David croaked.

“Good boy.” Ocelot said before he led Hal down the guarded hallways and David reluctantly allowed himself to bed led away by more armed guards.

To Be Continued…


End file.
